Oscuros Deseos
by Lucinda Price
Summary: Años después de la guerra, cuando Tenten estuvo apunto de morir debido a una misión fallida alguien que nunca espero salva su vida. Desde ese momento la vida de Tenten cambia de manera drástica al empezar a ver la vida de la forma en la que Hidan la ve. HidanxTenten
1. 1ra conversación

Él suspiró de cansancio cuando la mirada se encontró con la de Tenten, se sentó frente a ella en aquella mesa de interrogación de la prisión de Konoha, las manos de la chica permanecían arriba de la mesa esposadas.

Había algo que Shikamaru pudo identificar de inmediato en la mirada de Tenten y es que no era parecida a ninguna que le hubiera dedicado por lógica no tenía simpatía hacia él o a ningún otra habitante de Konoha.

-Tenten, escucha el Hokage te tiene consideración debido a la situación por la que pasaste- dijo con expresión aburrida hacía ella- si dejas todo esto atrás todos olvidaremos lo que pasó y así será menos molesto.

-No me interesa nada de lo que ustedes tengan que decir- Shikamaru observó el ceño fruncido de Tenten, él notó las ojeras debajo de ellos y así dedujo que llevaba por lo menos de dos a tres días sin dormir como era debido- liberenlo, no hizo nada.

-¿Acaso necesito recordarte que es un criminal con un precio en su cabeza?-Shikamaru respondió con ironía, había comprobado en ese instante el rumor de sus compañeros de que no se podía razonar con ella.

-Akatsuki ya no existe.

-No tiene que ver con Akatsuki Tenten- Shikamaru apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, evitaba perder el control- mata a personas por gusto.

-Dejó de hacerlo cuando él y yo...

-¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?- Shikamaru no resistió más y frunció el ceño alzando la voz con enojo- ¿entiendes lo que él te hizo?, llenó tu cabeza de cosas, te secuestró y abusó de ti- suspiró liberando tensión tratando de calmarse- estás en Konoha ahora y te ayudaremos.

-No se los he pedido- los ojos de Tenten le miraron sin interés, Nara recordó el brillo en sus ojos que había en ellos antes cuando pertenecía al equipo Gai

-Estas confundida, esto tiene un nombre, es un síndrome- el chico la miró seriamente después continuó cerrando los ojos sin dejar de analizar la situación- te identificaste con tu secuestrador crees que le tienes aprecio pero no es así en realidad por qué te hizo cosas horribles, lamento que no te hayamos encontrado antes pero todavía podemos ayudarte.

-Si no lo van a liberar quiero que me metan cerca de su celda o en la misma celda en la que está- Tenten bajó la mirada sin expresión.

-No podemos hacer eso, y no lo permitiré- Shikamaru volvió a fruncir el ceño y esta vez miró al bulto que sobresalia del estómago de Tenten- puedes darlo en adopción si te parece igual hay otras opciones que...

-Es mi hijo y lo tendré- le interrumpió con brusquedad.

-Es el producto de un abuso Tenten-El chico volvió a subir su tono de voz molesto.

-Cállate, él no abusó de mí jamás haría algo parecido, yo estuve totalmente consciente de lo que hacia- la chica cerró los ojos y evitó salir de control con sus sentimientos de frustración, había pasado semanas sin verlo y eso la afectaba.

-Voy a hacerte entrar en razón, lo haré por qué se lo debo a Neji y por qué eres nuestra amiga y parte de esta aldea.

-No metas a Neji en esto-le respondió amenazante.

-Lo llamaré de ser necesario tal vez él te ponga a salvo- cerró los ojos pensando en muchas otras opciones más, abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la risa sarcástica de Tenten.

-¿Ponerme a salvo?, ¿de qué precisamente?, ¿del hombre que amo y padre de mi hijo?- Tenten dejó de sonreír y le miró seriamente esperando una respuesta.

-De ese monstruo- Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos molesto.

-No es ningún monstruo - habló la castaña entre dientes- dejaron de buscarme y me dieron por muerta- Shikamaru abrió los ojos no solo a la declaración de Tenten si no cuando vio como su piel se volvía negra completamente dejando partes blancas en su rostro así como en sus brazos dibujando un aspecto esquelético- él me encontró cuando nadie más lo hizo.

El Nara se levantó frenéticamente de su asiento al volver a ver aquel aspecto y recordar la muerte de su Sensei que lo había marcado por años, perdió el control y levantó la voz exasperado.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo él te hizo?

-Salvó mi vida- los ojos castaños de Tenten miraron con seriedad hacía el chico después bajó la mirada y acarició el bulto en su vientre-Y no lo voy a abandonar solo en una celda, lo amo.

Dejó de hacer aquel jutsu que mostraba su reciente inmortalidad y su piel volvió a ser la de siempre, cerró los ojos queriendo estar en otro lugar, queriendo estar rodeada entre los brazos del que a todos consideraban un monstruo pero donde ella sentía protección.

Los dientes de Shikamaru temblaron con furia, no aguantó más salió de la habitación, miró preocupado hacía el suelo tomando su mano derecha y poniéndola en su cabeza.

Pensaba que ya había superado la perdida de su Sensei pero ahora estaba ahí reviviendo todo, perdiendo el control de él mismo al saber que había fallado en aquella misión en dónde perdieron a Tenten, que debió de haberse asegurado de que ese monstruo pereciera en su propia tumba, que debió de haber buscado a Tenten por más tiempo antes de darse por vencido.

-No había visto esa expresión en tu rostro desde hace mucho- observó a Temari colocando frente a él una botella de agua, él la tomó- ¿qué tan grave es?

-Dice que lo ama- tomó un trago de agua viendo la expresión de preocupación de Temari- está fuera de sí, llenó su cabeza de cosas, Neji ya sabe que la encontramos, viene en camino desde su misión con Shion puede que quizás él la haga cambiar de opinión.

Temari no habló sólo abrazó a Shikamaru.

-Debí haber llegado antes, lo siento- le dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

-Es nuestra amiga, la ayudaremos- respondió Temari.

Shikamaru volvió a recordar la mirada de Tenten y el brillo que ya no estaba en sus ojos como antes.

No vio esperanzas en ello.

Hola! Nueva historia que quería hacer con esta pareja crack bien muchas gracias por sus opiniones veremos que sale jaja experimentando un poco espero que salga bien, no se preocupen por mis otras historias están a salvo de seguir publicandolas:D

Es corta pero por el momento solo es un inicio espero hacer los capítulos un poco más largos:)

Por cierto esta historia incluirá algo de lemon para que no les tome por sorpresaxD


	2. 2da conversación

La habían confinado a un cuarto con todas las comodidades básicas, un médico de Konoha había ido a checar sus signos vitales dado a su embarazo.

Ella estaba bien, completamente sana lo sabía antes de que se lo dijeran, desde la cama sencilla observaba hacía la puerta que sólo tenía cerradura por fuera, Tenten sabía que podía burlarla fácilmente en cuanto alguien cometiera un pequeño error.

Tocó su panza embarazada de nuevo, en su condición no debía arriesgarse a escapar, mucho menos cuando Hidan estaba en una celda de seguridad en la aldea.

Sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo y se abrazó a si misma imaginando que aquellos brazos varoniles lo hacían.

Quería escuchar su voz de nuevo, lo deseaba más al recordar que la última vez que la escuchó fue un grito desesperado de su nombre para evitar que se la llevarán.

Tomó entre sus manos aquel collar que ocultaba entre sus ropas, un círculo con un triángulo invertido, recordó las palabras de Hidan cuando se lo dio.

"Jashin nos bendice a ambos Tenten, nos unió y si nos separamos lo volverá a hacer"

Sonrió apretando el collar entre sus manos en forma de oración pidiéndole a Jashin por su futuro encuentro con el hombre que amaba.

En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió y Tenten ocultó lo único que le conectaba con Hidan si no estaban juntos, cuando levantó la vista frunció el ceño.

Cerrando la puerta por detrás los ojos de perla de Neji la voltearon a ver detenidamente, Tenten conocía esa mirada a la perfección, él estaba analizandola como la situación en una misión peligrosa formulando en ese preciso momento diría las palabras correctas como en un juego de ajedrez qué solo estaba decidido a ganar con una sola movida.

Fueron segundos que a Tenten se le hicieron eternos, en tiempos atrás Neji había amado esa mirada penetrante, pero ahora le causaba algo de asco, Neji fue el primero en romper contacto visual y dirigirlo hacía el vientre abultado de Tenten, ella se puso tensa en ese momento.

—Lo siento— Neji mencionó con los ojos entrecerrados y algo dolido.

La risa de Tenten estalló, después de detenerse supo que había aprendido bien de Hidan a reírse de sus desgracias.

—¿Sentirlo?— Tenten sonrió de manera cruel hacía el suelo— también lo sentí, cuando mis huesos fueron rotos y estuve durante tres días sin que nadie pudiera encontrarme, lo sentí en cada lugar de mi cuerpo.

—No paramos de buscarte Tenten— Neji dio dos pasos hacía ella, la castaña vio como apretaba los puños, supo que decía la verdad— yo no pare de hacerlo.

—¿Tienes permiso de Shion para estar aquí?

—Estoy aquí por tí Tenten, no necesito permiso de nadie.

Tenten rio de manera sarcástica.

—Si claro— miró a Neji con algo de desinterés, el chico no reconoció aquella mirada como la de su amiga— parece que después de que el clan Hyuga te dejara libre al fin, tu irónicamente corriste a una nueva jaula de pájaro de nuevo— Tenten le sonrió con algo de crueldad— tal vez para no perder la costumbre del encierro.

Neji frunció el ceño enojado y avanzó hacia ella quedando al lado de la cama.

—Basta— dijo Neji amenazante— deja de decir esas cosas Tenten, esta no eres tú... él te...

—Él salvó mi vida— interrumpió enojada parándose de la cama haciéndole frente a Neji, cansada de que le dijeran que le habían lavado el cerebro— y lo haría una y otra vez, me iría con él, lo escogería por sobre todos ustedes.

Neji perdió el control de su furia, tomó ambas muñecas de Tenten y las apretó enojado, la castaña no bajó la mirada, lo enfrentó frente a frente.

—Es suficiente, crees que él es tu salvador por que así quiso que lo creyeras para aprovecharte de ti— en la palabras de Neji había una furia que pocas veces salía a relucir pero Tenten la conocía a la perfección.

—Sueltame ahora mismo Hyuga— Tenten dijo entre dientes— no tienes ningún derecho a hablar sobre él, nadie de ustedes lo conoce como yo.

—Es un asesino en serie, un criminal buscado por todos los países— bajó su mirada al vientre de Tenten y después regresó la mirada con más furia en sus ojos— tienes suerte de que nosotros te encontraramos, estás en peligro y hay precio sobre tu cabeza también.

—Preferiria mil veces estar a su lado pudriendome en una celda que otra cosa.

—No hay ningúna lógica en lo que dices, piensa por ti misma.

—Soy yo la que habla— Tenten le dijo con más furia— estas palabras son lo que soy ahora, largo de aquí.

Neji no dijo nada, por unos minutos la furia invadió sus facciones para después dejar que Tenten se soltará de su agarré de manera brusca, pero después de unos segundos la acercó a él y para sorpresa de ella la tomó entre sus brazos abrazándola, la chica sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del chico cuándo su vientre abultado se rozo contra él pero continuó abrazándola.

—No, está no eres tú— se separó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos con la misma distancia— estas no son tus palabras, te conozco como a mí mismo— hizo una pausa y toda furia en él había desaparecido para mostrar una expresión de dolor—regresa a mi Tenten.

Y después simplemente Tenten cerró los ojos y se separó de él de manera brusca, Neji se quedó helado por la reacción de la chica.

—Largo— la voz fría de Tenten hizo le hizo a Neji abrir los ojos ligeramente— no vuelvas, no quiero volver a verte.

Tenten volvió a la cama en la misma posición que tenía antes de que Neji llegara e ignoró al chico por completo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Neji entrecerró los ojos para luego cerrarlos cansado, Tenten sabía que el chico había perdido el juego de ajedrez por más movimientos que había intentado.

—No te dejaré sola— fue lo último que dijo antes de salir— no está vez.

Tenten lo ignoró por completo, sus palabras no tenían peso sobre ella, ya no lo amaba como una adolescente tonta en la academia ninja.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tenten volvió a sacar de nuevo el collar que Hidan le había dado lo colocó entre sus manos y dio un ligero beso mientras le rogaba a Jashin que Hidan estuviera sano y salvo.


	3. 3ra conversación

Los días pasaron y Tenten supo que nadie iba a hacerle caso a sus demandas de ver a Hidan.

Las comidas y vitaminas que necesitaban llegaban a sus horas correctas, no intento nada acerca de escapar por el bien de su bebé dentro de ella.

No contaba los días, pero le importaba que cada día que pasaba Hidan podía estar muriéndose de hambre, así que decidió dejar de comer.

—Tu inmortalidad es imperfecta Tenten— decía Neji quién la visitaba día tras día sentándose en silencio con una silla recargada en la entrada— necesitas seguir comiendo o morirás.

Tenten no habló ni lo miró, le irritaba su presencia a solas con él.

La chica se acostó de lado dándole la espalda, tocó su vientre entre sus manos, a veces sólo comía lo necesario para que su bebé no sufriera y tomaba agua para no deshidratarse totalmente pero era todo, ellos sabían que no era suficiente, utilizaría esa preocupación a su favor.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás así?— la molestia en las palabras de Neji se notó de inmediato— ¿sabes lo cerca que estoy de amarrarte a la silla y obligarte a comerlo todo?

—Quiero verlo— Tenten soltó sin cambiar de posición.

—No sería bueno para ti— suspiró cansado de explicárselo de nuevo— tienes un trastorno llamado síndrome de Estocolmo, entre más tiempo estés sin verlo o tener contacto con él más rápido entrarás en razón sobre dejarte ayudar por nosotros.

Tenten no habló de nuevo, las lágrimas cayeron de lado, oprimió más su vientre.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, de nuevo solo tomó el agua que le ofrecían, volvió a acostarse de nuevo en la misma posición.

—Descansa— Neji se despidió de ella como todos los días desde que la visitaba, ella nunca respondía.

Se dejó perder en la oscuridad, con el recuerdo de Hidan en su mente, con el recuerdo de estar juntos hace unos meses desde el día que la salvó.

 _Era una misión de reconocimiento que terminó en una trampa puesta por el enemigo, la paz estaba en todas las aldeas, pero sin embargo algunos pequeños territorios estaban llenos de personas que no arreglaban sus diferencias con otros._

 _Existían misiones tranquilas en donde se aseguraba la seguridad de los gobernantes de esos territorios. Tenten llegó a las tierras de un señor feudal que había sido amenazado a muerte por otro._

 _Shikamaru Nara se encontraba con ella como el líder del equipo, la chica revisaba constantemente todas las instalaciones de la gran casa en busca de artefactos explosivos y trampas. Después de días velando por la seguridad del señor feudal hubo un ataque a la aldea al que acudieron de inmediato._

 _El incidente fue ocasionado por una banda de delincuentes que saqueaban la aldea los detuvieron de inmediato._

 _—Tenten vuelve a dar una vuelta al perímetro en busca de explosivos— el Nara le ordenó de inmediato y ella siguió la orden._

 _Cuando la castaña se encamino a la gran casa observó de inmediato los cuerpos de los soldados y en la entrada de esta, corrió y se adentró a ella de inmediato tuvo que ignorar los cadáveres en el proceso cuando a se encontró en la sala principal fue la primera vez que lo vio._

 _A él no le importaba el desastre de sangre que dejaba, entre más sangre manchara a los alrededores más satisfecho se sentía con su trabajo._

 _―Lo siento―rio mientras miraba el cuerpo cercenado del señor feudal con una sonrisa satisfecha― llegas tarde._

 _Fue la primera vez que lo vio y no fue más relevante para ella que ninguno de sus enemigos anteriores. Aquello que a simple vista no parecía ser humano hizo temblar a Tenten en ese primer encuentro._

 _Ella atacó de inmediato, sabia que no era suficiente para enfrentarse a un ex-Akatsuki ella sola, pero podría entretenerlo mientras Shikamaru y los demás se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba. Invocó dos espadas encorvadas en cada mano inclinando una frente a la otra preparándose, Hidan rio emocionado._

 _―Jashin te bendecirá a ti también― levantó su guadaña y se abalanzó contra ella, los metales chocaron de inmediato, la fuerza del mayor empujo a Tenten hacia atrás, aumento su resistencia tratando de mantenerse a la par, la castaña sintió la patada que terminó por empujarla por inercia soltando las dos espadas._

 _Desde el suelo levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que su mejilla derecha se sentía mojada tocó de inmediato, observo como Hidan lamia la punta mas alta de su guadaña._

 _―La sangre de una mujer― Hidan se acercó a ella mientras Tenten observó como poco a poco su cuerpo se volvía negro con blanco― ha pasado tiempo desde la última que mutile._

 _Hidan volteo ágilmente hacia atrás y retrocedió evitando la sombra que se desplazaba hacia él casi quedando atrapado en el jutsu de Shikamaru._

 _―No volveré a caer en eso maldito mocoso― sonrió hacia el Nara que lo miraba con furia._

 _― ¡Tú! ― Tenten notó la furia de Shikamaru ahora en sus palabras― ¿Cómo escapaste de tu maldita tumba?_

 _Hidan le miro sin interés y alzó los hombros._

 _―Soy el más fiel servidor de Jashin, me ayudó a seguir con su mandato en este mundo― sonrió con satisfacción―pero parece que tienes otros asuntos que atender._

 _Primera de las explosiones resonó haciendo temblar toda casa._

 _―Imposible...― Tenten balbució incrédula― yo...yo revisé...no había ninguna bomba..._

 _―Querrás decir... ninguna que no estuviera con vida― Hidan rio divertido― es un regalo de agradecimiento para Jashin de mi parte._

 _Más explosiones se escucharon en la aldea junto con gritos de desesperación de diversas personas._

 _―Tenten― Shikamaru ordenó de inmediato― ve a desactivar las que encuentres._

 _La castaña se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la aldea, el panorama era horrible había personas corriendo y fue cuando Tenten observó a un chico con papel explosivo alrededor de su cuerpo arrodillado y rogando por su vida, se aproximó a él y después de calmarlo quitó con cuidado las bombas, le ordenó al chico que fuera a un lugar seguro._

 _―¡Ayuda! ―una mujer con explosivos en ella gritó hacia ella mientras varias explosiones más sonaban alrededor envolviendo la aldea en humo y llamas, era una masacre―mi hijo se lo llevaron para ponerle explosivos._

 _Después de que la chica le quitará las explosiones la mujer señaló una dirección y Tenten encontró al niño llevado a rastras por un mayor._

 _―¡Oye suéltalo ahora! ― la castaña apartó al mayor del niño._

 _―Todos en esta maldita aldea merecen morir por robarnos territorio que no les correspondía― el mayor arremetió hacia ella tirándola al suelo y rodando cuesta abajo llegando a la orilla de un pequeño acantilado, el niño corrió hacia la dirección donde se encontraba su madre._

 _Tenten forcejó con el mayor hasta que logró empujarlo casi al borde de caer sin darse cuenta, fue cuando extendió la mano, no iba a dejar que una vida más que perdiera, aunque fuera alguien con malas intenciones había formas de hacerles pagar por ello, pero cuando ella trató de ponerlo a salvo él fue el que la empujó, perdiendo el equilibro vio como en cámara lenta como caía y no había de donde sostenerse, nadie que la sostuviera._

 _Trató de invocar una pequeña guadaña prensándola en la rocosa pared, funcionó por poco tiempo cuando observó como una explosión cercana hizo temblar la pared rocosa desprendiéndose parte de las rocas cayendo con Tenten, sintió en su espalda el dolor del agua cuando la tocó, tuvo que reaccionar rápido para que una de las piedras grandes la golpeara, sin embargo después de evitar varias una la alcanzó hundiéndola al fondo, gimió sintiendo como su espalda choco con una piedra en el fondo del agua que la arrastraba, sintió un dolor intenso en varias partes de su cuerpo, varios huesos se quebraron dejando escapar todo el aire en sus pulmones, finalmente dejándose arrastrar inconsciente por la fuerte corriente._

 _Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia todo su cuerpo dolía al sentir la ligera corriente del agua queriéndola arrastrar de nuevo desde la orilla. Levantó su mano derecha que se encontraba dolida e hinchada, no sentía sus piernas, algo en su cadera producía un dolor intenso, sacó su cuerpo del agua arrastrándose, temblando por tener mojado todo el cuerpo, sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, sabia que estaba muy herida y si pudiera adivinarlo algunos huesos jamás volverían a ser lo mismo que eran, dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima por el dolor intenso al descansar por fin en los arbustos más cercanos._

 _Observó su pie torcido en una posición nada natural, no lo sentía, decidió cerrar los ojos y trató de dormir, pero no lo logró, el dolor intenso no se lo permitía._

 _Horas después su ropa se secó sola pero aún seguía temblando, no podía caminar, por más veces que lo había intentado ya levantarse sus piernas no respondían, observó la corriente del rio y no vio ningún acantilado cerca, dedujo por lógica que había sido arrastrada durante horas por la corriente, cerró los ojos y pensó en Neji quién meses antes se había ido de la aldea en una misión permanente, se había convertido en el guardaespaldas personal de una princesa la cual Naruto había salvado hace mucho tiempo en una misión antes de la guerra._

 _Se lo imaginó mil veces como la encontraba antes de que se muriera desangrada o de inanición por no poder moverse, los tontos sentimientos de enamorada jugaban con su cabeza entre ratos, se imaginó deteniéndolo cuando se marchó a esa misión, recordó haberle dicho que lo esperaría y él no había respondido a eso tan solo le había dado una triste sonrisa mientras se iba, después de dos días ya no le importaba quien la encontrara, sólo deseaba que lo hicieran._

 _Le dolía el respirar y el sabor de la sangre en su boca no cesaba, sabia que algo andaba mal, tocó la parte de lado en su torso, sintió el hueco y el dolor al hacerlo, pensó en costillas rotas y seguramente la perforación de alguno de sus pulmones con ellas._

 _En el tercer día escuchó detrás de si los pasos de alguien, apenas podía abrir los ojos por el cansancio, pero hizo un intentó de todos modos averiguando que solo se abrían a la mitad._

 _―¿Ah?, ¿qué es esto?, parece que encontré a un conejo al borde de la muerte― Tenten cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos pensando en que tal vez era su mente jugando con ella, sin creerse que aquella persona la había encontrado antes que nadie, Hidan le sonrió sin interés, colocándose de cuclillas frente a ella― tienes muy mal aspecto._

 _Tenten trató de hablar, su garganta completamente seca sólo logró emitir un pequeño gemido._

 _"Púdrete" era lo que la castaña trataba de decir sin éxito, frunció el ceño hacia el con la poca fuerza que tenía._

 _―¿Con esa mirada te enfrentas a la muerte?― Hidan soltó una carcajada levantándose la miró desde arriba con la sonrisa llena de locura colocó la guadaña en el cuello de la chica― interesante sacrificio para Jashin._

 _Tenten cerró los ojos aceptando su final, no podía mover ni un dedo para evitarlo, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos con dificultad de nuevo al no llegar el golpe final, observó los ojos violetas que la miraban con seriedad, después retiró la guadaña espumándola en una nube de humo, se puso de cuclillas frente a ella con la misma mirada durante unos segundos después sonrió una mano se acercó al rostro de Tenten limpiando con su pulgar un poco de sangre de sus labios, después la lamió, poco a poco su piel se volvió negra con rasgos blancos, se levantó y dibujó una versión pequeña del símbolo de la maldición frente a Tenten._

 _―¿Qué te parece si continuamos lo que ese maldito idiota interrumpió?_

 _Hidan sacó una aguja y lo clavó en su mano derecha, Tenten gimió al descubrir que era posible tener más dolor del que ya había soportado. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió al escuchar gemir de satisfacción a Hidan este volteo a verla con los ojos bien abiertos después sonrió como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro._

 _―Tu...tu dolor es tan fuerte... es impresionante...― se acercó inclinándose a ella y tomó su rostro sonriendo emocionado― No cabe duda... Jashin me envió ante ti para recompensarte a cambio del dolor que has sufrido todos estos días._

 _Hidan la levantó y todos sus huesos rotos parecieron romperse más, la llevó a sus espaldas, a medio camino Tenten volvió a quedar inconsciente._

 _Ese día la vida de Tenten cambió, y ahora acostada en aquella cama en la soledad de la noche sabia a la perfección que no haría otra cosa para que no hubiera sido de esa manera._


	4. 4ta conversación

Sabía a la perfección que estaba más delgada de cuando había llegado, su bebé necesitaba más nutrientes de lo que ella se había imaginado, tenía muy pocas fuerzas pero no le importaba seguía demandando ver a Hidan con forme a los días que pasaban.

Neji seguía visitandola día tras día y las vitaminas aumentaron, Tenten no las tomó al principio pero ella sabía que alguien se encargaba en ponérsela en el agua que siempre bebía.

Un día más en aquel la puerta se abrió y ella no volteó, ya estaba acostumbrada a ver a Neji entrar, no escuchó cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar, fue ahí cuando Tenten notó que alguien más había entrado, se giró ligeramente en la cama primero viendo a Neji y después a Hinata.

-Vendré en unos minutos Hinata-sama- habló Neji dándole un último vistazo a Tenten antes de salir de la habitación, Hinata asintió con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

Tenten volvió a su posición original.

-Tenten-san

-No me importa lo que Neji te haya dicho ni me importa lo que tengas que decir- Tenten notó que su voz estaba más cansada cada día- no me harán cambiar de opinión sobre lo único que quiero en este momento.

-Debes comer- Hinata mencionó preocupada- por el bien de tu bebé.

-Estará bien, consumo lo necesario, comeré bien cuando sepa que él lo hace también- Tenten objetó de manera rápida.

-Neji-niisan está muy preocupado por tí- la Hyuga entrecerró los ojos mirando hacia el suelo- viene aquí todos los días y no duerme durante las noches.

-Yo no se lo he pedido- Tenten apretó los dientes, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta de cómo Neji se tensaba al verla todos los días- no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-A todos nos preocupas Tenten-san- Hinata volvió más segura su voz- debes salir de aquí cuanto antes, pero debes comer para eso y recuperar tus fuerzas.

-Fuera de aquí Hinata- Tenten mencionó molesta- si no estás aquí para llevarme con él no me interesa más de lo que tengas que decir, ni tú ni nadie.

-Si lo vez una vez más...¿comerás de nuevo?- la voz de Hinata no dejaba de estar preocupada.

Tenten se levantó rápidamente abriendo los ojos de sorpresa ante las palabras de la chica.

-¿Me llevarán a verlo?

-Es malo para tí pero... una vez tal vez pueda discutirlo con Kakashi-sama...

Tenten se acercó a Hinata sonriendo la tomó de las manos.

-Necesito verlo Hinata, necesito saber que está bien- Tenten sonrió imaginandose estar de nuevo junto a Hidan.

-Debes entender Tenten-san que sólo será una vez- Hinata apartó la mirada de la chica.

Tenten abrió sus ojos y soltó las manos de Hinata tratando de procesar sus palabras.

Sin decir nada volvió a sentarse en su cama con la expresión pérdida.

-Tenten-san...

-Hinata, ¿qué sucedería si te separarán de Naruto a la fuerza y te dijeran que sólo puedes verlo por una vez?

Hinata no habló bajó su mirada sin saber que decir.

-Eso pensé- volvió a recostarse y escuchó después de unos segundos la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y recordó.

Si no volvía a ver a Hidan de nuevo, ella quería vivir en sus recuerdos para siempre.

 _El dolor en todo su cuerpo estaba todavía presente cuando recobró la consciencia, con la mirada cansada observó el techo de madera con los pequeños agujeros que permitían ver la luz del sol._

 _Trató de levantarse sin éxito, no sentía la parte baja de su cadera, observó a su alrededor un trazo de pintura en el suelo, vió el tono rojizo oscuro y supo que no era pintura si no sangre._

 _-Maldita sea, deja de moverte- reconoció la voz de el mayor y lo visualizó con su vista cansada mientras entraba a la habitación._

 _Observó cómo Hidan ponía al rededor de ella velas blancas y negras en el círculo de sangre._

 _De nuevo Tenten trató de hablar sin éxito alguno, dos lágrimas rodaron los sus mejillas, imaginandose que si lo que había escuchado era cierto ahora habria de sufrir un poco más a manos de un psicópata como lo era el ex-akatsuki, maldijo su suerte y prefirió haber muerto sin que nadie la encontrara._

 _Abrió los ojos y observó a Hidan sentado de piernas cruzadas frente a ella, el mayor estaba sin camisa y con los ojos cerrados, las manos unidas en forma de oración lo único en su pecho era un collar con un círculo y un triángulo invertido dentro._

 _La boca de Hidan se movía ligeramente, Tenten se dió cuenta de que rezaba en voz baja también observó que la piel de Hidan se volvía completamente negra dibujando un esqueleto con blanco en su cara, pecho y brazos._

 _De un momento a otro el cuerpo de Tenten se vio envuelto por un calor interior, empezando desde su estómago, sus brazos y fue ahí cuando sintió la parte baja de sus caderas y sus piernas, el calor aumentó de repente y Tenten se retorció tratando de quitárselo pero por alguna razón no podía moverse con libertad, de reojo levantó un poco su mano viendo cómo su piel se pintaba de negro con una clase de tinta y su mano se marcaban sus dedos de blanco._

 _Encorvó su cuerpo totalmente al sentir como el ardor incrementaba en cada parte de su cuerpo y después cesó de inmediato._

 _Pudo respirar sin dificultad, se sentó soprendida de que su cuerpo ya no pesaba de cansancio, observó de nuevo sus manos aún seguían con la misma pintura, la misma que Hidan tenía, pudo colocarse de pie, su cadera no dolía y podía sentir cada parte de cualquier cuerpo como si no le hubiera pasado nada._

 _-¿Qué te parece la inmortalidad que Jashin te concedió?- Tenten alzó la mirada hacía Hidan que seguía en la misma posición sólo que ya no rezaba y su piel era de un color normal._

 _-¿Qué es lo que...- Tenten no procesaba todo al mismo tiempo, no podía creerlo estar de pie, sana._

 _Fue entonces cuando reaccionó, al ver la sonrisa amable de Hidan, la sonrisa más fingida que Tenten había visto en su vida, buscó la salida más cercana y corrió hacia ella._

 _Antes de llegar a salir por ella el dolor intenso en su cadera la invadió de nuevo, sus piernas fallaron y cayó al suelo gritando de dolor._

 _Escuchó el suspiro cansado de Hidan casi al lado de ella, cuando levantó la vista él la veía seriamente._

 _-¿Acaso nadie te enseño modales maldita mocosa?- las facciones cayeron en una sonrisa retrocida- cuando un adulto te habla debes escuchar todo lo que tiene que decirte...- alzó la mano derecha y formó poco a poco un puño con ella mientras decía lo último- palabra...por... palabra._

 _Y en cada pausa que el hacía al hablar Tenten sintio un hueso romperse gritando en el suelo cayendo por completo dificultando su respiración._

 _Tenten maldijo desde el suelo y de la nada todo el dolor desapareció de nuevo, cada hueso fue puesto en su lugar, abrió los ojos asustada._

 _Hidan se alejó de ella sentándose en una mesa cercana bebiendo dos tragos de una botella de alcohol._

 _La castaña lo miró asustada desde el suelo, abrió la boca para hablar pero Hidan hizo un ademán con la mano para pararla._

 _-Eh, eh- Hidan sonrió satisfecho cuando vió que Tenten obedecía el guardar silencio- no querrás el dolor de todos tus huesos rompiéndose otra vez, ¿o si?_

 _Tenten bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza temblando._

 _-Buena chica- los ojos violetas la observaron todo su cuerpo, se detuvo de nuevo en los ojos castaños que lo miraban atemorizada- puedes quitarte la tinta bendita de Jashin tu sola, sólo necesitas relajarte y rezarle a él para que la haga desaparecer._

 _-Ja... Jashin...- Tenten pronunció sin pensarlo, sus labios temblaron._

 _Hidan rio por unos segundos._

 _-Así es, Jashin- observó su collar y tomó para darle un beso con los ojos cerrados habló de nuevo- él te ha elegido, tu dolor fue todo para él, él lo recibió, recibió tu sacrificio por tres días después hizo que yo te encontrara para recompenzarte por ello- Hidan abrió los ojos y sonrió de nuevo con la falsa sonrisa amable hacía Tenten- te dio la inmortalidad a la que sus seguidores devotos estamos destinados._

 _-Tu... acabas de romper..._

 _-¿Romper tus huesos?- Hidan le miró ofendido- no, te equivocas- se levantó y se inclinó hacia ella, Tenten tembló cuando él tomó su barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos- Jashin te escogió pero no es ningún idiota, él no le otorgaría la inmortalidad a una seguidora al azar sin cerciorarse de que le será fiel- Hidan sonrió- tu inmortalidad depende de mí, cuando a mí se me antoje puedo volverte a tu patético estado en el que te encontré- rio con algo de locura- en pocas palabras, digamos que un conejo estúpido y herido como tú ya tiene dueño y ya no es libre de vagar por la pradera._

 _La respiración de Tenten se incrementó, sus ojos se abrieron y miraron hacia el suelo sin ninguna dirección cuando Hidan la soltó._

 _-¿Por qué?- Tenten soltó la pregunta sin esperar ninguna respuesta, no era dirigida a ningún lugar, hacía nadie._

 _-Ya te lo dije- Hidan le miró con desinterés- Jashin te eligió._

 _Tenten tenía muchas preguntas fórmulas en su cabeza, miró a Hidan frunciendo el ceño enojada._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

 _Hidan la observó por un breve momento para después responder._

 _-Tu dolor- sonrió hacía ella, de nuevo Tenten observó que tenía la mirada como si ella fuera un tesoro que había encontrado-es asombroso el nivel de dolor que puedes soportar, lo sentí y jamás he sentido nada igual, Jashin me dió un placer sin igual a través de el- Hidan tomó un cuchillo de una pequeña mesa y la clavó en su mano derecha, Tenten gritó sosteniendo su mano observando la herida que aparecida en su piel y la sangre salía sin poder detenerla, la castaña observó a Hidan que gemía fuera de si con satisfacción._

 _-Estás enfermo maldito psicópata- grito furiosa Tenten y este sólo dejó de sonreír para mirarla molesto, levantó la mano y la pierna de la chica se dobló rompiéndose, Tenten gritó de dolor en el suelo soltando lágrimas, aún así levantó el rostro furiosa y se dió cuenta de que Hidan también la miraba con furia._

 _-Jashin no se equivoca, dale tiempo._

 _Mencionó molesto Hidan cerrando los ojos antes de salir de la habitación y Tenten no estuvo segura de que se lo hubiera dicho a ella, si no más bien parecía que se lo decía a sí mismo._


	5. 5ta conversación

—¿Estas seguro de esto?, podría resultar algo problemático— Shikamaru habló mientras caminaban entre la oscuridad de las celdas de alta seguridad de Konoha.

—Si— Neji respondió a secas siguiéndolo.

Después de unos segundos más caminando se encontraron frente a una celda en particular, los dos chicos se tensaron y ambos tenían razones para hacerlo.

Cuando los observó, Hidan sonrió sentado desde el fondo de la celda con las piernas cruzadas, sus manos se encontraban atadas por delante y juntas en un pedazo de metal con sellos y pergaminos en el, fuera de eso él tenía la libertad de caminar libremente por ella.

—Quiero que escuches y respondas pedazo de porquería— habló Shikamaru, su actitud calmada y despreocupada cambiaba cuando el hombre frente a él estaba presente recordándole cosas del pasado— ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a Tenten?

Hidan no dejó de sonreír y observarlo con sus ojos violetas, no respondió, en lugar de eso volteó a ver a Neji con la misma sonrisa que borró por unos segundos al hablar.

—Tu debes ser el Hyuga que la cambio por una princesa a la primera oportunidad, ansiaba conocerte para golpearte hasta morir—Hidan sonrió divertido — puedes estar tranquilo, cuide bien de ella

—Neji espera—shikamaru trato de detener al Hyuga mientras este abría la celda y se ponía frente a Hidan para golpearlo en el rostro.

Hidan quedó arrodilado por el golpe, antes de regresarle la mirada a Neji escupió la sangre dentro de su boca a causa del golpe, sonrió más al ver la furia en el rostro de Neji, el byakugan se había activado dándole un aspecto más amenazante.

—La única forma de matarme es lo que tu amigo de allá hizo hace tiempo pero no funcionó— Hidan rio— además mi querida Tenten te odiaria al averigüar que fuiste tu el que lo hiciste.

Neji se limitó a golpearlo de nuevo está vez en el estómago, Hidan cayó al suelo por falta de aire tosiendo.

—Vuelve a hablar de Tenten de esa manera y dejaré paralizado todo su sistema nervioso— mencionó Neji con furia— desearas haber muerto.

Hidan rio en el suelo por unos momentos y después levantó el rostro mirando con furia al Hyuga.

—Adelante sólo harás que ella te odie— volvió a reír está vez más fuerte.

—¿Que le hiciste?— Neji entrecerró los ojos enojado.

—Nada—declaró Hidan entre risas— ella vino hacia mí por si sola, cuando Jashin nos unió, era inevitable hasta para mí resistirse.

Neji estaba apunto de tirar otro puñetazo en el rostro de Hidan cuando Shikamaru tomó su hombro deteniéndolo.

—Estas cayendo en su provocación Neji y es molesto— Shikamaru suspiró fastidiado— lo único que hace es alardear sobre su Dios ficticio, no obtendrás nada de él de esa manera, no es tan listo como parece, encontraramos otra forma.

Neji cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, salió de la celda, Hidan se colocó de pie mirándolos seriamente.

—Por su seguridad espero que ella y el hijo bendito por Jashin estén bien— sonrió y sus facciones del rostro tocaron la locura que lo caracterizaba— de no ser así cuando salga de aquí voy disfrutar cortando en pedazos cada parte de sus cuerpos, mientras todavía están conscientes de que lo hago.

Neji le dedicó una última mirada de odio antes de dejarlo de nuevo en soledad.

Hidan dejó de sonrier para apretar los dientes furioso, observó de nuevo cada detalle de la celda para buscar un punto débil y escapar lo antes posible, deseo ser lo un poco más inteligente para lograrlo lo antes posible.

Ese día Neji ni acudió a visitarla y eso estaba bien, Tenten no quería la compañía de nadie que no fuera Hidan.

Volvió abrazarse a ella misma al caminar con la habitación en la que estaba encerrada, analizó cada parte de ella hasta llegar a la puerta.

Podía burlarla con algo agilidad al abrirse, aunque sus intentos serían en vanos si alguien como Neji entraba.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Tenten se asustó abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa, la persona que había venido a su mente estaba frente a ella.

Neji estaba igual de sorprendido al verla levantada cerca de la puerta, el contacto visual no duró mucho Tenten dió la vuelta con intención de colocarse en la cama de nuevo.

—Intentabas irte— declaró Neji de manera rápida, con un tono de voz neutro que Tenten conocía bien, estaba enojado.

Tenten decidió no responder y terminar de dirigirse a la cama pero escuchó la puerta cerrarse y fue detenida tomada por Neji en el antebrazo derecho, Tenten se rehuso a devolverle la mirada al Hyuga aunque ella sentía que la observaba esperando que ella lo hiciera.

—Quieres irte, ¿No es así?— Neji apretó los dientes y siguió hablando— respóndeme Tenten.

Tenten forcejó sin fuerzas el agarre de Neji, después sostuvo la mirada aperlada sin expresión, cansada.

—No puedes seguir así por mucho tiempo y lo sabes— Neji volvió a hablar— sabes que terminara contigo en un hospital conectada a una clase de suero si decides seguir sin comer lo suficiente, lo sabes a la perfección... sabes que no te dejaremos morir y esa es la razón por la que haces esto...

—Yo... sólo quiero verlo, saber que está bien— Tenten bajó la mirada de lado.

—Bien— Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida y tuvo contacto con los ojos aperlados pero se asustó que la mirada de Neji no era nada amable— Te llevaré a verlo una vez y después te olvidarás de todo esto, ¿entiendes? volverás a comer bien y te dejarás ayudar por nosotros en tu enfermedad.

—No estoy enferma— los labios de Tenten hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

—Tampoco estás enamorada como crees— Neji apretó ligeramente el agarre— él sólo abusó de ti, te utilizó a ti y a tu debilidad... y sea lo que sea que te hizo para que pronuncies esas palabras tan ensayadas yo juro que lo romperé— soltó el antebrazo de Tenten sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos.

—Ya no soy quién era...no puedes obligarme a nada... ni siquiera a amar...

Tenten calló de inmediato y desvío la mirada.

—No, no voy a obligarte a amarme— Neji dió la vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación habló de nuevo— nunca te he obligado... y sin embargo es la misma razón por la cual no puedes terminar esa frase.

Tenten se quedó de nuevo sola sentada en su cama, las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro mientras tomaba el bulto de su vientre acariciándolo suavemente.


	6. 6ta Conversación

_Lo largo de la capucha cubría casi todo su rostro y estaba bien para ella, no había sido capaz de cambiar su apariencia no quería que nadie la viera con aquel característico color negro con blanco._

 _No podía escapar por más que analizará la situación, él tenía el control sobre ella, podía dejarla al borde de la muerte en cuanto lo deseará, tenía que asegurarse de estar a salvo para separase de el, el problema era que no sabía en donde estaban ni a dónde se dirigían._

 _Caminaba detrás de él escuchando sus maldiciones de vez en cuando quejándose de que ella caminaba muy lento, Tenten fruncía el ceño y él volvía a ignorarla apresurando el paso._

 _Habían pasado más de tres días y todos eran así, descansaban en alguna cueva o casa abandonada y seguían a la mañana siguiente, Tenten había esperado las torturas cada día pero estas nunca llegaron, Hidan siempre la dejaba sola al dormir por las noches sin mencionar ni una palabra._

 _—¡Perfección!, te damos gracias Jashin por este regalo— Hidan sonrió y apresuró el paso subiendo por una pequeña colina en aquel bosque._

 _Tenten levantó la vista aún con la capucha cubriendo su rostro, miró hacia donde se dirigía Hidan, un templo que parecía estar abandonado, huecos en el techo y plantas que se enrruedan entre los cimientos de toda la estructura._

 _Tenten subió las escaleras y vio a Hidan arrodillado mientras apuñalaba con una aguja una parte del suelo, después de romperla observó como metió la mano en el y sacó varios papeles de diferentes tamaños y colores._

 _—Jashin nos bendice con su mandato— tomó los papeles y se adentró al templo._

 _Después de dar un vistazo a sus espaldas viendo el bosque, Tenten siguió los pasos de Hidan._

 _Por dentro el templo no era diferente a como la castaña se lo imaginaba, era un espacio extenso con varios pilares alrededor y en el centro de todo había una estatua de una deidad olvidada._

 _Los agujeros en el techo iluminaban la oscuridad bastante bien, Tenten observó a Hidan sentado con las piernas dobladas y los papeles frente a él, tomando uno por uno y leyendolos._

 _Tenten no se acercó, no le importaba lo que su psicópata secuestrador hacía en lo más mínimo, lo único que le importaba es poder escapar, se pasaba día y noche pensando en eso sin tener que sufrir por sus huesos rotos o morir._

 _Sé acercó a una de las esquinas donde habían velas apagadas y llenas de polvo con telerañas arriba de ellos había un espejo completamente sucio, Tenten levantó una de sus mangas y lo limpió._

 _Fue ahí cuando vio por primera vez aquel aspecto con detenimiento, se tocó el rostro dándose asco, se imaginó regresando a Konoha con la tinta negra en su piel y el rechazo de todos al verla de esa manera, era más fácil imaginarse en una silla de ruedas lo que restaba de su vida._

 _—¿Hasta cuándo estarás con la tinta bendita?— Tenten observó a Hidan detrás de ella mirándola con disgusto._

 _—Quitamela— Tenten volteó con el ceño fruncido hacía él._

 _—Ya te dije cómo hacerlo, maldición eres más molesta que el idiota de Kakuzu— camino fuera del templo._

 _La chica se encontraba frustrada al mirar de nuevo el espejo, cerró los ojos y suspiró, trató de relajarse y de imaginarse de nuevo en su tono de piel morena de siempre._

 _Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su aspecto original, suspiró de alegría ya no parecía un monstruo , antes de salir del templo observó los papeles tirados en el suelo, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo recogerlos ni saber que eran._

 _—Esplendido, así que al fin le rezaste a Jashin por primera vez— Hidan sonrió con entusiasmado hacía ella, Tenten sólo lo ignoró pasándolo de largo._

 _—No le rece a tu Dios— el rostro de Hidan cambió a uno de seriedad— ¿a dónde me llevas?, ¿que eran esos papeles?_

 _—Oye niña es molesto que hagas tantas preguntas— Hidan le miró con disgusto._

 _—Mi nombre es Tenten— le dijo molesta._

 _—Pfff con si me importara— bufó mirándole sin interés y continuó su camino, la castaña lo siguió de nuevo, caminaron por varios minutos en silencio hasta que desde la cima de una colina Hidan sonrió al ver la pequeña aldea frente a ellos, Tenten vió una ligera oportunidad de escapar— vamos apresúrate, diablos si que eres lenta._

 _Al entrar a la pequeña aldea Tenten observó algunos campos de arroz alrededor de ella, pero no había personas por lo menos no en las calles._

 _Después de caminar al centro de la aldea Hidan sonrió con locura y extendió las manos con una de ellas sosteniendo su guadaña y gritó._

 _—¡Vamos no sean tímidos!, ¡Jashin ha escuchado sus ruegos y lamentos por venganza!_

 _Tenten le miró con algo de incómodidad pensando que para ser un criminal buscado que tenía que tener cuidado al llamar la atención no lo tenía ni en lo más mínimo._

 _"Qué idiota" mencionó Tenten en su mente mirándolo con molestia y luego a los alrededores, por más minutos que esperaron no apareció nadie frente a ellos, salvo un niño y Tenten temió por él al ponerse frente a Hidan, estaba lista para ponerse en medio de los dos y salvarlo de aquel psicópata._

 _—Asi que fuiste tu, ¿no es así?— Hidan sonrió divertido mientras del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra sacó algunos papeles y los dejó caer al suelo— tus ruegos por venganza, Jashin los ha escuchado atentamente— apuntó con su guadaña al niño que Tenten observó no temblaba de miedo ante la amenaza frente a él— así que dime, ¿a quién tengo que sacrificar en nombre del gran y misericordioso Jashin?_

 _—Vienen al amanecer— el niño habló y Tenten se sorprendió de la seriedad con la que lo hacía— no se cumplió la cuota arroz del mes pasado, pidieron el doble después de matar a mi padre y a mi hermano— el niño apretó los puños furioso—más te vale que los rumores sean ciertos, juntamos todo el dinero que teníamos— aventó al suelo un pequeño saco de monedas que sonaron al tocar la tierra— que sufran._

 _Hidan sonrió y avanzó hacia el niño el cual no se movió de posición, alzó su guadaña por arriba del niño._

 _—Bien, en ese caso Jashin te agradece tu sacrificio— sonrió con amabilidad falsa y bajó la guadaña pero la detuvo en el mismo instante con una mueca de disgusto._

 _Tenten se encontraba con los brazos extendidos colocándose frente al niño protegiéndolo, miraba con furia a Hidan._

 _—Sobre mi cadáver imbécil— sentenció Tenten de inmediato y después se dirigió al niño— corre ahora._

 _Pero el niño no se movió Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida, el niño la veia molesto._

 _—Apartate tonta— el niño de cabellos negros y revueltos le dijo en tono severo— si él no me tiene como sacrificio mi aldea perecerá mañana._

 _—Hay otras maneras, los ninjas de Konoha y de la alianza pueden ayudarlos sólo tienen que..._

 _—¡Mandamos miles de cartas con peticiones!—le contestó con furia interrumpiendola— ¡Nadie contestó!, ¡A nadie le importamos sin una buena producción de arroz!— bajó la mirada frustrado— hasta que escuché de él y su Dios... y no me importa nada salvo que los que tienen a mi aldea sometida paguen con su sangre._

 _Tenten observó sorprendida queriendo hacer algo, queriendo regresar a Konoha y venir con ayuda necesaria, la risa de Hidan la sacó de sus pensamientos._

 _—Así es, sólo Jashin se preocupa por las causas desesperadas como estas— retiró la guadaña colocándola de lado— ahora niño muéstranos un lugar para dormir y algo para comer antes de que cambie de opinión y te parta en dos en este instante._

 _El niño observó con atención y se inclinó hacía él dando las gracias por haber perdonado su vida en ese momento, guió a Hidan hacía una de las casas, Tenten miró atónita y después reaccionó sin sacarse la pregunta de la cabeza ¿Hidan realmente había perdonado la vida del niño?_

 _—¿Te quedaras ahí todo el día o que?— le miró molesto al entrar a la casa, Tenten lo siguió._

 _El niño los dejó solos con una pequeña mesa y comida en ella, y dos camas individuales. Tenten comió en silencio al igual que Hidan lo hacía, la noche cayó y Tenten no pudo guardar más el silencio._

 _—Le perdonaste la vida...— lo dijo como una afirmación, como si algo dentro de ella sabía que Hidan no lo negaría._

 _Hidan se encontraba con los brazos recargados e sobre su cabeza recostado en una de las camas con los ojos cerrados mientras Tenten seguía sentada en la mesa._

 _—Tks ¿quién dijo que así fue? no seas estúpida, en verdad logras irritante más que mi antiguo compañero— mencionó irritado— ese niño tiene tanto odio dentro de sí que tal vez le haga bien a este patético mundo si continua vivo, Jashin ganaría un servidor más._

 _—¿Por qué haces esto?— frunció el ceño hacia él— si quieres ayudar a las personas hay otras formas de hacerlo..._

 _—¿Cómo ignorar sus peticiones tal y como tú estúpida aldea lo hace?— Hidan se levantó de la cama estirando sus brazos._

 _—Seguramente hay una explicación para esto— Tenten entrecerró los ojos hacía el suelo— Konoha recibe demasiadas peticiones..._

 _—Si... lo que digas...— Hidan caminó hacía la puerta sin mirarla, tomó su guadaña y se colocó su chaqueta._

 _—¿A dónde vas todas las noches?_

 _Hidan le miró antes de salir, fue la primera vez que Tenten no vió una sonrisa retorcida hacía la locura ni ninguna de las expresiones características que ya conocida del asesino, simplemente le miró por unos segundos haciendo contacto visual con ella segundos antes de salir por la puerta._


	7. 7ma Conversación

_Tenten esperó unos minutos sentada en esa mesa para después abrir la puerta saliendo y asegurándose de que Hidan no estuviera a los alrededores, con rapidez tocó la primera puerta que vio._

 _— Auxilio, no soy como él, soy de Konoha, me secuestró._

 _Pero nadie respondió a sus plegarias de inmediato volvió a tocar en otra puerta y esta vez, se entre abrió mostrando al mismo niño que los había recibido, este con una mirada molesta hacía Tenten cerró la puerta de inmediato._

 _—¡No! espera, por favor no te haré nada— Tenten volvió a tocar con algo de desesperación— necesito ayuda._

 _— Harás que me mate, harás que nos maten a todos— la voz se escuchó igual de severa que antes detrás de la puerta— fuera de aquí._

 _—No entiendes, él me secuestró— la garganta de Tenten ardió y aunque había guardado la postura en frente de su enemigo por tanto tiempo ahora acababa de romperse con unas simples palabras— sólo quiero volver, quiero regresar a Konoha._

 _Tenten se recargó en la puerta dejando caer lágrimas al suelo._

 _La puerta se abrió un poco y Tenten casi pierde el equilibrio al estar recargada en ella, observó a niño que no la miraba pero le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que pasara._

 _La chica secó sus lágrimas y se adentró de inmediato._

 _—Gracias— una vez a dentro observó pocos mueves y que no había nadie más aparte del niño— gracias, en serio gracias._

 _—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— le miró con molestia— apresúrate a decirlo o te hecho a patadas de aquí._

 _—Necesito tener contacto con Konoha, ¿tienes idea de cómo?_

 _—Nos quitaron hace semanas la comunicación con otras aldeas— el niño no le dejó de ver con molestia— para que no pudiéramos pedir más auxilio a ninjas, lo cual es irónico por qué jamás respondieron._

 _—¿Dónde estamos?, ¿qué país es este?_

 _—Estamos en el límite territorial del país de los demonios._

 _Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió cuando lo recordó._

 _—La princesa Shion... hay una sacerdotisa que ahora dirige el país, ¿no es así?_

 _—Aja_

 _Sus piernas casi fallaron por la emoción de ser libre cuando susurro incrédula aquel nombre._

 _—Neji...yo conozco a alguien ahí— sonrió hacía el niño— ¿tienes un mapa?_

 _—¿Si te lo doy te irás?—El niño bufó con fastidio._

 _—Y un arma, cualquier tipo— le pidió de inmediato, Hidan le había quitado los pergaminos cuando despertó._

 _—No tenemos armas aquí, ¿no crees que ya nos hubiéramos defendido?— el niño camino a un caja y sacó de ella un pergamino entregándoselo nada amable— toma el mapa y vete._

 _Bajó la mirada tomando apretando el pergamino en sus manos y lo extendió en el suelo arrodillándose._

 _—¿Dónde estamos exactamente?— le preguntó._

 _El niño se arrodilló junto a ella y señaló uno de los límites dibujados en el mapa._

 _—Te lo agradezco y no sabes cuánto— abrió la puerta y antes de salir le miró de reojo y sonrió un poco— en el momento que esté en Konoha veré por tu aldea._

 _— Es tarde... mi padre y mi hermano no volverán..._

 _Cuando Tenten cerró la puerta hizo una mueca de disgusto, volvió a la casa y extendió de nuevo el mapa en el suelo, sonrió viendo que no le tomaría mucho tiempo antes de llegar con Neji, decidió dormir un poco aliviada en unos días estaría a salvo con el hombre que le quitaba el aliento con sólo verlo._

Tenten caminó con la mirada baja cuando entraron a las celdas de la prisión de Konoha, aunque no lo parecía iba sonriendo en su interior, al fin lo vería, al hombre que amaba.

Había sido incrédula de lo que Neji le había dicho la noche anterior pero cuando se presentó con ella en la mañana él no mencionó nada cuando hizo el ademán para que la siguiera.

Neji era bueno escondiendo sus sentimientos pero Tenten siempre había notado cada uno de ellos con más detalle que los demás, estaba furioso pero a Tenten no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ahora ya no.

Cuando Neji detuvo el paso, ella se apresuró a ver entre los barrotes de la celda, dejó de respirar en cuanto lo vio, el tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que ella pero un poco más relajada.

La garganta de Tenten ardió y las lágrimas salieron, no lo soporto más y se inclinó quedando de rodillas en frente a la celda sollozando.

Neji no paró de ver en ningún momento la reacción de la chica, su furia creció por dentro tratando de controlarse sabiendo que si todo iba como lo había planeado probablemente descubriría el truco de Hidan para tener a Tenten en ese estado.

—Deja de llorar— la voz fría de Hidan se escuchó y Tenten volteo de inmediato hacía arriba encontrándose con la mirada sería de Hidan.

Tenten secó sus lágrimas con rapidez asintiendo con la cabeza, tragó en seco impidiéndoselo llorar de nuevo.

Neji abrió ligeramente los ojos al ver aquello, sus manos se apretaron formando puños y haciéndose daño a si mismo.

—Buena chica— Hidan sonrió hacía ella mientras se inclinó frente a ella, separandolos únicamente los barrotes de la celda, dejó de sonreír de nuevo para mirarla de cuerpo completo— estás más delgada.

—No es importante Hidan, sólo quería verte, tenía que verte— la castaña le sonrió con amabilidad— estoy comiendo lo suficiente para el bebé no te preocupes, tú sigues igual... ¿te están dando de comer?... les dije que quería estar aquí contigo y se negaron, yo...— Tenten paró de hablar cuando vio la mirada severa de Hidan hacía ella— lo siento, estoy hablando de más...

—Come— le ordenó de inmediato— no lo que creas que es suficiente, tan sólo come bien Tenten.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza sonriendo con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Comeré, no debes preocuparte— tocó su vientre sonriendo— ha estado moviéndose, desearía que pudieras sentirlo.

Hidan se levantó dejando de mirarla, observó al Hyuga y sonrió con satisfacción al ver como el rostro de chico estaba cubierto en una máscara de ira.

—¿Hidan?— Tenten se levantó y lo miró extrañada este dejó de ver a Neji y de sonreír al ver a Tenten— Hidan...

La mirada era fría hacía ella tomándola por completa sorpresa, el mayor no le respondió, caminó y se sentó al final de la celda como en un principio, con las piernas dobladas en una posición despreocupada y las manos atadas frente a él, Tenten observó cómo los ojos violetas la observaban a detalle y ella lo supo de inmediato él estaba diciéndole todo con aquella mirada.

Sintió un jalón en el antebrazo, volteó y frunció el ceño hacia Neji.

—Vamos— mencionó con una voz ronca, de nuevo Tenten notó lo que ella no quería notar, aquella carga de furia que el chico deseaba ocultar.

—No, todavía no, espera un poco— le suplico pero Neji negó con la cabeza ligeramente, de inmediato volvió a voltear hacía la celda viendo a Hidan todavía observándola y este sonrió.

— Rezale a Jashin por mi Tenten— escuchó a Hidan decir sin dejar de verlo mientras era arrastrada por Neji— tal vez a ti si logre escucharte...

Tenten quedó en atónita procesando las palabras de Hidan y su significado sin llegar a ninguno en ese momento, su rostro mostró furia al voltear hacía Neji y deshacerse del agarre, para ese momento Tenten observó que estaban fuera de las celdas de máxima seguridad, lejos de Hidan.

—¡Te odio!— le gritó mientras se soltaba bruscamente del agarre del chico— los odio a todos ustedes — Neji seguía con su rostro cubierto en furia— te juro que...

Cuando Neji tocó el centro de su pecho con su dedo índice y corazón, Tenten sintió de inmediato como su cuerpo se relajó totalmente evitó cerrar los ojos, antes de caer al suelo fue atrapada por los brazos de Neji, trató de hablar pero no lo consiguió, era inútil Neji había relajado su sistema nervioso ninguna parte de su cuerpo respondía a su mando, luchó por tener los ojos abiertos mientras Neji la cargaba de regreso a su habitación privada, la recostó en su cama y después se levantó sin dejar de verla.

—No soy tu enemigo Tenten— Neji mencionó un poco triste hacía ella— no me conviertas en uno.

Tenten cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el cansancio de todo su cuerpo quedando inconsciente. _O_

 _Observó atónita y con más miedo que en toda su vida el derramamiento de sangre que no pudo evitar._

 _Al amanecer Hidan había cumplido con su parte del trato y había emboscado y asesinado a los que tenían a toda la aldea sometida._

 _La risa psicópata de Hidan se escuchó al mismo tiempo que ella veía el suelo pintado del rojizo de la sangre ya coagulandose, Tenten quería vomitar y al mismo tiempo correr por su vida lejos de aquel monstruo._

 _—Oye— subió la mirada hacía un Hidan totalmente cubierto de sangre y con la piel negra con blanco que le sonreía sin cordura— ¿Viste la lluvia de sangre?, ¿no te pareció hermosa?, es el milagro del mandato de Jashin así que... quita esa cara— la chica notó que él se había acercado lo suficiente para tomar su mejilla y sonreír con amabilidad falsa— la próxima vez deberías venir y bailar conmigo bajo la lluvia._

 _Y sucedió, Tenten se levantó y corrió hacia el árbol más cercano se recargó en el y vomitó._


	8. 8va Conversación

La ira lo comía por dentro y aunque había tratado más de una vez en ese día no perder el control simplemente no lo logró.

Y es que, desde que Neji tiene memoria la única en hacerle sentir casi desbordar sus sentimientos y traerlos a la luz era Tenten.

Su mejor amiga y la que había sido su compañera de equipo durante años, se cuidaron la espalda el uno al otro tantas veces que los dos conocían cada actitud del otro y viceversa.

Neji no entendía nada de lo que sucedía en aquella situación y esa era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía de esa manera.

Cuando dieron a Tenten por muerta el se negó rotundamente a creerlo, se encontraba en el palacio del país de los demonios cuando le dieron la noticia, recordó a la perfección como se había repetido una y otra vez en su mente que aquellas palabras en la carta que Shikamaru le había mandado no eran ciertas.

Días después interrumpió su misión para recorrer la zona donde la chica había sido vista por última vez, y es que sin un cuerpo muerto frente a él, jamás aceptaría que ella se había ido.

"Te esperaré"

Era lo último que Tenten le había dicho aquella mañana que partió hacia su misión en la entrada de la aldea con una sonrisa hacia él al despedirse, él sabía a la perfección lo que ella sentía hacía él, incluso antes de la guerra se había dado cuenta de eso pero ella nunca hizo algo para retenerlo y decirle que se quedara en Konoha.

Neji tomó una decisión, había decidido entre su deber y ella.

Poco después de irse supo que había confundido la amistad de la chica y el amor que nació por los años junto a ella, pero ya era tarde y no podía regresar, no hasta cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a la ahora gobernante del país de los demonios.

Cuando recibió la carta de Shikamaru meses después diciendo que la habían encontrado, él ignoró toda orden dicha por Shion y regresó lo más antes posible para verla.

Pero ya no encontró la sonrisa que le había provocado tranquilidad al despedirse por última vez, se encontró con una mirada de odio hacia lo que tuviera en frente y palabras llenas de devoción hacia el monstruo que la había secuestradado y abusado de ella.

Cuando salió de habitación de Tenten, golpeó con su puño la pared más cercana para sacar su frustración, todo lo que había presenciado, aquella mirada de preocupación y sonrisa de felicidad que Tenten le había dedicado al criminal lo había sacado totalmente fuera de sí, los pensamientos se le revolvían en su cabeza y no sabía cuál exactamente era la mejor manera de resolver aquello que parecía no tener solución, tenía ganas de matar a golpes a Hidan y mismo tiempo de tomar a la chica que permanecía dormida y llevarla muy lejos de ahí.

"No puedes obligarme a nada, ni siquiera a amarte"

Recordó las palabras incompletas que casi salieron de la boca de la chica y se negó a creerlas, debía de haber algo que la tuviera bajo el control de aquel criminal y él no descubría lo que era.

-Te he visto enojado pero... recordaré no pasar los límites, pareces alguien capaz de matar en estos momentos- la voz de mujer hizo una pausa antes de continuar cuando Neji volteo al reconocerla- da miedo.

-Shion- frunció el ceño hacía la mirada desinteresada de la chica- ¿qué haces aqui?

-Bueno, aquel que prometió quedarse a mi lado para asegurar mi protección y bienestar ha estado jugando entre las celdas de seguridad de Konoha con criminales- suspiró molesta antes de hablar, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-No es tu asunto- Neji entrecerró los ojos hacía ella molesto- regresa a tu país.

-Yo creo que sí lo es Neji- sonrió de manera sarcástica- hiciste una promesa y si no la cumples, sabes lo que pasará.

-Ya te lo había dicho, volveré en cuanto se arregle esto y ella esté fuera de peligro y no en una celda.

Shion no respondió en lugar de eso caminó hacia él deteniendo ligeramente su paso a su lado para después ir con la intención de abrir la puerta de seguridad detrás de ellos, Neji se lo impidió de inmediato tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó con furia en sus palabras.

-Quiero al fin conocerla- declaró Shion de manera segura y obvia- saber porque siempre que se menciona su nombre quieres saber la razón.

Shion se libró del agarré de Neji y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Tenten inconsciente en su cama, caminó al centro de la habitación y se detuvo al verla de pies a cabeza con un rápido vistazo.

-¿Fuiste tú?- volteó hacía él con molestia- ¿acaso no soportarse algo que te dijo y la dejaste inconsciente?, por dios Neji me siento desepcionada al saber que te da miedo enfrentarla directamente en una discusión-volvio a ver a Tenten sin interés- eso es lo que me diferencia de ella, que no te da miedo enfrentarte a mí y todo lo que soy, eso fortalece nuestra relación, ¿no lo crees?

-Fuera- le dijo de nuevo con furia.

Shion sonrió con algo de diversión como si aquello fuera un juego entre ambos, lo disfrutaba.

-Tuve un sueño- cerró los ojos y suspiró- una premonición y por eso vine por ti para decirte que ella no vale la pena, ya no.

-No me interesa.

-Debe de interesarte- frunció el ceño irritada- todo en ella murió ese día, ya no va a regresar por más que lo intentes, aléjate de ella o morirás de la misma forma también.

Shion caminó saliendo de la habitación y el chico después de dar un vistazo hacía Tenten salió con ella.

-Regresemos- le ordenó Shion de inmediato al caminar por el pasillo y cuando se dio cuenta de que Neji no la seguía se detuvo y volteó hacia él hablando- deja ese orgullo a un lado no fue tu culpa que haya muerto después de todo, ella ya tiene a alguien que se preocupe por eso.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó al fin Neji irritado, no le gustaba para nada las predicciones de Shion le hacían recordar que tal vez el destino si estaba forjado para una obligación aunque Naruto ya le había mostrado a los dos lo contrario.

-Mientras se trate de ella aceptas escuchar todo lo que venga, ¿no es así?- le dijo irritada- vi a través de otro cuerpo que no era el mío... vi al villano convirtiéndose en héroe al reflejarse en un espejo- soltó con seriedad- y al héroe convirtiéndose en villano rompiendo el mismo espejo en el que se había reflejado.

-¿Viste a través ella?- dijo casi con sorpresa en su mirada.

-No lo sé, probablemente si, no lo entiendo pero cada noche sueño lo mismo y es constante, el odio se convierte en amor y viceversa- bajó la mirada mostrando algo de preocupación- no había tenido un sueño tan lúcido y repetitivo como este desde el de Naruto.

-Naruto no murió, te equivocaste y su destino cambió- camino pasándola de largo mientras hablaba- no significa nada.

-Me estremese- Neji se detuvo sin voltear a verla- me despierto temblando a media noche, no me gusta nada ver a través de ella, es inquietante... siento que me hace daño, y después cuando despierto me doy cuenta de que es sólo un sueño... lo que más me asusta es que, justo antes de despertar cuando siento ese dolor en su punto más alto hay una pequeña satisfacción en el... siento como le termina agradando herirme y sentir ese dolor...- Shion se abrazó a sí misma al recordarlo- empezaron justo el día en que la encontraron y te fuiste, quiero que se acabe, sé que ya no tendré ese sueño si regresas.

Se adelantó unos pasos y se dio cuenta de que aún temblaba cuando abrazó a Neji por detrás recargandose en su espalda por unos segundos y cuando sintió que éste no respondía ella se separó y caminó hablando por última vez.

-Me quedaré en Konoha por unos días, esperando a que tomes una decisión- Shion bajó la mirada triste pero después miró decidida y segura hacía Neji- no me hagas romper con nuestro trato sólo para llevarte a la fuerza de aquí.

Después se fue dejándolo solo, segundos después volvió a golpear la pared cercana con frustración.

"No soy tu enemigo Tenten, no me conviertas en uno"

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a la chica antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Entró de nuevo a la habitación de Tenten y la observó con atención tomando una decisión.

No le importaba ya por cual medio lo haría, ni en qué se convertiría al lograrlo, si Tenten creía que era el villano de aquella historia estaba bien por el momento antes de demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba regresando a él y dejando que la protegiera de cualquier peligro.

Después un pensamiento fugaz pasó por su cabeza.

Quizás los verdaderos villanos, nunca quisieron serlo desde un principio.


	9. 9na Conversación

_En cada paso que daba su mente le decía que corriera lo más rápido que podía lejos de aquel monstruo._

 _Después de ver a Hidan matando a tres personas violentamente había vaciado todo su estómago e incluso le daba aún asco el estar junto al criminal._

 _Ni el niño de la aldea ni los pobladores salieron después de eso, Tenten se imaginó que era porque sus vidas corrían en riesgo de que aquel psicópata se las quitarse._

 _Estaba cansada, su cuerpo había hecho un esfuerzo muy grande al vomitar, su mirada estaba perdida mientras seguía de nuevo a Hidan a donde quiera que se dirigiera._

 _Ya era de pasada media noche cuando Hidan se detuvo sonriendo al ver otro templo abandonado frente a él, volteó de reojo a Tenten con la misma sonrisa._

 _—Puedes pasar la noche dentro— señaló con su guadaña hacía el interior, Tenten hizo lo posible por no mirarlo directamente a los ojos._

 _Tembló cuando se dio cuenta lo cerca que Hidan estaba de ella momento a otro._

 _—¿Aaaah?, ¿estás escuchando?— Hidan le mostró una mueca de disgusto, después bufó y habló mientras ya se encontraba caminando lejos de la chica perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche— qué molestia._

 _Tenten no pareció darse cuenta de cuánto tiempo había estado parada en plena oscuridad sin moverse hasta que pareció despertar de un ligero trance y observó con dirección hacía dónde Hidan había desaparecido y vio hacía la dirección contraria preguntándose, ¿Qué tan lejos correría antes de que él se diera cuenta y le quebrara todos sus huesos con un solo chasquido de sus dedos?_

 _Sacó el mapa y lo extendió en el suelo, apesar de estar cansada y distraída en aquel trance pudo notar que se dirigieron hacia el este, cálculo algunos kilómetros y sus dedos se deslizaron por el papel del pergamino mostrando el nombre del país de los demonios debajo de ellos._

 _Volvió a voltear hacía la dirección donde Hidan había ido, fue cuando escuchó con atención algo que reconocía con años de experiencia en armas, el sonido agudo de hilos de ninja tensando y usándose entre los árboles para sostener armas antes de ser lanzadas hacía alguna dirección._

 _Duró mucho tiempo escuchando aquellos sonidos, uno tras otro volviendo a caer en otro trance donde sus piernas estaban inmóviles y su mente le gritaba que estaba loca para acercarse por voluntad propia hacía aquel monstruo, le gritaba que dejara todo y saliera corriendo hasta donde pudiera hacerlo._

 _El ruido se detuvo y luego vino enseguida otro que Tenten reconocía, varias armas se clavaban en la madera de los árboles y los hilos ninjas habían dejado de tensaron, fue cuando minutos después sus pies se encontraban avanzando hacía el último lugar donde quería ir._

 _Los ojos de Tenten se abrieron totalmente y ella llevó sus manos hacia su boca al ver aquello._

 _Hidan yacía en el suelo dentro del círculo con el que maldecia a los que mataba, todo su cuerpo estaba atravesando por diferentes armas, Tenten reconoció algunas como propias y otras más que no, grandes y pequeñas todas clavadas en el cuerpo de Hidan la sangre se deramaba al rededor deformando el círculo, algunas extremidades parecían estar cortadas, observó cómo el pecho del mayor estaba atravesando por los filos de su propia guadaña, el rostro de Hidan estaba atravesando también, su ojo derecho parecía inservible ya con la aguja en el, observó a Tenten con su ojo izquierdo y aún con una sonrisa aunque mostrando dificultad al mantenerla._

 _—Ya me lo estaba preguntando...— la voz de Hidan era tan baja como un susurro— ¿Cuánto tardaría un conejo curioso como tú en seguirme y ver lo que hacía?_

 _Tosió sangre por el esfuerzo del habla, aún sin dejar de sonreír, dejó de ver a Tenten y observó el cielo estrellado y después bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos._

 _—Estúpido e ingenuo conejo..._

 _Las piernas de la chica temblaron, así como sus labios y manos, se imaginó en esa posición atravesada por varias de sus armas y después sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo a gran velocidad en el sentido contrario al que Hidan estaba._

 _Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos se arrodilló abrazándose a si misma en el proceso, temblando y derramando lágrimas, con más miedo que en toda su vida al ver de lo que era capaz de hacerse a si mismo e imaginando lo que podía hacerle a ella, se acostó en la hierba y cerró los ojos deseando que cuando los abriera de nuevo se encontraba en su departamento en Konoha._

 _Después de varias horas y casi el amanecer, continuó su camino al darse cuenta de que aún contaba con sus piernas para hacerlo._

 _Desde una pequeña colina divisó un gran palacio en medio de toda la aldea, había llegado, el país de los demonios._

 _Cuando se acercó a la entrada vió la seguridad y a varias personas cruzando por ella, miró su uniforme ninja destrozado y sucio, sin su banda de Konoha no podían identificarla para dejarla pasar, entre la multitud de comerciantes que entraban al país Tenten se metió en una carreta de paja y burló la seguridad de entrada._

 _Una vez adentro buscó de inmediato la entrada del palacio y se dirigió hacia uno de los guardias en ella._

 _—Me llamo Tenten, soy de Konoha quisiera hablar con Neji Hyuga._

 _La chica observó cómo el guardia la miró de pies a cabeza y después sonrió en forma de burla._

 _—Si, claro y yo soy la princesa de este país— rio y el otro guardia lo hizo con él._

 _Tenten frunció el ceño._

 _—No estoy bromeando, él sabrá quién soy así que déjeme pasar— la chica se adelantó pero la lanza del guardia apunto a su garganta deteniéndola._

 _—Alto niña, no veo tu banda ninja por ningún lado— entrecerró los ojos empujándola con la misma lanza— nadie que no esté autorizado puede entrar al palacio._

 _—Entonces traigalo, me reconocerá de inmediato— respondió Tenten rápidamente._

 _—No recibo órdenes de nadie que no viva en este palacio— la empujó de nuevo con su lanza— largo de aquí niña o te sacaré del país._

 _Tenten apretó los dientes y caminó alejándose, debía tener paciencia ya se encontraba cerca de Neji, ahora sólo tenía que hacer que la viera y pronto estaría en Konoha sana y salva._

 _Mientras caminaba sus ojos divisaron varios carteles en una pizarra en el exterior de una pequeña casa, Tenten lo reconoció de inmediato le había hablado de eso, en diferentes países después de la guerra se habían colocado pequeñas embajadas que asistían a las personas de cualquier aldea correspondiente a la alianza ninja, en Konoha habían colocado una semejante._

 _Entró a la pequeña casa y se encontró con una señora mayor con lentes que la vio con algo de desinterés._

 _—Hola— sonrió aliviada, la mujer no correspondió— mi nombre es Tenten Amma y necesito contactar con Konoha, están buscándome._

 _La mujer la miró por unos momentos antes de tomar una carpeta y abrirla y comenzar a leer, Tenten se dió cuenta que la buscaba entre todos los no nombres de personas desaparecidas, al pasar por la segunda hoja la mujer volteó negando con la cabeza._

 _—Lo siento, Konoha no busca a ninguna Tenten Amma_

 _—¿Qué?, no, se equivoca, me secuestraron después de fallar en una misión, tiene que..._

 _—No está ese nombre en la lista—la mayor se acomodó los lentes mientras volteó la carpeta hacía ella— puedes comprobarlo si quieres._

 _Tenten arrebató las hojas de la mesa y leyó con rapidez cada uno de los nombres en las dos hojas, abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que la mujer no mentía._

 _—Si el nombre no está..._

 _—Significa que la persona que dices ser está muerta o lo estás inventando— le miró con molestia._

 _—No, no es cierto, debe contactar con Konoha y decirles que soy yo— Tenten bajó las hojas mirando con algo de desesperación tratando de procesar todo— estoy seguro de que hay una equivocación._

 _—Imposible, estás listas son actualizadas constantemente— suspiró irritada— deberías traer una banda que compruebe lo que dices niña, por la seguridad de la aldea y este país no tengo tiempo que perder en tus inventos, mucha gente lo hace siempre para viajar de un país a otro sin problemas, fuera de aquí._

 _—¡No es mentira!— le gritó ya desesperada._

 _Dos ninjas con máscaras aparecieron de cada lado del escritorio de la mujer apuntando hacia Tenten con espadas._

 _—Fuera de aquí— le volvió a decir la mujer._

 _Cada músculo de Tenten se tensó con algo de desesperación, salió de la embajada con la única oportunidad de poder entrar al palacio y buscar a Neji para que comprobará quién era en realidad._

 _De inmediato varios niños pasaron corriendo empujadola y llamando su atención, más gente se dirigía a la misma dirección, hacía una explanada abierta al aire libre que conectaba a al palacio con el país._

 _Tenten se unió a la multitud observando cómo aplaudían y miraban hacía la apertura dónde se encontraba la princesa Shion y fue en ese momento cuando lo vió, Neji se encontraba junto a ella._

 _La castaña no escuchó lo que Shion decía sobre la soberanía de su pueblo, era lo que menos le importaba, se arrastró entre la multitud que apenas la dejaba pasar para poder estar lo más cerca para estirar las manos y que Neji pudiera mirarla y notarla._

 _Estaba a punto de llegar y gritar su nombre cuando todo pasó lentamente para Tenten._

 _Shion se volteó hacia Neji tomando su mano y entrelazandola con la de él levantandola ligeramente para mostrarla al su pueblo el cual aplaudió y ovaciono la unión._

 _Tenten se detuvo dejando que la multitud la arrastrará dejándola atrás sin permitirle ya alcanzar su objetivo, ella sólo miraba a Neji quién correspondía el beso en los labios que Shion le había dado inclinándose hacía él._

 _Tenten sintío el vacío en su interior en ese instante, el nudo en su garganta y la furia dentro de ella._

 _Después del beso Neji se retiró de la vista de la multitud rápidamente, seguido de Shion._

 _"Te esperaré" se escuchó a sí misma con las palabras que le había dicho antes de marcharse._

 _Y entonces entendió lo que la sonrisa triste que Neji le dedicó significaba._

 _No importaba cuando ella hubiera esperado, él no habría regresado._

 _Bajó la mirada ensombrecida, apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron y formó puños con sus manos hasta que se hirió a sí misma, dio la media vuelta y sin importarle a quién empujaba salió de ahí como si quemara quedarse un segundo más._

 _Salió del país está vez de forma legal por la puerta que había entrado en la carretilla del comerciante._

 _Después de caminar durante un tiempo se detuvo en medio del bosque dándose cuenta que no tenía a dónde ir._

 _Caminó durante horas sin importarle a dónde, inconscientemente sólo conoció un camino para no perderse entre rumbos desconocidos._

 _Encontró el mapa tirado justo donde lo había dejado, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo destrozó de inmediato._

 _—Así que... el conejo perdido regresó a su dueño después de todo._

 _Alzó la vista para encontrarse con Hidan recargado en el techo del templo abandonado, le sonreía divertido, en una mano tenía su guadaña y se encontraba sin su camisa ni su chaqueta de cuero, tenía una venda en la parte del torso y se perdía en el inicio de sus pantalones, el viento revoloteaba ligeramente su cabello plateado peinado por detrás._

 _Tenten no respondió, observó con la mirada perdida hacía el mapa que acaba de destrozar ahora en el suelo._

 _Hidan bajó del techo para colocarse frente a ella riendo un poco._

 _—Ahora, mírame directo a los ojos y dime... ¿qué parte de ti debería quebrar?— levantó su mano libre de la guadaña para tomar el mentón de Tenten haciendo que lo viera a los ojos— tengo tanta curiosidad de saber ¿Cuantos huesos quebraré antes de que aprendas a no correr de mi de esa manera?_

 _Pero Tenten no respondió, aunque lo miraba a los ojos estaba con la mirada ida sin importarle lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sólo pensaba en una sola cosa dentro de su cabeza._

 _En qué estaba sola, y que todos la habían abandonado._

 _—Me dieron por muerta...— susurro de manera incrédula para si misma._

 _Hidan paró de sonreír soltandola sin dejar de mirarla de manera seria._

 _—El mundo es una mierda, no necesitas decirme lo que ya sé._

 _—Tú... sabías— le miró ligeramente sorprendida._

 _—No eres nada especial mocosa, el código entre los ninjas incluye que dejan de buscar a personas desaparecidas como tú después de dos días para darla por muerta en acción, eres un ninja más como los otros nadie importante para que se pierda el tiempo buscándote por tanto tiempo— sonrió de manera cruel— ¿no te parece gracioso?, un día más y probablemente te habrian encontrado antes que yo lo hiciera...Ah, pero la voluntad de Jashin no lo quiso así._

 _Tenten no respondió bajando la mirada aún ida._

 _—Pero ahora has renacido— Hidan alzó la voz emocionado— no los necesitas para seguir viviendo...no los necesitamos._

 _—Lo olvidé..._

 _Hidan le miró sin entender._

 _—Lo olvidé todo...iba a morir y lo olvidé... lo olvidé todo— volteó hacia Hidan con una mirada suplicante— quiero olvidar de nuevo de la misma manera..._

 _Hidan abrió los ojos de par en par completamente sorprendido de las palabras de la chica, momentos después de mostrar una gran sonrisa fuera de la cordura habló._

 _—Será para mí el mayor de mis placeres ayudarte a lograrlo._

 _Sintió la primera aguja atravesando su pecho y después unas cuantas más en el resto del cuerpo, el dolor fue intenso pero no lo suficiente, se requería más para olvidar, había olvidado con más que ese._

 _Cayó de rodillas y alzó la vista al ver a Hidan frente a ella con un reflejo de sus mismas heridas, no la miraba en esos momentos estaba fuera de sí mirando hacia ninguna dirección con el cuerpo temblando, pareció salir del aquel estado y vio a Tenten con los ojos abiertos recargando su mano sobre su frente respirando con dificultad._

 _—Esto es...— cayó de rodillas igual que ella y soltó una sonrisa algo deformada para su expresión— increíble... oro puro..._

 _Volvió a clavar una aguja más está vez en el abdomen, Tenten se retorció de dolor y él la enterró con más profundidad, la chica vomitó sangre mientras se quejaba del intenso dolor, Hidan volvió a mostrar la misma expresión de éxtasis sonriendo._

 _Tenten cayó al suelo boca arriba con la misma expresión pérdida, el dolor ayudaba a saber que todavía estaba consciente, sin embargo ya no pensaba en nada, sólo en el dolor que sentía y supo que estaba olvidando como aquella vez al borde de la muerte, escapando de aquella realidad._

 _Pequeñas lágrimas salieron mezclándose con su propia sangre al rededor de ella deseando tener siempre aquella sensación una y otra vez, segundos después de pensar aquello se desmayó._

 _Hidan había retirado cada una de las agujas disfrutando el dolor que esto causaba, se puso de pie aún con la misma expresión incrédula y volteó hacia la chica dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba despierta, las heridas de ambos sanaban ahora dejando un pequeño humo como muestra de ello en cada una de las heridas._

 _Pensó en las posibilidades de haber encontrado a alguien con esa sensación de dolor y supo que tenía mucho que agradecer a su dios._

 _Caminó para quedar frente a la chica y sólo observó de manera seria por unos segundos, se arrodilló y la cargó llevándosela hacía el templo abandonado._


	10. 10ma Conversación

_Cuando despertó ninguna parte de su cuerpo dolía, observó el suelo de madera sobre el que estaba recostada, no tuvo las ganas de levantarse hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba manchada de sangre por todas partes, sangre ya seca que se pegó a su piel, su ropa y su cabello._

 _Se levantó mirando sin expresión el ocaso desde la entrada sin puerta del templo._

 _Recordó haber visto un arrollo al caminar cerca de la zona, y su había un arrollo existía a la terminación de este alguna aglomeración de agua en algún lugar cercano._

 _Caminó hasta encontrarlo y quitó las partes de su traje hasta quedarse en en su ropa interior, no lo pensó dos veces antes de sumergirse en aquel pequeño manantial, estuvo bajo el agua durante unos pocos minutos hasta que necesitó salir por aire, se lavo todas las partes manchadas por sangre y deshizo el adorno de su cabello castaño dejándolo suelto, quitando cada parte manchada._

 _Cuando terminó tomó su ropa e hizo lo mismo, suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que algunas partes no eran recuperadas en su totalidad, suspiró pensando que en la siguiente aldea podría conseguir una ropa diferente._

 _Volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos al tener la idea de que ya no necesitaba esa ropa ninja nunca más._

 _Pensó en que su situación no tenía remedio, estaba en soledad junto a un criminal que no la iba a dejar ir sin matarla primero._

 _Por más que a sus pensamientos quería apagarlos con el dolor intenso que ahora podía causarse sin consecuencias a morir, Tenten no queria la muerte, no todavía._

 _Pero ya no le importaba escapar de Hidan, no tenía ganas de hacerlo, no tenía ganas de hacer nada de nuevo._

 _Se colocó su ropa ninja de nuevo y caminó de regreso hacia el templo, observó de reojo a Hidan no muy lejos de ahí, colocando varias agujas clavando las en piernas y brazos._

 _Tenten observó con atención y después se acercó con curiosidad deteniéndose a cierta distancia entre los árboles._

 _Notó de inmediato como no tenia la misma expresión de extasis cuando sentía el dolor que le provocaba a ella, esta vez sólo hacía muecas de molestia, siendo totalmente diferente a hace unas hora, él no sonreía en ningún momento y no parecía disfrutarlo._

 _Se acercó justo cuando Hidan clavó una de las aguja en el corazón quedando de rodillas por el dolor y esfuerzo._

 _Él se dio cuenta de su presencia mirando con dificultad alzando la vista hacia él, sonrió de lado._

 _—¿Correrás asustada de nuevo?— ambos lados de su boca derramaron hilos de sangre— no tienes esa expresión de pánico que tenías esa noche...ya no es divertido de esa manera— entrecerró los ojos enojado y dejo de verla para clavar más a profundidad la aguja cayendo al suelo en su totalidad— largo de aquí._

 _Tenten se arrodilló a su lado sin expresión en su rostro haciendo que Hidan se sorprendiera cuando habló._

 _—No haces esto para disfrutarlo... —habló en voz baja segura de lo que decía — esa sensación cuando lo haces, es igual a la que quiero sentir todo el tiempo para olvidarlo todo... lo necesitas..._

 _Después de mirarla con aburrimiento cerró los ojos y sonrió._

 _—Hace años que no noto ninguna diferencia._

 _Tenten se sorprendió de la sinceridad de aquella pregunta pero no lo mostró en su expresión, bajó la mirada tratando de entender y luego notó como Hidan tomaba la aguja en su corazón queriendo hundirla más, pero no podía ya que le quedaban pocas fuerzas para hacerlo._

 _Tenten se aproximó y tomó con sus dos manos la aguja que estaba más gruesa de lo que se podía ver a simple vist, empujó hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas, Hidan se quejó del dolor intenso y escupió más sangre._

 _Hidan volteo a ver a Tenten segundos después, su cabello castaño todavía estaba suelto pero podía ver el rostro de la chica a través de el, no tenia una expresión en particular cuando los ojos castaños le miraron de lentamente supo que había encontrado algo más que el placer en provocarle dolor._

 _—Vaya sorpresa... eres igual a mi— soltó mientras rio un poco y luego más fuerte perdiendo su cordura de nuevo._

 _Tenten no cambió su rostro sin expresión, ya no tenia miedo en lo absoluto, pensaba que frente a ella no había un monstruo como lo había creído desde el principio si no más bien una persona, una persona con mayor sufrimiento que el que ella había sentido en unos cuantos días._

 _Se quedó con él hasta que este tuvo las fuerzas para levantarse y quitarse él mismo las aguja, se levantó al quitarse de golpe la aguja del corazón haciendo parecer que Tenten no estaba ahí._

 _—Aquello que dijiste... parecías conocer los reglamentos de las aldeas...—habló Tenten rompiendo el silencio._

 _Él le miro irritado y sin tener ganas de contestar aun así lo hizo._

 _—Porque fui jefe de escuadrón ninja en mi estúpida aldea pacifista, era mi trabajo saber todos los protocolos a seguir de las aldeas ninja aunque no sirvieran de nada, lo cual si me lo preguntas era frustrante— le miro irritado._

 _—¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que desertaras? — la chica preguntó con curiosidad._

 _—Me aburrí y los maté a todos en el nombre de Jashin—Sonrió con satisfacción hacia ella._

 _Tenten frunció el ceño hacia él._

 _—Eso no suena nada sincero._

 _—Qué lástima por ti porque es la verdad— dijo Hidan irritado— ahora basta de hacer preguntas estúpidas y levántate de ahí—le dio la espalda —tenemos más mandatos benditos de Jashin por cumplir._

 _Tenten caminó detrás de él como ya le era costumbre._

 _Al amanecer estuvieron en una aldea más pequeña que la anterior y más pobre, las casa estaban más maltratadas pero a diferencia de esta la gente que estaba en las calles no parecía tenerles miedo cuando caminaban entre ellos, Tenten pensó que tal vez era por que ya no les importaba, no tenían nada que perder._

 _Entró después de Hidan a una de las casas más grandes y aún así maltratada y sin puerta, un hombre mayor le observó de inmediato sentado desde una mesa en el centro de toda la habitación e Hidan sonrió, el lugar apestaba a alcohol._

 _—Jashin ha escuchado tus plegarias, he venido en nombre de él a bendecirte— Hidan sonrió con amabilidad falsa._

 _El hombre mayor se puso de pie tambaleándose a causa del alcohol._

 _—Sólo... traela de regreso...— el hombre miró hacia abajo y luego señaló uno de los muebles en la habitación— y dile que lo siento._

 _Hidan se dirigió a él y abrió un cajón encontrándose dinero en el, volvio para acercarse al mayor y cortó su garganta cayendo al suelo muerto, después de tomar el dinero Hidan revisó las botellas de alcohol que estaban vacías y tomó unos cuantos tragos de las que no._

 _—¿Por qué los matas?— preguntó con seriedad Tenten ya sin ver el cuerpo muerto del hombre mayor._

 _—Los servicios de Jashin tienen un precio— caminó hacia la entrada sin dejar de sonreír hacía Tenten— la muerte en forma de sacrificio por lo que más quieres es lo que a Jashin más le gusta... terminar con el sufrimiento y quedarse con el por la eternidad._

 _Salieron de la casa y caminaron saliendo de la aldea subiendo una pequeña colina y después una mansión se presentó ante ellos._

 _—¿Cuál fue su petición?— Tenten miró extrañada hacía a Hidan quien ya se encontraba caminando hacia aquella enorme casa._

 _—Matar al señor feudal de estas tierras por secuestrar a una mujer— le respondió con obviedad observando a los primeros guardias frente a la entrada, sonrió y se aproximó corriendo hacia ellos._

 _Tenten observó cómo aunque lo atacaron Hidan se movía con más velocidad y maestría matando lo que se pusiera frente a él, lo vió a adentrándose a la casa burlando toda la seguridad y entonces Tenten escuchó gritos de mujeres haciéndola reaccionar._

 _"Sólo traela de regreso y dile que lo siento"_

 _Volvió a escuchar las palabras del hombre mayor y corrió hacía los gritos de mujeres, antes de entrar tomó la espada de uno de los ninjas que Hidan había matado, dentro de la casa vio a Hidan matando a unos más frente a él pero Tenten desvío la mirada al escuchar de nuevo a las mujeres y varios gritos de lo que parecía un hombre mayor, se aproximó hacía la gran puerta donde venian y la abrió de par en par._

 _Un hombre mayor y regordete con sólo una bata estaba en la esquina de esa gran habitación, con la mirada asustada hacía la castaña mirando la espada que cargaba, después la vista de Tenten se dirigió hacía dos mujeres desnudas atadas de pies y manos con heridas y moretones en todo el cuerpo, una más jóven que la otra que también la miraban con más temor que el hombres._

 _—Espera...¿quieres dinero?— el hombre se paró con voz suplicante hacía la chica— puedo dártelo... piénsalo puedo convertirte en una de mis consortes... puedo darte mucho dinero, no me mates por favor._

 _Tenten observó con algo desagrado deduciendo que esas mujeres no tenían esa expresión de miedo sólo porque ella había llegado si no que él se las había provocado desde antes._

 _Ignoró al hombre y fue hacía las mujeres levantando la espada y rompiéndo las cadenas, pero no alcanzo a romperlas todas cuando el hombre mayor la tomó por detrás tratando de golpearla con una barra de metal, debido a la maestría de Tenten evitó ser golpeada en la cabeza esquivando el golpe y golpeando al atacante con el mango de su espada haciéndolo retroceder y caer al piso sangrando por la nariz que Tenten casi rompió._

 _Enojada Tenten se colocó frente a él y alzó la espada con la intención de atacarlo._

 _Su mano fue detenida en seco en su trayecto tomándola por sorpresa, Hidan se encontraba junto a ella con lo que parecía una expresión molesta que Tenten no había visto antes en él, y luego sonrió hacía ella acercando la mano de Tenten a su boca lamiendo los restos de sangre de aquel golpe que ella dio al señor feudal._

 _—Basta— habló hacia ella con voz tranquila pero tan severa como una orden._

 _La piel de Hidan se tornó negra con blanca y dejó la mano de la chica libre, mirando hacia el hombre mayor en el suelo suplicando por su vida._

 _Tenten se dirigió hacia las mujeres terminado la tarea de liberarlas, las cubrió con unas cuantas telas que encontró y salió junto con ellas de la habitación, cuando salieron se escucharon los gritos de desesperación del señor feudal._

 _Tenten llevó a las mujeres hasta la aldea para asegurarse de que estaban seguras._

 _—Gracias— mencionó la más jóven de ellas con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _La castaña bajó la mirada algo ida y después habló._

 _—Un hombre mayor pagó por matar al señor feudal y salvar a una de ustedes, ¿a cuál?_

 _Las mujeres se miraron entre sí y la mayor caminó dejándolas solas._

 _—Es mi padre— habló la menor con algo de furia en sus palabras._

 _—Murió...pidió que te dijera que lo siente— Tenten le dijo con incomodidad de mencionar que había muerto._

 _—No creo que se haya arrepentido— frunció el ceño hacia Tenten— ese maldito me vendió para comprar alcohol... por mi se puede pudrir en el infierno._

 _La chica se fue dejándola sola, Tenten volteó hacia la mansión de nuevo y buscó a Hidan en el interior, escuchó el eco de una toma de agua derramándose y siguió el sonido encontrándose con el asesino en una de las habitaciones principales donde había una gran bañera en medio de esta, Hidan se encontraba dentro con los ojos cerrados y brazos extendidos recargados en el contorno de la bañera._

 _—¿No deberíamos irnos?— interrogó Tenten con algo de molestia desde la puerta— alguien podría alertar sobre esto, era un señor feudal._

 _—Un señor feudal sin una pizca en sus pensamientos de importancia hacia sus tierras o la pobreza de sus pobladores—sonrio hacía ella— tardarán días y hasta semanas en que alguien que le importe se entere, relájate— entrecerró los ojos sonriendo de lado con provocación hacía ella— hay lugar en esta enorme bañera para los dos._

 _Para su sorpresa, Tenten se aproximó hacía la bañera y empezó a quitarse varias de sus prendas hasta quedar en ropa interior sumergiéndose del otro extremo opuesto a donde él estaba._

 _Se soltó el cabello y se hundió por unos segundos en el agua hasta que necesitó aire para respirar después sólo simplemente cerró los ojos._

 _Sintió la presencia de Hidan junto a ella y abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada inusualmente violeta._

 _—¿Acaso no te enseñaron a comportarte frente a un hombre?— le sonrió de manera burlona— las mujeres tan atrevidas como tu pueden ser presas fáciles para enfermos como aquel señor feudal que acabo de matar._

 _—Sé cuidarme sola— le mencionó segura de sí._

 _—Si, ya lo noté— buscó la mano de Tenten y tomó su muñeca derecha apretando ligeramente— no vuelvas a interrumpir mi trabajo— le miró severamente— mancharse las manos está mal visto en una mujer._

 _—Pensé que para eso me querías contigo— Tenten le sostuvo la mirada seria— que para eso estaba viva todavía, para matar como tú._

 _—Te conservo viva por el simple mandato de Jashin, no para que hagas el trabajo por mi— bajó la mirada hacía los pechos descubiertos por el escote de la chica y luego sonrió hacía ella de nuevo— aunque igual... puedes servir en otras cosas, como relajarme después de un día de trabajo duro._

 _La acercó a él tomándola de la cintura con la mano libre y bajó su rostro para besar el cuello de la chica, está se tensó primero tratando de alejarse pero Hidan la aprisionó entre él y una de las esquinas de la bañera, después de que sintió los labios fríos de él besando su cuello lentamente la chica dejó de luchar por lo contrario, sus mejillas se sonrojaron en su totalidad y cerró los ojos sintiendo como las manos de Hidan le recorrían el cuerpo debajo del agua, desde la cadera hasta su espalda, gimió cuando sintió que uno de los besos se transformó en una mordida en su clavícula, abrió los ojos para ver con exitación como Hidan sonreía al haber visto su reacción._

 _Recorrió todo su cuello con los besos hasta que llegó a su mentón y antes de que sus labios se tocaran se detuvo y habló con una sonrisa._

 _—Puedes servirme para muchas otras cosas más, para las cuales serías perfecta desempeñando tu papel._

 _Tenten gimió de nuevo y más fuerte cuando sintió una de las manos de Hidan tocó su pecho derecho debajo de su sostén._

 _—No soy tu juguete— la chica le frunció el ceño y le miró con molestia tratando de tranquilizar su respiración entre cortada por la exitación._

 _—Oh parece que ahora voy a tener que enseñarte a no ser tan insolente con tu amo, conejo estúpido— le dijo furioso— ni tan atrevida frente a otro hombre nunca más._

 _Tenten trató de que Hidan no agarrará sus manos pero le fue imposible, él era más rápido, las alzó arriba de su cabeza y bajó su rostro hasta su sostén y tiró de el hacia abajo con sus dientes liberando el pecho izquierdo de Tenten, está se estremeció tratando de liberarse pero de nuevo le fue imposible cuando gimió con fuerza al sentir como Hidan mordía su pezón tirando de el y después jugueteando varias veces con su lengua para después volver a morderlo._

 _Cuando escuchó el gemido fuerte de Tenten este sonrió satisfecho y dejó de jugar con su pezón para ir con otro haciéndo lo mismo._

 _La chica estaba fuera de sí llena de exitación que ya no diferenciaba que era Hidan quién le hacia sentir tal cosa, había un hombre frente a ella, tocandola como nunca lo habían hecho._

 _Finalmente la soltó y Tenten quedó respirando con dificultad y temblando con todo el cuerpo, Hidan sonrió con malicia._

 _—¿Ahora lo entiendes?— tomó el sostén de Tenten y volvió a acomodarlo correctamente— por esa razón no debes de jugar a mover las caderas tan atrevida frente a un hombre... no es algo que ninguno de nosotros pase por alto, mucho menos los peores._

 _Se separó de ella y salió de la bañera, Tenten observó todo el pecho desnudo de Hidan marcado por cicatrices al igual que su espalda así como varias partes con puntos de sutura que unían extremidades en pies, manos y la cabeza, con sólo unos pantalones cortos que cubrían su parte íntima._

 _Lo vió tomar su ropa alejarse saliendo de la habitación, su respiración no pudo regularizarse hasta unos minutos después, el rubor en sus mejillas no se iba por más que intentara hacerlo desaparecer._

 _Salió de la bañera aún temblando y con la sensación de las manos de Hidan en cada parte de su cuerpo._

 _Aún en ese estado buscó un lugar para descansar, algo para comer y ropa que ponerse, no volvió ni quiso ver a Hidan hasta la mañana siguiente cuando desapareció el rubor en sus mejillas, se fueron de aquella mansión del señor feudal._


	11. 11va Conversación

La oscuridad estaba bien para él, estaba acostumbrada a ella, le daban de comer y eso era una buena señal, aún lo necesitaban con vida.

Escuchó las puertas de metal de la prisión abrirse, el eco del ruido de los pasos que se dirigían a su celda.

Tuvo un ligero pensamiento de que cierta castaña se volvería aparecer frente a él, después se desvaneció cuando vio a la figura misteriosa detrás de los barrotes.

Observó molesto y con aburrimiento hacía la figura encapuchada y con una máscara de oso puesta, no habló no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la identidad, la persona retiró la máscara e Hidan observó que se trataba de una mujer con el pelo corto y negro igual que el color de sus ojos.

Cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en la pared detras de él.

—¿Esperas a que hable yo primero?— la mujer alzó la ceja y junto los labios en una mueca irritada.

—Lo siento pero no sé quién mierda eres y tampoco me interesa— Hidan seguía con los ojos cerrados y expresión seria.

—Soy la nieta y mano derecha del Tercer Tsuchikage, así como su sucesora en el futuro— declaró la chica alzando la cabeza con propiedad al mencionar su identidad.

—¿Y por que eso debería de importarme?— Hidan final mente abrió los ojos escupiendo sus palabras con furia.

—Porque si me das lo que estoy buscando, aunque sea una pista de lo que estoy buscando para encontrarlo y resulta ser cierta, te sacaré de aquí— colocó sus dos manos sobre la cintura de manera triunfante.

—Sigue sin importarme— volvió a cerrar los ojos decidiendo ignorarla.

—Sé que piensas que es imposible sacarte de aquí pero no es así— Kurotsuchi hizo un ademán con sus manos enguantadas resaltando su punto— te ayudaré a burlar la seguridad de Konoha sin que se sepa que fui yo quién lo hizo.

Pero Hidan no respondió, la chica suspiró.

—No quería llegar a esto pero hace poco confirmé los rumores que habían en tu captura, sé que ahora tienes a alguien a quién proteger.

Hidan abrió los ojos de dedicandole una mirada fría, Kurotsuchi sonrió sabiendo que había llamado su atención.

— No prometo nada sobre sacarla a ella porque realmente sería muy difícil hacerlo pero piénsalo un poco...tú podrías llevártela lejos una vez libre, le diré a uno de mis ninjas de confianza que le manden un mensaje para que ella pueda estar en cierto lugar y puedas llevártela si tenemos suerte de que ya no la custodien tanto— la chica volvió a mover las manos con algo de molestia.

—No me interesa lo que le pase— sonrió con crueldad.

—Si, claro— le miró con obviedad— ¿sabes? sé precisamente lo que se siente tener una relación tan complicada como la suya, nunca hay un final feliz— bajó la mirada por unos segundos para luego seguir hablando— pero eso debes de saberlo perfectamente bien y por eso finjes que ella ya no te importa haciéndolos pensar que la tienes bajo algún tipo de truco— las facciones de Hidan se tensaron en total furia— pero eso no es nada inteligente de tu parte, es innecesario... ellos no le harán daño, sé de una buena fuente que hasta hay cierto miembro del clan Hyuga que está con ella todo el tiempo y jamás permitirá que la toquen.

Hidan sonrió divertido.

—Vaya alianza tan sólida que tienen las aldeas... espiando y liberando a prisioneros ajenos— se puso de pie con la misma sonrisa.

—Eso quiere decir que te interesa el trato— cerró los ojos sonriendo satisfecha de ser tan buena en negociaciones— ahora veamos que puedes hacer tú por mi... Deidara, él me comentó que en Akatsuki no se relacionaban entre ustedes al menos que fueran en los grupos de dos en los que viajaban— le miró con seriedad— me dijo de que tu relación con él no era del todo buena pero aún así llegaron a convivir ocasionalmente...

—Era un idiota y al igual que al resto del mundo que me rodea— hizo una pausa al relatar con aburrimiento— aunque su obsesión por su arte era semejante a mi religión, me parecía admirable en ese sentido... se puede decir que podía soportar su presencia.

—Me robó algo, lo quiero devuelta, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde pudo haberlo escondido?

—Las baratijas de ese idiota...— volteó hacia arriba como si recordara— puede ser que recuerde posibles lugares...

—Bien— sonrió hacía él— entonces tenemos un trato.

—Las palabras de una futura gobernante que traiciona a una alianza con otras aldeas no son muy fiables, ¿no lo crees así?

Kurotsuchi suspiró cansada.

—No veo que otra opción tengas aparte de quedarte aquí pudriéndote—la chica alzó las manos para restarle importancia a lo que Hidan argumentaba— piénsalo yo te ayudo a escapar y tú me ayudas a buscar lo que necesito, es algo justo, puedes tener tu historia de amor con final feliz por un largo tiempo más— Kurotsuchi le miró con astucia— te ayudaré a que así sea, utilizame y yo te utilizaré a ti.

Después de verse durante varios minutos en silencio Hidan sonrió en aprobación.

—Bien, en dos días más vendré de forma legal a Konoha acompañando a mi abuelo a una reunión de Kages, te ayudaré a salir de aquí durante el transcurso de esta reunión— explicó con tranquilidad— ¿algún mensaje de amor que deba entregar?

Hidan la miró en silencio sin dejar de sonreír y regresar sentándose en el fondo de la celda, Kurotsuchi sabía que eso era una respuesta negativa a su pregunta, se colocó su máscara y desapareció de su vista.

Tenten despertó y su cuerpo seguía relajado, le dolío la cabeza cuando se levantó y sintió un mareo, alzó la vista y se encontró a Neji quién se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sentado en una silla que él siempre acomodaba en la entrada de la habitación.

Frunció de inmediato el ceño hacia él y después notó en la mesa el desayuno aproximándose para empezar a comer.

Cuando Neji abrió los ojos viéndola se acercó a ella sentándose frente a frente, la chica lo ignoró mientras comía.

—¿Eso es todo?, ¿al fin comerás solo porque él te lo ordenó?— cuestionó Neji de manera sería.

—Te molestaba que no lo hiciera y ahora te molesta que lo haga— entrecerró los ojos enojada— ¿por qué no regresas al país de los demonios y te metes en tus propios asuntos bajo las sábanas de seda de la cama de Shion?

Neji se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente a Tenten, la tomó de la muñeca e hizo que se levantara, la castaña lo miró enojada.

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite— se acercó a ella molesto— y lo sabes a la perfección.

— Suéltame — Tenten forcejeo sin éxito, Neji aún la sostenía alzando su brazo derecho— ya no soy alguien a quien puedas controlar como todo en tu vida.

—No quiero controlarte— la soltó pero siguió mirándolo enojado— quiero que estés bien, porque me importas.

—Lo siento— Tenten bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, después cambió su mirada con decisión— es tarde.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Tenten?— Neji levantó la voz furioso, la tomó por los hombros obligándola a tener contacto visual con él— ¿por qué parece que lo necesitas cada vez que respiras?, ¿te amenazó con algo?, ¿te dio a beber algo?

— Sé que ustedes no lo ven más allá de un monstruo pero...— Tenten bajó la mirada triste— yo lo amo...

Tenten sintió los dedos de Neji tensandose en sus hombros al pronunciar lo último.

Entonces algo brilló en el cuello de la chica, Neji bajó la vista llamando con totalidad su atención, Tenten se dió cuenta de esto e inmediatamente se alejó de él protegiendo el collar que Hidan le había dado.

—Eso es...— se acercó a ella sorprendido por no haberlo notado antes.

— Aléjate de mí, estoy harta de todo esto y de todos ustedes.

—Dame el collar Tenten— le ordenó extendiéndo su mano derecha hacia ella.

—No— retrocedió cubriendo su pecho protegiendo el collar.

—No espero que entiendas al momento lo que haré, así que sólo te pido que confies en mí.

A Neji le tomó unos minutos para decidir sobre la situación al volver a recordar el embarazo de la chica, después tomó de nuevo su muñeca y salieron de la habitación, no le tomó mucho tiempo a Neji llegar a las celdas de seguridad de la aldea.

Tenten se quedó estática cuando observó que Neji se detuvo en la celda de Hidan quién los miró con seriedad.

—Hidan...

Apenas logró mencionar antes de que Neji la tomara su mano y la doblara en su espalda, la chica se quejó y forcejó para empujarlo con su mano libre pero él la agarró dejándola inmóvil.

— Suéltame idiota— se quejó Tenten al instante pero Neji la ignoró viendo hacia Hidan.

—Dime ahora qué fue lo que le hiciste.

Hidan le miró con aburrimiento sin responder.

—Dimelo ahora o le haré daño.

Hidan rio divertido.

—No me importa nada lo que le suceda a ella.

—No hablaba de Tenten— Neji entrecerró los ojos con el byakugan activado mientras con la mano izquierda seguía inmovilizado a Tenten levantó la derecha y se formó un flujo de chakra y lo apuntó hacía el vientre de la chica— un solo toque y se acabó.

—¿Te volviste loco?, déjame ir Neji, si le haces algo a mi hijo jamás te lo perdonaré— Tenten le gritó con repudio en su voz, pero Neji la ignoró de nuevo.

Hidan dejó de sonreír y sólo observó a Tenten mientras esta le deseaba la muerte con la mirada al Hyuga que la inmovilizó.

—Ahora— volvió amenazar Neji acercando la palma de su mano al vientre.

—Muy listo chico, pero sé que no le harás nada, no eres capaz.

—No tengo nada que perder— Neji habló severamente— tú si.

—Oh claro que lo tienes— le sonrió satisfecho—será suficiente que perder al ganarte su odio.

Neji acercó más la palma con chakra justo antes de tocar el vientre y Tenten trató de alejarse sin éxito.

—Bien esto ya se convirtió en algo molesto y sumamente aburrido— declaró Hidan seriamente y con aburrimiento en su voz— el collar que usa tiene un genjutsu.

En ese preciso momento Tenten volteó hacia Hidan y dejó de respirar por unos segundos, el asesino le sonreía con maldad.

—Mi estúpido e ingenuo conejo— la expresión de Hidan tocó la locura al verla— fue divertido mientras duró ¿no lo crees?... Y vaya que nos divertimos.

Tenten empezó a negar con la cabeza de manera incrédula, Neji la había soltado y ahora ella caminaba hasta quedar más cerca de los barrotes de la celda.

—Oh vamos no pongas esa cara, ¿Te lo dije o no?— Hidan amplió su sonrisa— no trates de ver en mi más allá del monstruo que soy... no soy nada más que eso.

Apenas notó cuando Neji pasó sus manos sobre su cuello y le quitó el collar, ella sólo miraba a Hidan totalmente sorprendida.

Neji arrojó el collar de Hidan dentro de la celda.

—Yo personalmente me voy a encargar que te pudras aquí por el resto de tu asquerosa existencia— habló mientras tomaba la mano de Tenten quién no salía del pequeño trance en el que estaba.

Tenten no dejó de ver a Hidan cuando era llevada por Neji tranquilamente fuera de ahí, ni siquiera cuando notó que la sonrisa de Hidan desapareció en la oscuridad.


	12. 12va Conversación

Escuchó su nombre en un eco lejano y aun así no respondió, lo escuchó de nuevo y está vez la luz de la pequeña linterna médica la hizo parpadear varias veces al sentir que la molestaba.

—Tenten— por fin vio los ojos verdes de Sakura Haruno, frente a ella con una expresión preocupada.

Tenten volvió a bajar la mirada y a volver a escuchar las voces en forma de eco.

Sakura se levantó y se colocó al lado de Neji aun mirando a la castaña sentada en el sillón de revisión.

—¿Por qué no responde? — Neji interrogó a Sakura con seriedad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?— Sakura entrecerró los ojos extrañada sin dejar de ver a Tenten.

—Desde que le quité el collar— Neji se acercó a ella y los ojos de Tenten reaccionaron para verlo al igual que a la luz de la lámpara y después volvió a su estado original— ¿crees que siga en el genjutsu?

—No lo creo— suspiró cansada— ha pasado por muchas cosas fuertes Neji, está embarazada, la depresión es común ya que las hormonas se encargan de los cambios de humor— miró a la castaña preocupada— lo lamento pero creo que tiene algún trauma, no ha de ser fácil asimilar todo lo que ese psicópata le hizo, no la dejes sola en estos casos se podrían presentar tendencias suicidas.

—Lo entiendo— respondió Neji con seriedad.

—Estoy bien.

Los dos voltearon sorprendidos de escuchar la voz de Tenten, ella miró a cada uno seriamente.

Bajó su mirada hacia el bulto en su vientre y lo tocó con la mano derecha, después cerró los ojos por unos segundos mirando hacia Neji, este le sostuvo la mirada.

—Los dejaré solos, seguramente tienen cosas que platicar— Sakura no dejaba de mirar con preocupación a Tenten, la castaña se dio cuenta de que ella lo hacía con lástima, finalmente salió de la habitación.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿lo recuerdas todo? — le preguntó de inmediato y Tenten notó preocupación en su voz.

Tenten asintió con la cabeza.

—Recuerdo todo— le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad— te recuerdo a ti amenazando a un simple bebé.

—No te habría hecho nada Tenten, jamás te haría daño de ninguna manera—Neji bajó la mirada y apretó los puños— sabía que él no era tan inteligente como para no caer, no le importaba lo que te pasara a ti pero confirmé mis sospechas de que sólo te tenía bajo su control por estar embarazada— el rostro de Neji se tensó de furia al recordarlo— ¿para que más te quería con él?, sólo te estaba usando para probablemente para experimentar contigo y su propio hijo, tus palabras eran falsas y ensayadas, no eras tú.

—Tienes razón Neji— Tenten sonrió ligeramente hacía él levantándose— no era yo, gracias por cuidar tan bien de mí.

Tenten vio alivio en el rostro de Neji antes de que la abrazara.

—Estarás bien Tenten— mencionó mientras la abrazaba— lo prometo.

—Lo sé— Tenten seguía sonriendo de la misma manera cuando se separó de él— espero que al fin pueda volver a mi departamento, me siento muy cansada de todo.

—Iré contigo, escuchaste a Sakura no puedo dejarte sola... él te hizo cosas horribles Tenten— el rostro de Neji volvió a tener aquella furia al recordar—voy a encargarme de que sufra en esa prisión por lo que te hizo.

Tenten bajó la mirada mostrando dolor en su expresión, Neji hizo que la levantara tomando su mejilla derecha.

—No volverá a hacerte daño Tenten.

—Lo sé— volvió a sonreír como antes— sé que siempre estas para mi Neji, siempre lo estuviste.

El chico abrió ligeramente los ojos al escuchar aquello y hablar.

—Tenten, sobre Shion...

—No tienes nada que explicar— Tenten amplió su sonrisa— sé que sabes con exactitud la diferencia entre deber y querer, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, ni tú tampoco.

Neji dudó unos segundos antes de responder interpretando a detalle las palabras de la chica, pero al ver la sonrisa de Tenten respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de igual manera.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu departamento— la tomó de la mano entrelazándola con la suya, Tenten observó por unos segundos esta acción.

—¿El Hokage no querrá saber alguna declaración mía sobre lo que ocurrió? — Tenten preguntó preocupada— ¿está bien que confíen en mí dejándome en libertad ahora?, después de todo lo que pasó... podría parecer que no, quizás todavía tienen desconfianza y no me creerán— Tenten bajó la mirada hacia su vientre tocándolo.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

—Yo me encargaré de todo, ya envié un reporte de lo que sucedió, Sakura también, descuida tú condición no es culpa tuya, el Hokage es consciente de eso— Neji habló tranquilizándola— decidiremos que hacer con el bebé, está bien si quieres darlo en adopción.

—No tiene la culpa de nada...

—Lo sé, haremos todo lo posible por encontrar una buena familia para él.

Tenten sonrió hacía él asintiendo con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por Neji saliendo por los pasillos del hospital, sentía la mirada de todos sobre ella, pero no le importó les sonreía a todos de la misma manera que a Neji.

En cuanto salieron del hospital Neji detuvo el paso en seco al encontrarse frente a frente con Shion.

La sacerdotisa primero lo vio a él y después frunció el ceño hacia Tenten viéndola de pies a cabeza con una mirada desinteresada.

—Shion— dijo Neji haciendo que la atención de Shion se fuera sobre él.

—Me dijeron que estabas aquí por todo lo que pasó, espero que ya se haya solucionado tu pequeño problema— al decir lo último miró a Tenten de reojo.

—Hablaremos después, ahora tengo que llevar a Tenten a su departamento.

—Bien hablaremos después de que termines de jugar a la niñera— declaró Shion sonriendo con sarcasmo.

—Es suficiente Shion— le advirtió Neji mientras caminaba llevando a Tenten pasándola de largo.

—En realidad se ve muy bien para haber sido secuestrada y abusada por un criminal— Shion lo siguió con la mirada aun sonriendo— no creo que necesite de ti, espero que no pase mucho antes de que regresemos a nuestro país…

Neji estaba a punto de responder cuando se vio interrumpido por Tenten quién soltó su agarre y se colocó frente a Shion con una sonrisa.

―Princesa Shion, perdóneme por acaparar a Neji por tanto tiempo― Shion se sorprendió cuando la castaña hizo una leve inclinación y después de que se levantó seguía sonriendo amigablemente― estoy segura de que pronto estará atendiendo a su deber junto a usted, no tiene de que preocuparse.

Shion hizo un gesto incomodo por la vergüenza para después desviar la mirada ofendida observó a Neji quién también estaba sorprendido de la reacción de la castaña.

―Eso ya lo sé― declaró cerrando los ojos y cruzando las manos sobre su pecho mientras apartaba el rostro― mañana me iré de Konoha Neji, así que debes tomar una decisión sobre nuestro acuerdo, espero que no rompas la promesa que hiciste.

—Descuide conozco bien a Neji y él nunca ha roto ninguna de sus promesas princesa Shion— afirmó Tenten antes de que alguien más pudiera hacerlo.

Neji no habló mientras vio a Tenten con ganas de hacerlo de nuevo así que la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó con él.

Las miradas de las personas en las calles eran las mismas que en el hospital, Tenten sólo sonreía hacía ellos como siempre lo había hecho toda su vida pero las personas no le regresaban la misma mirada.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su departamento ella notó que todo seguía como antes de desaparecer, se detuvieron en la puerta y Neji la volteó a ver.

—Ah si— le sonrió captando la idea y señaló debajo de ellos— hay una madera falsa, ahí está la llave de repuesto.

Neji la encontró y al fin entraron, Tenten observó con nostalgia sus muebles y se dirigió a su cuarto en busca de lo que había extrañado más, tomó uno de los pergaminos en su mano, lo observó con tristeza.

—Lo siento— Neji dijo desde la puerta observando cada detalle de la expresión de la chica.

—Empezaré de nuevo— dejó el pergamino en la mesa de noche dónde lo encontró— estoy segura de que todos se sorprenderán pronto.

Neji sonrió de lado viéndola se acercó a ella quedando frente a frente.

—Esa si eres tú— buscó su mano y la entrelazó con al suya— te extrañé.

Tenten no habló simplemente sonrió hacía él, recordando lo mejor que había aprendido desde que desapareció.

Abrazó a Neji por sorpresa y este correspondió.

—Es bueno estar de regreso.

La sonrisa de Tenten desapareció sin que el chico pudiera verla, Tenten se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto.

Y después volvió a sonreír esta vez de forma diferente, una sonrisa satisfecha de haber logrado poner en práctica lo que Hidan le había enseñado a la perfección todos aquellos meses junto a él.

Su habilidad para mentir.


	13. 13va Conversación

_Esta vez se detuvieron en una aldea abandonada, Hidan había insistido de que el mandato de Jashin los había llevado ahí desde el último templo abandonado que visitaron antes de la mansión del señor feudal._

 _Tenten no objetó ni un poco, cada vez que miraba a Hidan sentía como los colores se encendían en su rostro al recordarlo tocandola, por otro lado el parecía no haber sido afectado de la misma manera, y aunque Tenten tenía millones de preguntas en su cabeza se terminó convenciendo a sí misma que tal vez estaba exagerando en su reacción y él solo quería humillarla o utilizarla como ya era costumbre._

 _—Que aburrido— Hidan alzó la voz irritado al recorrer las calles de la aldea desierta._

 _—Quizás esa petición es muy vieja— mencionó rápidamente Tenten._

 _Hidan volteó a verla con curiosidad y cuando sintió los ojos violetas observándola no pudo sostenerle la mirada, la apartó de inmediato._

 _—Ah sí— Hidan volvió a mirar a su alrededor con aburrimiento— puede ser._

 _Algo con velocidad suficiente se dirigió hacia ellos, de inmediato Hidan pasó su guadaña frente a él apuntando y deteniéndose justo antes de tocar al gato color café que gruñía hacía él con todos sus bellos erizados así como si espalda._

 _Tenten observó con curiosidad para después darse cuenta de la segunda sombra que salió y levantó al gato aún siendo apuntada por el arma de Hidan._

 _Una niña pequeña con el cabello negro y enmarañado, ojos azul cielo y una simple bata café que le llegaba a sus rodillas._

 _—Qué fastidio— escuchó a Hidan reír cuando apuntó más hacía la niña— supongo que no eres tú el que quiere la justicia divina de Jashin._

 _La niña inclinó ligeramente la cabeza sin entender._

 _Tenten se interpuso mirándolo enojado, toda vergüenza había desaparecido, ahora le sostuvo la mirada a Hidan después de darse cuenta de que iba a matar a la niña._

 _—Basta Hidan, es sólo una niña._

 _—Basura humana, Jashin no nota la diferencia— dejó de apuntarla con su guadaña y le miró con aburrimiento, después se dirigió a la niña— oye mocosa ¿alguien más aparte de ti?_

 _Después de mirarlos a ambos está negó con la cabeza._

 _—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— Tenten se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa amable._

 _La niña se arrodilló dejando al gato en el suelo y tomó su dedo escribiendo en la tierra, Tenten lo leyó._

 _—Harumi— la castaña sonrió— mi nombre es Tenten._

 _Ella le contestó la sonrisa y luego señaló hacía Hidan._

 _—Hidan— contestó Tenten entendiéndo de inmediato que ella quería saber quién era él— es muda— le señaló a Hidan levantándose._

 _—No me interesa— le dijo con molestia y pasó de largo caminando e inspeccionando el lugar._

 _La niña tomó la mano de Tenten y la jaló para que la siguiera y así fue, dejaron a Hidan atrás, cuando llegaron Tenten observó una casa grande y lujosa aunque lucia abandonada como las otras, la niña entró de inmediato corriendo y Tenten la siguió._

 _El interior estaba casi intacto y ella podía jurar que todavía había gente viviendo ahí, era lujoso pero el polvo hacía relucir el abandono._

 _—¿Vives aquí sola?_

 _La niña negó y señaló al gato café que ahora lamía su pata derecha ignorandolas, Tenten rio y hasta ella se sorprendió de haberlo hecho después de tiempo de no hacerlo._

 _—¿Dónde está todo el mundo?_

 _Ella bajó la mirada triste y negó con la cabeza._

 _—Bien, entiendo descuida, no estaremos mucho por aquí, Hidan y yo nos iremos pronto._

 _La castaña sintió como era de nuevo tomada por la chica de su muñeca y se dejó guíar y entonces llegó a la cocina de la gran casa la pequeña mostró y abrió gabinetes con comida dentro._

 _—Gracias— Tenten tomó unos paquetes de galletas y se los llevó con ella, saliendo en busca de Hidan, entró aunque de las casas escuchando el ruido de botellas chocando._

 _Lo encontró inspeccionando diferentes botellas de alcohol y sonriendo al verlas._

 _—Bendito sea Jashin— abrió una y empezó a beber de la boquilla, exalando en el primer trago largo que dio._

 _—Toma— se acercó a él entregándole las galletas y él le miró sin interés— no hay nadie más con ella ya lo comprobé._

 _Hidan no le respondió así que Tenten siguió hablando._

 _—Es extraño como se fueron dejando todo— viendo a su alrededor._

 _—Algunas guerras con otras aldeas, quizás los asesinaron a todos— Hidan sonrió divertido mientras tomaba otro trago— Bebamos— Tenten recordó la misma mirada que ahora le dedicaba como la del día anterior en la bañera, provocativa— veremos cuál de los dos aguanta más, el que quede de pie puede hacer lo que quiera con el que quede inconsciente._

 _Tenten le frunció el ceño enojada._

 _—No soy tu juguete ya te lo dije— le dijo antes de salir y escuchar la risa divertida de Hidan a la distancia._

 _Tenten caminó por toda la aldea de casa en casa en busca de algún arma ninja con la que pudiera defenderse de nuevo de cualquier ataque._

 _En una de las casas se miró al espejo, estaba más delgada y se dió cuenta de que el negro le quedaba bien, el vestido casual que tenía fue lo único decente de mujer que había conseguido en la mansión del señor feudal, buscó encontrando diferentes blusas y pantalones que aunque ser no tan acostumbrada a ellos le quedaban a la perfección._

 _Unos pantalones totalmente negros y una blusa blanca, decidió quedarse con su peinado trenzado de siempre._

 _Por más que buscó solo encontró algunos cuchillos caseros que decidió guardar en un pergamino que encontró y tinta, haciendo un jutsu de invocación de armas._

 _Salió dio una vuelta por los alrededores hasta que notó a Harumi arrodillada frente a un arbusto, cuando Tenten se acercó notó al gato que la acompañaba en el suelo, este respiraba con dificultad y su boca estaba llena de espuma y vomito color morado alrededor._

 _Tenten vio de inmediato el arbusto y las bayas en el._

 _—Bayas venenosas— se arrodilló junto a la niña viendo triste como el gato respiraba con menos frecuencia._

 _La niña tomó al gato entre sus manos y Tenten observó sorprendida como un ligero destello de chakra se mostró rodeando el cuerpo del gato._

 _De un segundo a otro el gato se recuperó saliendo de los brazos de la niña y corriendo hacia la aldea de nuevo, sorprendiendo a la castaña totalmente, la pequeña sonrió hacía ella en respuesta._

 _—Harumi— una voz femenina hizo voltear a las dos y Tenten se levantó de inmediato viendo a una mujer con el cabello negro y lacio, vestida con un Kimono rojo que sonreía amablemente hacía las dos— ahí estás, al fin te encuentro— extendió la mano hacía ella— ven deja de jugar y regresemos._

 _Tenten hizo una mueca de incomodidad hacía la mujer en cuanto vio que Harumi se escondió detrás de ella viendo a la mujer con temor._

 _—Harumi, ven aquí ahora— la voz de volvió más severa y Tenten frunció el ceño._

 _—¿Quién eres?_

 _—Su madre— le respondió molesta._

 _—Mientes— declaró la castaña sacando uno de los cuchillos que encontró._

 _Y la mujer rio en burla hacía Tenten._

 _—Es mi creación, mi experimento, me pertenece— sonrió con maldad hacía ella— ahora apártate de mi camino._

 _Tenten se interpuso para proteger a la niña, la mujer frente a ella se disolvió en niebla a su alrededor se volteó de inmediato y Harumi no estaba detrás de ella, dió varios pasos poniendo el cuchillo frente a ella buscando de un lado a otro a la mujer._

 _Algo fue aventado frente a sus pies, el cuerpo de Harumi inmóvil, Tenten observó que el color de la niña ya no era el natural, el cuello tenía señales de asfixia._

 _—Gracias a ti mi experimento dejó de obedecerme— Tenten no paraba de observar a la niña son vida— tantas personas en esa miserable aldea que tuve que matar para poner mi Jutsu prohibido de belleza eterna en práctica y ahora lo has arruinado._

 _Un fuerte apretón en su cuello se sintió por detrás asfixiandola, la mujer sostenía en su cuello una soga._

 _—Tranquila, no voy a matarte, no ahora— la mujer sonrió satisfecha— no antes de convertirte en mi nueva muñeca de pruebas, será divertido lo prometo._

 _Tenten hizo todo por liberarse hasta que simplemente sintió como el agarre de la mujer se soltó dejándola libre, empezó a toser en el suelo e inmediatamente observó a Hidan apretando el cuello de la mujer y estrellandola contra el árbol más cercano, está luchaba por quitárselo de encima sin éxito._

 _—Lo siento pero...— Hidan sonrió burlonamente y Tenten se dio cuenta de que tenía un ligero aroma alcohol que combinaba con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por este— ella ya tiene suficiente diversión siendo mi experimento._

 _Hidan clavó en el pecho de la chica las puntas de su guadaña matandola de inmediato, dejó caer el cuerpo ya sin mirarlo._

 _Agitó su guadaña quitando el exceso de sangre de ella con una mueca desagradable, observó seriamente a la pequeña Harumi muerta en el suelo, y después a Tenten quién observaba con tristeza hacía la niña._

 _Se aproximó a la castaña haciéndola levantar bruscamente del brazo, Tenten pudo sentir el aroma a alcohol ahora más fuerte._

 _—Tengo tantas ganas de destrozarte por partes en este momento— Hidan le miró con furia— siempre eres tan estúpida e ingenua metiéndote en problemas, no se porque me molesto en seguir teniendote a mi lado._

 _—Hazlo, hubiera preferido una muerte tranquila a que me convirtieras en tu maldita muñeca de juegos— Tenten escupió sus palabras con furia tratando de soltarse del agarre— estás ebrio, suéltame maldito idiota._

 _La acercó más a él de manera brusca y le habló con más furia frente a su rostro._

 _—Mierda, ¿Qué fue lo que te dije acerca de ser insolente?, ¿Acaso tengo que repetirlo mientras hago que se quiebren todos tus huesos y me supliques por piedad?_

 _—¡Recuerdo a la perfección que estabas lo suficientemente ocupado tocándome y besándome sin mi consentimiento para hablar!_

 _Los ojos de Hidan se tensaron por la furia al escuchar las palabras de Tenten y fue cuando la soltó caminando a la aldea abandonada de nuevo._

 _—¡Maldita sea!— Tenten lo escuchó gritando de frustración viéndolo desde lejos aún furiosa, entró a la misma casa donde encontró el alcohol._

 _Después de mirar el cuerpo de Harumi con tristeza de nuevo, fue detrás de Hidan, al entrar tuvo que protegerse del impacto de una de las botellas de cristal en las paredes, observó cómo Hidan arrojaba otra a la misma dirección para después alzar una llena tomándosela, arrojó de nuevo la que había terminado de tomar y miró a Tenten de reojo con furia._

 _—Fuera de mi maldita vista— dijo antes de tomar otra botella y tomarse el contenido de manera rápida._

 _Tenten apretó los puños y mordió su labio inferior antes de entrar decidida y ponerse frente a él, le quitó la botella de las manos soprendiendolo y tomando de ella de la misma manera que él, con menos tragos posibles hasta acabarsela, cuando lo hizo arrojó la botella hacía la misma dirección en la que se quebraron las otras y volvió a mirar a Hidan encontrándose con los mismos ojos violeta que brillaban con la furia correspondiendo la misma que sus ojos castaños._

 _Después de unos segundos sosteniéndose la mirada, Hidan finalmente la empujó hacia una de las paredes aprisionandola con todo su cuerpo y la besó en la boca sin nada de tacto, ella correspondió saboreando los restos de alcohol en ellos, correspondiendo al mismo impulso salvaje que sintió cuando el cuerpo de él hacía fricción con el de ella en ese instante._

 _Sintió sus manos recurriendo la cadera al igual que cuando estaban en aquella bañera el día anterior, y el cuerpo de Tenten reaccionó de inmediato aumentando la temperatura, y fue ahí cuando supo perfectamente que había deseado que la tocara de la misma manera todo ese tiempo que no lo había hecho._

 _Tenten pasó sus manos debajo de la camisa y sintió su pecho lleno de las cicatrices que había visto el día anterior al sentir esto Hidan tomó las manos de Tenten retirándolas y la dejó de besar, la chica se dio cuenta que el también estaba sonrojado solo que no diferenció entre el sonrojo por alcohol o la exitación._

 _Hidan acercó su rostro al oído de Tenten y habló con la misma furia contenida de hace unos momentos cuando lanzaba las botellas._

 _—Quiero hacerte daño... y si no retiras tu maldita presencia de aquí ahora mismo...voy a hacerte mucho mucho daño— sonrió un poco— más del que crees que soy capaz de hacerte._

 _Tenten cerró los ojos al escuchar cada palabra que Hidan le decía cerca de su oído como un susurro para su deleite personal, cuando los abrió encontró los ojos violetas de Hidan viéndola con intensidad, y ella supo con exactitud como estaba esperando que le diera una respuesta conteniendo todo aquella pasión con la que la había besado hace unos segundos._

 _Y Tenten supo exactamente que hacer, bajó sus manos soltando del agarre de Hidan y las dirigió hacía la hebilla del cinturón desabrochando con rapidez, fue detenida por él en un movimiento en seco, la chica volvió a subir la mirada encontrándose con la sonrisa de diversión de él._

 _—Te mencioné el no ser tan atrevida con los hombres o podrías arrepentirte, parece que no aprendiste tu lección ni escuchaste con atención la advertencia que te dí— subió sus manos y con su pulgar recorrió los labios de la chica, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo el contacto y él rio un poco— es una lástima porque...te darás cuenta ahora mismo que acabas de toparte al peor de todos._


	14. 14va Conversación

**ADVERTENCIA** : Este capítulo incluye **LEMON** HidanxTenten en su totalidad, si quieren saltarselo no habrá ningún problema en entender la historia en el próximo capítulo.

 _La chica lanzó un quejido fuerte en el momento que la aguja en su mano traspasó su piel, la sangre no tardó en salir y quiso retirarla pero Hidan la sostuvo con brusquedad clavando más la aguja hasta atravesar por completo su mano derecha, en un reflejo involuntarario por calmar el dolor su mano libre quiso quitar la aguja pero Hidan la tomó y puso una mano sobre la que ya tenía la aguja y la cavo junto con ella pegandola a la madera del suelo, impidiéndole moverlas, Tenten lanzó otro quejido más fuerte cuando trató de liberarse._

 _—No, no— Hidan le sonrió tomando su barbilla haciendo que la mirara directo a los ojos violetas estando arriba de ella aprisionandola todo su cuerpo contra la madera del suelo de la casa abandonada donde estaban— recuerda que tú pediste esto... así que súplica todo lo que quieras pero no dejaré que te vayas— sus ojos se entrecerraron mostrando diversión— y vaya que te haré suplicar._

 _Lo vió destrozando su camisa con otra aguja diferente con la que clavó sus manos al suelo, después destrozó de igual manera el brasier de la chica y ella volvió a quejarse al sentir la aguja cortando la piel de su garganta, la sangre salió resbalandose de lado y antes de que se derramara lo suficiente para caer al suelo la lengua de Hidan recorrió todo el camino haciéndo que Tenten arquearse su espalda al sentir el contacto de la lengua de Hidan con su piel, escuchó la risa divertida de él, cuando volteó vió el aspecto negro con blanco de su jutsu y la chica supo que ahora estaba conectados._

 _—Voy a llenarte de heridas por todo el cuerpo... y haré que supliques misericordia gritando el nombre de Jashin para que pare— volvió a hacer lo mismo está vez con uno de sus pechos al descubierto, Tenten gimió del dolor y la satisfacción combinados— pero no malinterpretes las cosas, él también quiere verte suplicando, él te mandó en mi camino para eso... el dolor que sientas es el precio por tu inmortalidad, el placer que yo sienta en tu dolor es un regalo de parte de él por haber sido tan fiel a su servicio por tanto tiempo._

 _La castaña gimió fuertemente cuando lamió y mordió el seno que había herido y ahora se curaba, bajaba poco a poco haciendo lo mismo, hería y lamía cada parte hasta que sanaba de nuevo, bajó hasta llegar a las caderas de la chica y destrozó su pantalón de la misma manera que su camisa._

 _—Vaya... parece que no soy el único al que Jashin le manda placer— pasó su lengua por las bragas de la chica que estaban totalmente húmedas por la exitación que sentía, Hidan subió la mirada sería hacía ella— sabes muy bien...— su mirada se volvió fría y su voz también dándole una orden— no tienes permiso de venirte sin mi consentimiento o te lo haré pagar._

 _Rasgó la entrepierna de Tenten con más profundidad de las heridas que le había provocadole gritar de dolor al enterrar más la aguja dejándola clavada, después de eso bajó las bragas de la chica destrozándola en el momento, Tenten gimió olvidándose del dolor intenso en su entrepierna para dar paso en sus sentidos al placer que sentía cuando la lengua de Hidan lamió su clitoris lentamente de arriba a bajo para después bajar introduciendola totalmente en su intimidad, fue cuando Tenten no aguantó más y su cuerpo tembló sin poder evitarlo se vino y sintió como Hidan lo había notado desde el principio como siendo esa su intención aferrándose a las caderas de Tenten en el momento en que ella llegó al orgasmo._

 _Tenten cerró los ojos agotada mientras se recuperaba, su respiración era más tranquila pero seguía exitada y su cuerpo temblando por ello, Hidan subió hacia ella de nuevo y ella abrió los ojos viendo que la observaba con una expresión severa._

 _—Te ordené que no lo hicieras— habló mientras sacó la aguja enterrada en su entrepierna y la enterró a un costado de su torso, Tenten gritó de dolor e Hidan rodó los ojos sintiendo el dolor y placer que le provocaba herirla, sonrió antes de hablar— ¿Sabes?, sentí algo curioso allá abajo... el exceso de líquido, lo fácil que te veniste sin controlarlo... por último y lo más importante qué no pude evitar notar... lo apretado que está._

 _Aún sintiendo el dolor en su torso Tenten se sonrojó ante las palabras de Hidan, él al ver su reacción rio de inmediato y mostró una gran sonrisa, sus ojos uno abierto más que el otro._

 _—Increible... bendito sea Jashin— rio un poco más mientras enterraba con más profundidad en el torso haciendola Tenten gritar de nuevo— ahora te doy permiso para hablar y decirme... ¿Cómo es que una chica con tal descaro hacia los hombres sigue virgen?, ¿Acaso ninguno de esos idiotas de tu patética aldea notó el potencial que tienes en tus caderas?_

 _Enterro más la aguja y finalmente la sacó de golpe, Tenten suspiró al sentir como se curaba volvió a gritar cuando Hidan arrastró la aguja enterrada desde su estómago hasta llegar al pecho de manera lenta esperando a que el camino recorrido se curara al mismo tiempo, Tenten pudo jurar que cuando la detuvo la sentía justo al lado de su corazón, su boca se llenó de sangre y se derramó en la comisura de sus labios._

 _—Dimelo realmente tengo curiosidad, ¿había alguien en esa aldea que no fuera tan idiota como para no probar tu sabor?— sonrió divertido al hablarle cerca de su rostro._

 _—Si...había alguien...— respiró pausadamente y con dificultad al responder— un Hyuga...pero él nunca se atrevió...nunca me correspondió...al final se fue...— Tenten miró de lado tratando de ya no pensar en Neji si no simplemente en el dolor que sentía en ese momento._

 _Cuando sintió que Hidan lamía cada comisura de sus labios y después subió su mirada hacia Tenten mostrando una preocupación falsa que Tenten notó de inmediato._

 _— Siento tanta lástima por él...— su mirada cambio a una seria antes de besarla en los labios— porque en lo personal opino que eres una cosa realmente exquisita._

 _Entre el beso él retiró la aguja del pecho de la chica dejandola a un lado de ellos, el pecho desnudo de Hidan se rozó con el suyo y Tenten tuvo ganas de tocarlo y recorrer cada una de las cicatrices que él tenía pero sus manos estaban clavadas en la madera del suelo arriba de su cabeza y por más que luchó por librarse supo que Hidan había enterrado con fuerza y profundidad la aguja._

 _Hidan se separó de ella levantándose rodeando sus caderas todavía en cima de ella, la tinta negra de su piel desapareció quitando el vínculo de la maldición, lo vió cuando desabrochó y quitó los pantalones azules junto con sus bermudas quedándose en total desnudez igual que ella, volvió a tener la urgencia de querer tocarlo en cada parte de su cuerpo, en cada cicatriz y sutura._

 _Finalmente se volvió a recostarse sobre ella, está vez Tenten sintió directamente el miembro de Hidan rozando su intimidad y arqueó su espalda gimiendo y cerrando los ojos disfrutando._

 _—Ahora, quiero que grites entre gemidos mi nombre— tomó su rostro de manera brusca con su pulgar y su dedo índice apretando haciendo que Tenten lo viera a los ojos— y cada vez que lo pronuncies hasta que no puedas articular más a través del placer qué voy a provocarte... recuerda que con esto me aseguraré de que ningún otro hombre te haga sentir de nuevo lo mismo metiéndose hasta debajo de tu piel como yo lo hice— sonrió satisfecho— para mí satisfacción personal sé que dejaré una marca en tí tan fuerte que te recuerde que si alguien más llega a rozar tu piel aunque sea de manera amistosa...recordarás con más fuerza dentro de tu cabeza que tú me perteneces._

 _Al decir las últimas palabras la penetró de una sola estocada y Tenten se quejó de dolor sintió como algo de ella se había roto y sintio la sangre correr, tal y como él se lo había dicho ella dijo su nombre, Hidan se acercó a besarla en el cuello mientras salía de ella y volvía a penetrarla con fuerza, cada vez más rápido y fluido, Tenten gemía su nombre, Hidan sonreía satisfecho al escucharla, finalmente él también se quejó cuando estuvo a punto de venirse dentro de ella, la besó en la boca mientras lo hacía, después de unos segundos dentro de ella mientras se recuperaba del frenesí, Hidan se separó de ella y quitó el agarré de sus manos, el cuerpo de la chica temblaba y él respiraba con dificultad al igual que ella._

 _Tenten se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía y al fin que sus manos estaban libres hizo lo que ella más quería, tocó el pecho desnudo de Hidan recostandose sobre él, mientras todavía respiraban con dificultad ella recorrió algunas cicatrices jugando con ellas y sonrió satisfecha para luego hacer contacto visual con él._

 _Él sólo la observósin ninguna expresión en su rostro pero Tenten continuó sonriendo finalmente se recostó en su pecho jugueteando una vez más con algunas cicatrices para finalmente quedar dormida, ella había podido jurar que había dormido entre los brazos de él rodeándola después de que el sueño la venciera._

 _Despertó entre una sábana cubriéndola y el frío suelo de madera, Hidan no estaba ya junto a ella._

Siento que no haya puesto esta historia en M pero considero que son pocos capítulos los que serán así con lemon, espero que sea el último, para mi la historia vale más.

Gracias por leer, cuidense mucho️️


	15. 15va Conversación

_Cuando se levantó la sábana que la cubría se resbaló recordando que estaba desnuda, buscó a su alrededor a Hidan pero no lo encontró, tomó la sábana y se tapó con ella al ponerse de pie, observó su ropa del día anterior totalmente destrozada en el suelo y se sonrojó recordando como Hidan había sido él culpable de eso, cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizar su respiración._

 _Buscó algo de ropa en la misma casa que había visitado antes, una vez vestida con un pantalón blanco y una camisa de mangas largas roja que se ajustaba su torso y sus pechos, encontró una botas que le quedaban un poco grandes pero podía llevarlas sin molestia._

 _Salió en busca de Hidan, recorrió toda la aldea pero no tuvo rastro de él, su pecho empezó a pesar con un mal presentimiento, se dirigió hacia el bosque y recorrió el camino que habían seguido antes de llegar a la aldea, después de unos minutos sus manos y pies empezaron a temblar y su garganta ardió, empezó a negar con la cabeza mientras caminó de vuelta a la aldea, volvió a la casa donde habían estado y observó las botellas rotas en una esquina y el líquido ya seco manchando el suelo._

 _Sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas aún negandolo, se abrazó a sí misma y apretó sus ojos cerrandolos con fuerza sintiendo como el líquido que salía de ellos la quemaba, permaneció ahí hasta el ocaso abrazándose a si misma, frente a ella escuchó los pasos de alguien pisando la tierra._

 _—Deja de llorar— la voz fría de Hidan hizo que ella alzará la vista, su cuerpo tembló y aunque fue torpe al levantarse cuando al fin lo logró corrió hacía él de manera rápida y lo abrazó recostandose en su pecho._

 _—Hidan...— sonrió aliviada y se sorprendió cuando esté se deshizo del abrazo separandola de él, Tenten observó en ese preciso momento la expresión fría con la que la veía, ella sonrió de nuevo— estaba buscándote y no te encontré, pensé que..._

 _Se detuvo para sentir el tacto de la mano de Hidan en su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos sonriendo, la mano bajó hasta barbilla tomándola._

 _—Así es, te abandoné— su mirada seguía igual pero su tono de voz estaba lleno de lástima hacía ella— pero regresé porque tienes algo que me pertenece— dejó de tocarla para alzar la mano y convertirla en un puño en el aire._

 _Tenten cayó al piso cuando su cadera se dobló y la sintió quebrandose, se quejó del dolor intenso pero alzó la mirada para ver la misma fría mirada de Hidan hacia ella._

 _—Hidan... basta— Tenten dejó al lado el dolor para hablar sonriendo un poco— ya no tienes que hacer esto... iré contigo... me quedaré a tu lado..._

 _Su sonrisa se borró al sentir otro hueso romperse en seco y su boca llenandose de sangre hasta vomitarla._

 _—Estoy tan aburrido y fastidiado de ti— le dio la espalda y habló antes de avanzar e irse— regresa arrastrándote a la patética aldea de dónde saliste._

 _Su vista se nubló viéndolo alejándose de ella, apretó los dientes de frustración por no poder ponerse de pie, dejó al lado todo dolor en su cuerpo y le gritó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban._

 _—¡No me dejes sola!— su garganta ardió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, notó que se había quedado sin voz cuando habló de nuevo como un susurro— tú... no... por favor..._

 _Sintió como Hidan se había acercado a ella segundos después y se colocó de cuclillas junto a ella, Tenten miró su mirada aún fría hacía ella._

 _—Mirate ahí, al borde de tu patética muerte y aún así me miras con esos malditos ojos porque crees que yo soy tu salvación— le miró con aburrimiento— se volvió sumamente molesto cuando dejaste de mirarme con miedo para mirarme ahora con esos asquerosos ojos de esperanza— sonrió de manera sarcástica— no veas en mi otra cosa que no sea el monstruo que soy en realidad, no soy nada más que eso... siento desepcionarte si crees por un segundo que yo soy como ese Hyuga que mencionaste mientras gemias de placer debajo de mi o algún otro hombre que alguna vez le llamarás la atención, yo no sirvo para jugar a la casita con una mocosa como tu... desde que te conocí tengo ganas de descuartizarte y es frustrante porque en cuanto estoy apunto de hacerlo me detengo a pensar que no me durará el gusto por mucho tiempo...—suspiró y sus facciones mostraron furia— y gracias a que no lo hice desde el principio en este momento tengo ganas de sacarte de ese estado para que dejes de sufrir lo mucho que lo haces ahora solo para provocarte más dolor después, una y otra vez... y que nunca se acabe... como si fueras alguna clase de maldita droga...—rio incrédulo y después volvió así expresión furiosa— debes aprender que la inmortalidad hace las cosas más aburridas de lo que son para la gente normal y que llegará el día en que acabe destrozándote totalmente en todos los sentidos... por eso mismo tienes que alejarte así ni tú ni yo vamos a sufrir por depender el uno del otro... ni yo de ser tu salvador ni tú de ser el placer en el dolor que siempre estuve buscando..._

 _Hizo un ademán desinteresado con la mano al momento de ponerse de pie, Tenten volvió a respirar de nuevo sin ningún dolor en su cuerpo, observó a Hidan sorprendida desde el suelo, él empezó a irse._

 _—Ya no me interesa que te quedes con tu inmortalidad, después de todo fue la voluntad de Jashin no soy nadie para cuestionarla—declaró mientras se alejaba— no vuelvas aparecer frente a mi._

 _Tenten se levantó y apretó los dientes frustrada y finalmente le gritó de nuevo._

 _—¿Piensas que puedes hacerme todo lo que me hiciste y después largarte así nada más?—le miró furiosa y observó cómo Hidan detuvo su paso— ¡Te seguiré si decides irte sin mi!, ¡Iré a cada templo abandonado en el que Jashin escuche las peticiones desesperadas de la gente si desapareces!, ¡Te buscaré por todas esas al aldeas!... juro que desperdiciaré mi inmortalidad haciendolo— cerró los ojos confundida liberando cada palabra que sentía, negó con la cabeza y después volteó a verlo de nuevo— no sé quién mierda crees que soy pero después de todo esto... después de corresponder a todo el dolor... después de conocerte no voy a poder dormir en las noches pensando en que no hay algo mejor allá fuera que esto... no voy a regresar a una maldita aldea que me dio por muerta, no voy a estar en brazos de alguien que me cambió por una princesa a la primera oportunidad que tuvo de alejarse de mi por más que le dije que lo amaba... no lo haré, no obedeceré a tu capricho, no me importa que es lo vayas a hacerme, después de que no me queda nada, sé que cuando decidas matarme por aburrimiento... estaré bien... tu salvaste mi vida— Tenten bajó la mirada derramando lágrimas— te pertenece... ¡Ahora hazte cargo de ella maldito imbécil!_

 _Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran al suelo expresando su frustración apretando los puños, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hidan estaba frente a ella no quiso alzar la mirada él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a hacerlo, la mirada de Hidan era la misma que cuando ella estaba recostada en su pecho, a Tenten le costaba leerla._

 _—Soy un criminal buscado por la alianza de los cinco grandes países, en cuanto me capturen se acabó— su mirada regresó a ser fría de nuevo— no esperes un final feliz de todo esto._

 _—Yo no he pedido uno— declaró decidida._

 _Él sonrió divertido al ver la expresión provocativa de Tenten._

 _—En ese caso tendré mucho tiempo para recordarte que dejes de ser tan insolente conmigo._

 _Cuando al fin la besó Tenten no dejó de sonreír mientras correspondía._


	16. 16va conversación

Cuando tomó el siguiente libro se sentó de nuevo en la mesa de la biblioteca de Konoha, Neji se encontraba frente a ella solo observándola mientras ella buscaba en el libro de manera tranquila.

Tenten alzó la vista y sonrió un poco hacía él.

—Lamento que te aburras de todo esto—bajó la mirada apenada—debes tener cosas más importantes que atender.

—¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?—preguntó con seriedad.

Formó puños con sus manos y expresó dolor en su mirada.

—Alguna manera de deshacer esto— cuando volteo a verlo su piel se volvió negra con blanco y observó como Neji se tensaba en furia, Tenten sonrió internamente al saber que le hacía recordar a Hidan después simplemente cerró los ojos y la tinta de su cuerpo desapareció, Tenten quiso sonreír al ver la reacción del chico pero se contuvo— quizás debería ir con Sakura o Tsunade-sama, quizás se interesen un poco si les insisto... aunque por mi situación...—tocó su vientre con una mirada triste y luego sonrió hacia el con la misma— probablemente ninguna de ellas quiera ni asistirme en parto.

Se levantó y se dirigió a uno de los libreros colocando en su lugar el libro que había tomado, observó a Neji a su lado después de unos segundos el habló.

—Tenemos parteras en el clan tendrás acceso a ellas, estaré contigo de ahora en adelante— declaró rápidamente.

—¿Que pasará con Shion? —le miro preocupada—ella dijo que tenias hasta hoy para decidir si irte con ella... estaré bien si decides irte Neji... ya lo estuve una vez...

—No iré con ella.

Tenten alzó la vista sorprendida, sabía que el tono de voz de Neji había sido decisivo.

—Me quedaré contigo.

—No voy a suicidarme Neji— la chica le miró de manera seria— no puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera... así que no deberías de preocuparte de cargarme con culpabilidad en tu consciencia de esa manera, si ella te quiere y tú a ella... tú deberías quedarte a su lado.

—Cuando la conocimos en aquella misión, Naruto le hizo una promesa a ella— Neji le empezó a explicar de manera rápida— le prometió ante su pueblo que le ayudaría algún día a llevar prosperidad a este, el idiota no sabía a que se refería así que aceptó— bajó la mirada con frustración mientras Tenten lo veía con atención— las promesas de sangre real no son cualquier cosa con las cuales jugar, ella le prometió a su pueblo que él estaría a su lado gobernando, ella se comprometió con eso y su pueblo lo recordó cuando Naruto se convirtió en héroe, hace un año vino a Konoha con la intención llevarse a Naruto con ella de forma diplomática, para que él cumpliera con su promesa después de la guerra, me pidió como escolta, en ese entonces Naruto y Hinata se iban de casar ella iba a evitarlo, siendo la líder de un país puede hacer demandas y Konoha hubiera tenido un conflicto político no solo con su país si no con otros más al verse comprometido con aquella promesa— Neji entrecerró los ojos recordando— es por eso que la convenci de que dejara a Naruto en paz y que yo iría con ella en su lugar— volvió a mirar a Tenten directo a los ojos castaños— es por eso que me fui Tenten, si no lo hubiera hecho Hinata-sama no hubiera podido casarse y ser feliz con la persona que amaba— se acercó a ella un poco más y Tenten se dio cuenta de que tenía el librero justo detrás de ella y que en los pasillos no había nadie aparte de ellos— cuando me enteré de que desapareciste y pocos días después te dieron por muerta supe lo idiota que había sido al no corresponderte— Tenten se tensó y se puso alerta pero trató de estar tranquila cuando Neji tomó su mano derecha y la entrelazó— ahora solo pienso en que debí quedarme aunque eso significara una guerra más... tal vez así hubiera evitado que tomarás una misión tan peligrosa como esa... y no tendrías que haber sufrido tanto en manos de ese psicópata.

—Pensé que tú no sentías lo mismo— Tenten bajó la mirada— aquella tarde que te lo dije... cuando te fuiste, no respondiste a mi declaración...

—Y eso fue el mayor error de mi vida.

Cuando lo vio acercarse su rostro mostró auténtica sorpresa y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, ella se dio cuenta de que él iba a besarla.

Una furia dentro de ella creció en ese instante y se contuvo en empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y golpearlo después de haber amenazado al bebé dentro de ella.

Colocó una mano en el pecho del chico evitando que se acercará más y otra en su propia boca tapándola, al ver la sorpresa del chico en la reacción, Tenten decidió en ese momento poner una expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Lo siento Neji... no ... no puedo...— cerró los ojos y remarcó su expresión para hacer más creíble su temor— él... él me hizo cosas que... no quiero... no quiero que me bese nadie más...ni que me toquen de esa manera... por un tiempo...

Neji se apartó con preocupación en su rostro.

—Lo lamento Tenten, no quise...— apretó los puños aceptando su error— lo lamento soy un idiota al presionarte de esa manera.

—No importa— se abrazó a sí misma conservando su expresión de dolor— debes reconsiderar lo de Shion... no creo que después de lo que me pasó pueda corresponderte...

Tenten avanzó pasando a Neji sin mirarlo, cuando Tenten se aseguró de que Neji no viera su expresión esta se volvió desinteresada.

—Es tarde...— mencionó con un tono de voz más serio, y cuando Neji no contestó ella volvió hablar cuando volteó a verlo le dedicó una sonrisa amable— me refiero a que ya estuvimos aquí gran parte del día, iré a mi departamento no me siento muy bien estoy algo mareada del olor a libros.

Observó como Neji la miró con detenimiento y ella supo lo que significaba esa mirada y le irritó por dentro, él estaba analizandola, cada palabra cada movimiento, ella decidió mantener la sonrisa hacía él sabiendo en que si daban un paso en falso en su actuación él lo notaría de inmediato.

Finalmente Neji asintió y avanzó hacia ella guiandola, Tenten volteó de reojo hacia los estantes de libros mientras lo recorrían pensando irritada en que no había encontrado ningún jutsu que pudiera ayudarla a liberar a Hidan de aquella prisión, por lo menos no uno que no estuviera prohibido, aún con los más elaborados que se encontraban en libros sencillos y libros de clanes e historia antigua de Konoha no se mencionó alguno que no requiriera una herencia y que fuera fácil de realizar, supo que tenía que encontrar otras opciones.

Bajó la mirada hacia el bulto que sobresalía de su estómago, y vio la razón por la que no se había atrevido a hacer su mayor esfuerzo para estar con Hidan de nuevo.

—Vaya las coincidencias son molestas pero es bueno que haya pasado, de cierta manera te estaba buscando Tenten.

Tenten salió de sus pensamientos sorprendida encontrándose a Shikamaru frente a ellos, la castaña le miró sin entender.

—Necesito hacerte unas preguntas— volvió hablarle con más seriedad con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y una postura poco formal.

—En realidad me siento algo casada...— Tenten bajó la vista y luego le sonrió— pero dime qué es lo que quieres saber Shikamaru.

—Quizás puedas hacerlas otro día— Neji interrumpió dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.

—Está bien Neji, no importa puedo responder si es necesario— la chica notó que la tensión que Neji habia tenido cuando lo rechazó no había desaparecido.

—Será rápido, estoy algo ocupado buscando información para el Hokage— Shikamaru rodó los ojos restándole importancia, Tenten no se relajó ante eso— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de todo Tenten?, ¿El genjutsu te impidió recordar todo?

—En realidad hay algunas partes borrosas— desvío la mirada mostrando preocupación— se vuelve más lúcido desde que ustedes me rescataron.

Tenten se tensó cuando Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos hacía ella, trató de guardar su compostura sabiendo que estaba ante dos personas que podían notar algo extraño, la diferencia es que Neji podía estar cegado por su orgullo por protegerla y Shikamaru no.

—Parecias estar muy segura de todo lo que decías cuando te encontramos, la primera vez que hablé contigo— Tenten sabía que debía mantener el contacto visual con el Nara o perdería toda la credibilidad que tenía en su postura— ¿recuerdas en qué clase de ilusión te tenía?

Tenten bajó la mirada con expresión dolida, sabiendo que tenía que utilizar el orgullo sobreprotector de Neji para salir de cualquier duda que tuvieran de ella, y funcionó como ella había planeado.

—Es suficiente Shikamaru— Neji se colocó frente a ella rompiendo el contacto visual del maestro de las sombras hacía ella— es demasiada presión en ella.

El Nara observó a Neji y luego a la chica quién miraba hacia el suelo y solo tenía una expresión atemorizada, él suspiró cerrando los ojos y pasándolos de largo entrando a la biblioteca y habló.

—Lo siento Tenten lo hablaremos después, pero tengo el pendiente de averiguar lo antes posible el como salió de la tumba donde lo enterré, podría ser peligroso hasta donde sabemos que pueda lograr escapar de prisión.

—¿Qué?— Tenten levantó la voz con tono alarmado a propósito haciendo que Shikamaru volviera a verla sorprendido de su expresión de miedo— ¿escapará?...n-no no puede...— hizo que sus manos mostrarán un ligero temblor para hacerlo más creíble— no...no puede...venir por mí...— tomó con sus manos su cabeza negando y pareciendo entrar en cierto trauma.

—Oye... — Shikamaru le miró sorprendido de la reacción de la chica.

La chica sintió como Neji se puso frente a ella retirando sus manos de la cabeza y obligando a verlo.

—Tenten, está bien— le dijo preocupado— no volverá a hacerte nada, lo juro.

Tenten parpadeo varias veces asegurándose de que pareciera que había salido de cierto trauma, vio a Neji frente a ella y después ligeramente a Shikamaru, tenía muchas ganas de reír y supo que si Hidan estuviera ahí estaría tan complacido al ver lo asustado que había conseguido poner al Nara, finalmente bajó la mirada para mostrar algo de tristeza y terminar de convencer a su público.

—Vamos, te llevaré a tu departamento.

Asintió ligeramente mientras se dejó llevar por Neji, viendo de reojo por última vez a Shikamaru que ya les daba la espalda entrando a la biblioteca.

Tenten esperó que eso fuera suficiente para que la dejara de cuestionar de esa manera ya que sabía a la perfección que él era más peligroso que la deducción de Neji y el juicio del propio Hokage.

Y si quería liberar a Hidan pronto ella tenía que jugar hasta la última carta a su favor para ganar.


	17. 17va Conversación

A Kurotsuchi le llenaba de orgullo muchas de sus habilidades, había ganado el respeto de su abuelo sin mucho esfuerzo cuando era niña, siempre se habia sentido querida por todos en la aldea y el titulo de nieta del tercer tsuchikage habia ayudado.

No recordaba exactamente cuando había conocido a Deidara, siempre habia estado con ella desde que eran niños, la madre de Deidara quien era una amiga cercana a su abuelo habia enfermado y muerto cuando él solo tenia ocho años.

Junto a Akatsuchi, casi todos los días los tres planeaban alguna travesura para su abuelo, siendo Deidara el que inventaba las mejores en todas ella, Deidara robaba el sombrero y para Kurotsuchi esa era la mejor parte del día dónde subían a una de las colinas de rocas alrededor de la aldea donde el viento siempre soplaba más fuerte para evitar que los alcanzarán rápidamente y los castigaran.

Kurotsuchi siempre se moría de risa cuando Deidara se colocaba el sombrero e imitaba al viejo ōniki, llegaba un momento en el que Akatsuchi tenía que irse más temprano que ellos dos siendo el único de los tres que tenía padres vivos y una cena casera esperándolo siempre.

Ese era el momento en que veía la mirada de Deidara que se perdía observando la noche inundar la aldea, y la chica siempre miraba con una sonrisa sonrojándose ligeramente.

Recordó de las últimas veces en las que Deidara estaba a su lado.

 _El viento revoloteó el cabello de Deidara y él tomó el sombrero de la punta del frente para evitar que se volara y Kurotsuchi observó como el le sonrió junto con sus ojos de manera orgullosa al ver que ella se sonrojaba, ella abrió los ojos e hizo un puchero con la boca para después ocultar la mitad de su rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas._

 _-Quita esa sonrisa de tu rostro o voy a pegarte tan fuerte que desaparecerá- ella cerró los ojos mientras hablaba irritada._

 _-Siempre tan delicada como toda una dama- Deidara borró su sonrisa mirando hacía arriba y haciendo una mueca irónica con la boca._

 _-Como sea, ¿terminaste sus esculturas experimentales?- Kurotsuchi observó la aldea aun entre sus rodillas- todo mundo habla de eso, una nueva de tus esculturas siempre causa admiración entre toda la aldea._

 _Cuando Deidara no respondió la chica lo miro de reojo para encontrarse con una mirada sería del chico._

 _-De que sirve la admiración al arte si cualquiera con mal gusto puede mirar- la chica observó la frialdad a la que estaba acostumbrada cuando Deidara hablaba de su pasión- no lo entienden, nunca lograrán comprenderlo._

 _-Tal vez deberías permitirles entender- la chica sonrió hacía él- ya sabes con el respeto que el abuelo tiene hacia ti podrías convencerlo de cualquier cosa, incluso de tener tus propios alumnos algún día._

 _-No quiero que arruinen mis creaciones simples niños aficionados- alzó las manos de manera aburrida._

 _-Quizas en uno de ellos puedas encontrar arte que tanto buscas- sonrió de manera divertida._

 _-Son muy especiales las personas que son arte puro Kurotsuchi encontrarlas es complicado y no creo que en una aldea tan aburrida como esta llena de aficionados pueda encontrarla- explicó con obviedad._

 _La chica guardó silencio por unos segundos antes de ocultar completamente su rostro entre sus rodillas y hablar._

 _-Deidara-nii...- Deidara la observó con atención al escuchar el tono de voz baja de la chica ya que estaba avergonzada- crees...¿crees que yo soy arte?_

 _Cuando la risa de Deidara estalló Kurotsuchi levantó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos hacía el sumamente molesta._

 _Lo golpeó en el hombro con fuerza y el se quejó pero no paró de reír._

 _-Tú... ¿arte?... si claro- dijo entre risas burlándose- no claro que no, tu eres lo más lejano al arte que puede existir._

 _-Basta idiota, no tenías que ser tan cruel- volvió a soltarle un golpe pero esta vez Deidara tomó su muñeca y jaló todo su cuerpo junto con el de él, soprendiendo a la chica que finalmente sus rostros quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro, mientras ella observaba atónita él sonreía._

 _-No, no lo eres tonta, y jamás lo serás... pero no quisiera que lo fueras- empujó con una mano la cabeza de la chica hacia él robándole un corto beso en la boca después de que la dejó ir ella se separó sorprendida y con el rostro completamente rojo, él se levantó y de nuevo el aire hizo que su cabello se revolviera tomando el sombrero evitando que se volara, sonrió con diversión al ver que ella fruncía el ceño hacia él._

 _-Todos esperan mucho de ti- dejó de mirarla para ver hacía la aldea con seriedad- las esculturas que ellos admiran... no duran más que unos segundos de su atención, ojalá y pudiera corresponder a ellos pero no puedo ser lo que ellos quieren que sea, mi arte no es de la forma que ellos puedan comprenderla más allá de su admiración, yo no soy nada- se quitó el sombrero y la miró con una sonrisa, ella lo veía con atención escuchándolo- tú, eres todo lo contrario, eres la nieta del Tsuchikage y su admiración hacia a ti va más allá de unos pobres segundos... tú eres su próxima gobernante, ellos quieren que lo seas- avanzó hacia ella y le colocó el sombrero arrodillándose sonriendo cerrando los ojos- conviertete en lo que ellos más quieren que te conviertas, en lo que yo no puede haber sido... míralos desde arriba con orgullo y muestras que tu presencia vas allá que unos pocos segundos de admiración._

 _Deidara se separó de ella y bajó por la colina dejándola sola, ella tomó el sombrero de su abuelo y cubrió con el su rostro, aunque ella sabía que nadie la observaba trató de ocultar las lágrimas que salieron pocos segundos después._

 _Había amado a Deidara desde ese momento, incluso cuando ya era tarde para hacerlo._

 _La frustración en él creció y Kurotsuchi no hizo nada para detenerlo._

 _Un día le ayudó a infiltrarse a los archivos ocultos de la aldea, él buscó entre los jutsus prohibidos buscando la respuesta al propósito de las esculturas que realizaba._

 _-Aqui huele como el abuelo- la chica tapó la nariz con molestia al sentir el olor a humedad de los pergaminos viejos._

 _Vio a Deidara abriéndose campo entre las filas de pergaminos y buscando entre ellos, la chica tomó algunos cuántos y leyó algunos jutsus viejos._

 _Había una puerta en el fondo de la habitación, una puerta con un enorme candado en ella, Deidara observó con molestia._

 _-Ese maldito anciano- apretó los puños y Kurotsuchi lo observó con preocupación- sabía que vendría y por eso le puso candado._

 _-Deidara-nii deberíamos irnos..._

 _-No- le habló con voz severa, estrelló su puño en la puerta de madera- estoy tan cerca Kurotsuchi... estoy tan cerca de mostrarles de lo que soy capaz..._

 _La chica bajó su mirada y aunque al principio sabía que aquello podría resultar mal, sacó de su bolsillo algo y lo extendió hacía el rubio, Deidara observó sorprendido la llave en la mano de la chica._

 _-La tomé antes de venir aquí, estaba en el cajón de su escritorio, pensé que nos serviría- le sonrió cómplice y él le correspondió._

 _Cuando entraron vieron un enorme estante con pocos pergaminos en ellos y separados uno de otros con inscripciones debajo de ellos._

 _Los dos chicos tomaron al mismo tiempo uno diferente y lo leyeron._

 _-Que asqueroso- la chica hizo una mueca hacía el pergamino- bocas en las manos._

 _Deidara le arrebató el pergamino rápidamente._

 _-Oye ten más cuidado idiota- estaba a punto de golpearlo como siempre lo hacía pero se detuvo cuando vio el rostro de Deidara completamente atónito mientras leía de un lado a otro_

 _-Dei...dara..._

 _-Es el arte perfecto- sonrió y volvió a enrollar el pergamino y meterlo entre sus ropas._

 _-No deberíamos robarle al abuelo, si nos descubre no sabemos lo que hará._

 _\- Tranquila Kurotsuchi- le dijo despreocupado- lo regresaremos, ahora mira toma este, hay una técnica de roca que te permite tener una armadura perfecta- le entregó el pergamino que él había tomado al principio y rebuscó más entre los pocos que había._

 _Kurotsuchi hizo lo mismo y entonces vió un pergamino con papel dorado que llamaba totalmente su la atención. Lo desenrolló y leyó en él._

 _-Jutsu prohibido del último susurro... revivir a alguien por minutos- dijo asombrada y algo asustada, Deidara se los arrebató de las manos y junto a los demás los colocó en una bolsa._

 _-¿Qué diablos haces?- cuestionó enojada._

 _-¿Qué te parece una última broma hacía el abuelo?- sonrió provocativo- vamos, los regresaremos te vi tu cara de curiosidad cuando leíste ese del susurro o algo así._

 _Le arrebató la bolsa de las manos de inmediato y seguía mirándolo molesto._

 _-Bien, los regresaremos en unos días_

 _Deidara sonrió y después salieron del cuarto._

 _El día siguiente todo pasó en cámara lenta para ella, desde temprano había buscado a Deidara y no lo encontró, fue cuando la explosión en la torre del Tsuchikage ocurrió y vio a Deidara montado en una de sus creaciones irse con una sonrisa cruel y una mirada desinteresada a su aldea._

 _Poco después se enteró de la unión de Deidara a Akatsuki, entrenó para poder seguir el rastro de la organización y regresar a Deidara a casa así como el pergamino que había robado, mientras que los demás permanecían con ella._

 _Su abuelo había creído que todos los pergaminos habían sido robados por él y por temor a decepcionar a su abuelo ella escondió la verdad._

 _Por más que buscó nunca dio con él, antes de que él muriera en una de las tantas noches que pasó en su propia habitación sin dormir, escuchó una voz que creyó que había olvidado al principio pensó que era una alucinación cuando vio la sombra de Deidara en el marco de la ventana de su habitación._

 _-Como siempre haces difícil todo esto Kurotsuchi- mencionó con molestia- esperaba que a estas horas estuvieras dormida._

 _La chica de inmediato se puso a la defensiva y el rubio la miró sin interés._

 _-No voy a pelear contigo- declaró rodando los ojos fastidiado._

 _-Pues que lástima, todos los países te buscan como el criminal que eres- ella entrecerró la mirada furiosa- y aún así te atreves a regresar y no solo eso, viniste aquí a mi cuarto._

 _-Ah si eso- alzó las manos despreocupado y luego sonrió con provocación- sólo quería verte una última vez para pedirte un último favor._

 _-Grave error- lanzó el primer puñetazo hacía él pero lo burló fácilmente haciéndose a un lado, y tomó su brazo y lo dobló hacía atrás poniéndola detrás de ella, la otra mano fue detenida de igual manera y Kurotsuchi le sostuvo la mirada azul cielo eléctrico que la dejaba sin palabras desde que era niña._

 _Cuando sintió el beso en sus labios, algo dentro de ella no quiso apartarse._

 _\- No me malinterpretes- le dijo mientras se separaba de ella y dejaba de aprisionarla- no vine a esta simple y aburrida aldea de nuevo solo por un simple favor tuyo, en realidad espero llevarte conmigo si quieres- extendió su mano hacia ella mirándola de manera seria- dame los pergaminos prohibidos._

 _-¿y convertirme en un criminal como tú?, largo de aquí o voy a..._

 _-¿a qué?- le miró fastidiado- ¿contarle al abuelo el porque vine?, ¿explicarle el porque tienes en tu posesión los pergaminos que se supone yo me llevé?- la acercó a él y sonrió con crueldad- todos estos meses me di cuenta de algo, no estoy hecho para esta patética aldea y tú tampoco, somos diferentes Kurotsuchi, el arte existe yo vivo a alguien siendo arte, hay que convertirnos en arte igual que él inmortalizarnos._

 _-Deidara...- le tomó su mejilla viéndolo con dolor en su expresión, sabiendo lo mucho que él había cambiado debido a su obsesión- lo siento..._

 _-Te volviste como ellos- le miró con asco y se separó de ella caminando hacia la ventana Kurotsuchi lo detuvo abrazándolo por detrás._

 _-No te vayas Deidara..._

 _-Eres muy ingenua, ya no soy quién era así como ni tú tampoco- se soltó de su agarré y extendió su mano hacia ella- damelos Kurotsuchi._

 _\- Te los daré con una condición-ella bajó la mirada triste- acompañame en al mismo lugar de siempre, quedate ahí por un tiempo conmigo y después...te los daré._

 _Él asintió y a media noche fueron a aquella colina dónde siempre terminaban los días._

 _Hablaron durante horas y Kurotsuchi supo que el Deidara que ella conocía estaba ahí todavía, habló de muchas cosas de la aldea y el habló de la organización criminal a la que pertenecía, los dos sabían que todo lo que se dijeran en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo usaría en contra del otro, así había sido siempre cuando estaban en aquella colina._

 _Cuando el amanecer se veía en el horizonte Kurotsuchi invocó con un jutsu la bolsa de pergaminos y se la entregó, antes de soltarla la sostuvo y habló con seriedad._

 _-Una guerra se aproxima Deidara, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar seré tu enemiga- le dio una mirada severa, y soltó la bolsa._

 _Deidara tronó los dedos y un ave de arcilla gigante voló sobre ellos._

 _Kurotsuchi sonrió sabiendo que le había dado pergaminos falsos._

 _Meses después de la guerra se dio cuenta de que los reales habían desaparecido de su habitación._

Y ahora estaba ahí llegando con su abuelo a la reunión de Kages, dónde liberaría a un criminal con tal de recuperar lo que Deidara le había robado.

Cuando sonó la explosión inofensiva del otro lado qué sirvió como distractor de la seguridad de Konoha, Kurotsuchi se deslizó entre las sombras para llevar su plan acabo.

-Kuro-chan- Akatsuchi mencionó tembloroso y con preocupación- ¿estás segura de todo esto?

Ella asintió sonriéndole decidida mientras el realizó un clon de ella hecho de roca y pudo escabullirse entre el escándalo de protección a los Kages por alguna amenaza de ataque.


	18. 18va Conversación

**Mini advertencia:** Pequeño lime al principio del capítulo, todo lo demás es historia.

 _Sintió como él recorrió con sus manos de la cadera hasta sus pechos, en el momento en que los tomó apretandolos al mismo tiempo Tenten gimió al sentir como la penetraban por detrás, sentía dolor al principio pero cuando Hidan se quedó por un momento dentro de ella, la castaña se acostumbro a él, cuando volvió a salir y entrar en ella de nuevo el dolor regreso está vez combinado con placer, volvió a gemir y soltó un quejido, escuchó la risa divertida de Hidan justo al lado de su oreja derecha._

 _—No querida, está vez no debe de haber dolor, sólo placer— gimió de nuevo cuando sintió que él jugaba con sus pezones apretandolos— pero no te preocupes habrá más tiempo para el dolor después, te lo has ganado...ahora sólo disfrutalo._

 _Sus piernas temblaron cuando sintió otra embestida de Hidan, el agua en sus pies del lago en donde estaban se agitaba al mismo tiempo que ellos que movían, después de unas cuantas embestidas con fuerza en la última escuchó como Hidan gimió llegando al orgasmo con ella, que quedó unos segundos dentro de ella y luego que se separó Tenten fue la primera en voltearse y abrazarlo sin importar que su cuerpo temblaba aún recuperándose._

 _—Tanto placer qué encuentro en ti...somos bendecidos por Jashin al estar juntos— se separó del abrazo y mientras Tenten sonreía él la besó en la boca._

 _Después camino hasta hundirse en el agua Tenten lo siguió, sólo que no se hundió espero a que el saliera del agua para acercarse._

 _—Jashin— pronunció con curiosidad mientras Hidan tomaba su cabello desordenado por el agua y lo volvía a peinar hacía atrás, sonrió al escuchar a Tenten decirlo— dime más de... Jashin._

 _—Claro— sonrió con una emoción fuera de lo normal que Tenten solo había visto cuando provocaba una masacre, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos cuando volvió a hablar— él es el único y verdadero Dios al que debes rezarle, él es el que nos unió, estoy a su servicio desde que me dio la inmortalidad envidiada por todas las demás basuras humanas que existen en este mundo, su mandato es a lo único que todos deberían obedecer sin protestar así él mandaría bendiciones como la que te mando a tí, tu inmortalidad y el placer que ahora sientes al estar conmigo._

 _—¿Cómo lo sabes?— le miró con extrañeza— ¿cómo sabes siempre lo que es el mandato de Jashin?_

 _Tenten se sorprendió cuando el rostro de Hidan se volvió serio y dejó de tomar su rostro entre sus manos para simplemente acariciar una de sus mejillas con los nudillos de su mano._

 _—No vuelvas a cuestionarlo de esa manera— le ordenó mientras los ojos violetas de Hidan subieron y bajaron observando con atención el rostro de Tenten— él habla a través de mi, tener fe en su más fiel servidor es tener fe en él._

 _Tenten bajó la vista hacia el pecho de Hidan donde lo único que ahora llevaba era el collar que siempre cargaba consigo, debajo de el una cicatriz justo en medio del pecho._

 _—¿Por qué si tus heridas sanan tienes todavía estas cicatrices?— rozó sus dedos contra su pecho._

 _—Porque fueron hechas antes de que Jashin me bendiciera con la inmortalidad— le sonrió con orgullo._

 _—Si tú murieras yo... ¿yo moriría?_

 _—Agonizarías como el día que te encontré y eventualmente sin ayuda, si lo harías— tomó un barbilla y le siguió sonriendo está vez con superioridad— pero eso no va a pasar, nadie puede matarme por más que lo intenten._

 _—Yo no lo permitiré— sonrió decidida hacía él— lo juro en el nombre de Jashin_

 _Hidan abrió mostró total sorpresa y tomó su rostro de nuevo entre sus manos._

 _—Realmente...crees en él...— sonrió incrédulo— repite su nombre de nuevo._

 _—Jashin— Tenten se sonrojó un poco al ver la reacción de emoción de Hidan._

 _—Maldita sea...odio tanto que me hagas sentir de esta manera— arrugó su rostro por la frustración— que quiero destrozarte en partes y ver tu sangre correr mezclándose con el agua de este lago...debe ser una puta broma de mal gusto que provoques en mi esto... eres una maldita droga._

 _La atrajo hacia él profundizando el beso que le dio._

 _Después de un tiempo siguieron su camino, ahora Tenten sonreía cada vez que lo veía pensando que lo seguiría en cada paso que diera, si ella era una droga para él, Hidan podría ser fácilmente algo parecido para ella ahora que no tenía nada, lo tenía a él y se aferraria a eso hasta el final._

 _Tenten se dio cuenta de que nunca iban a países grandes, Hidan los evitaba y buscaba aldeas más pequeñas, aldeas que estuvieran prácticamente olvidadas, donde no pudieran arrestarlo._

 _Cuando empezó a llover, Tenten se dió cuenta de que estaban más cercanos a Konoha de lo que ella creía, el país de las lluvia se encontraba cerca colindando con la aldea en la que había nacido._

 _Entraron a uno de los edificios abandonados, Tenten había escuchado que parte de la población de esa aldea se había dispersado al no tener un gobernante ella sabía que era la razón por la que Hidan había decidido ir ahí, sin gobernante había pocas posibilidades de ser arrestado._

 _Hidan se sentó en la entrada recargandose en el marco de la puerta y cerró los ojos, la chica no lo molesto._

 _Al entrar al edificio Tenten se dió cuenta de que podía respirar con más facilidad dentro, no era mentira cuando había oído escuchar de que por esa razón nos ninjas de esa aldea llevaban respiradores especiales a todas partes, dentro no había prácticamente nada salvó unas cajas de metal que Tenten abrió por curiosidad y sonrió de emoción aunque eran armas incompletas para Tenten eran perfectas._

 _Tomó algunos Kunai sin mango y algunas puntas de shuriken sin unión, encontró hilo especial y supo que era suficiente para defenderse._

 _Cuando terminó observó a Hidan que seguía sentado en el borde de la entrada del edificio, ahora extendía su mano dejando que el agua cayera en ella y se derramará por los bordes al suelo, la castaña notó paz en su mirada y algo de seriedad._

 _Tenten se colocó tras de él y lo abrazó deslizando con delicadeza sus manos en su pecho._

 _—Necesito hacer ésta petición solo— declaró quitando la mano de la lluvia y sonriendo sin quitar la vista de esta— quédate aquí sin meterte en problemas conejo estúpido, regresaré pronto._

 _Tenten se colocó al lado de él de rodillas frunciendo el ceño._

 _—De ninguna manera Hidan voy a ir contigo._

 _Él le dedicó una mirada fría._

 _—Te he dado una orden— tomó entre sus manos un mechón del cabello castaño de la chica— y cuando las doy tú obedeces, ¿te queda claro?— suspiró frustrado y luego sonrió con maldad— no me obligues a dejarte aquí incapacitada con todos los huesos de tu cadera rotos._

 _—Pero... ¿por qué no quieres que te acompañe?— Tenten bajó la mirada._

 _—Habrá ninjas de Konoha ahí estoy seguro— se levantó observando la lluvia de nuevo con la misma mirada fría— si alguna de esas basuras te reconoce pondrán un precio sobre tu cabeza como el mio._

 _—No me interesa nada de eso— fruncíó el ceño apretando los puños mientras se levantaba— si te pasara algo..._

 _—Tu preocupación es innecesaria y aburrida— le miró interés— además de que... siempre regresaré por lo que me pertenece, incluso si te arrepientes y decides irte con ellos de nuevo, en ese caso te buscaría y te mutilaría frente a ellos._

 _—Y si me llevarán yo siempre buscaría la manera de regresar a tí, me dieron por muerta no les importé en lo más mínimo— declaró con decisión— ya te lo había dicho... ¿entonces por qué tú..._

 _Se detuvo en el instante en que se dió cuenta que podía ver por primera vez entre la mirada de desinterés de Hidan en ese momento._

 _—Estas...preocupado por mí ¿no es así?— Tenten sonrió incrédula al decir lo que pensaba._

 _—Que molestia— Hidan apartó la mirada con la misma expresión de desinterés en ella._

 _Y volteó cuando Tenten rio ligeramente tapándose la boca sonrojándose un poco._

 _—No puedo creerlo—dijo entre risas— tú si que sabes mentir bien, casi me la creo, tienes tan poca suerte de que yo me fije en esos detalles en cuanto más tiempo pase con alguien._

 _—Tan sólo quédate aquí, es una orden— le mencionó enojado mientras salía del edificio y caminaba bajó la lluvia que cesaba volviéndose una brisa._

 _Fue detrás de él e Hidan se detuvo dirigiéndole una mirada severa._

 _—No me interesa que pongan un precio sobre mi cabeza también— Tenten le sonrió cómplice— soy una maestra de armas y estoy al servicio de Jashin ahora, usame como a ti te plazca o no lo hagas pero iré contigo aunque me cueste moverme con mis huesos rotos, lo cual sé que no harás porque si estoy en lo correcto con tu preocupación no me dejarías aquí sola e indefensa de esa manera con ninjas que pudieran encontrarme y llevarme con ellos._

 _—Oh no te preocupes— sonrió mostrando su toque de locura en su expresión— cuando regresemos de esta petición voy a hacer más que romperte los huesos por haberme desobedecido._

 _Siguió su camino y Tenten sonrió satisfecha siguiéndolo._

 _—Asi que... ¿que tenemos que hacer?— caminaron entre los edificios abandonados de la aldea._

 _—La alianza de países quiere poner a un gobernante— Hidan sacó de su pantalón un papel y lo extendió hacía ella, Tenten lo tomó y lo leyó._

 _—Matar al próximo gobernante, Saru Asuka— dijo sorprendida— en serio lo harás solo por hacerlo._

 _—Mandato de Jashin, no lo cuestiono y tú tampoco deberías— alzó los hombros con desinterés._

 _—¿Y que ha hecho exactamente para merecer la muerte?_

 _—Ah querida créeme este sistema de alianzas en el que tanto tienes fe está más corrompido de lo que crees— sonrió de lado hacía ella— el que hizo esta petición hacía Jashin no le conviene que haya alguien gobernando a conveniencia de la alianza de países, ni a mí tampoco._

 _—¿Y el que hizo ésta petición sabes quién es?_

 _—No, ni me interesa en lo más mínimo— detuvo su paso mirando al rededor y luego dobló a su izquierda siguiendo hasta un callejón apunto su guadaña y en cuanto Tenten también lo notó se puso a la defensiva— ésta es más bien un petición personal— sonrió cuando vio a dos ANBU de Konoha frente a ellos— me gustaría tanto que ese país se conservará sin ningún gobernante para poder venir a disfrutar de la lluvia más seguido._

 _Avanzó rápidamente y acaparó a uno de los ninjas y le dio una estocada con la punta de su guadaña, lo arrinconó y finalmente lo atravesó con ella, mientras el segundo ninja se dirigió hacia la castaña que ya se había puesto a la defensiva con algunos Kunai incompletos, observó cómo las puntas de la guadaña de Hidan atravesaron al ninja por detrás dejándolo caer inerte en el suelo._

 _Caminó de nuevo para salir del callejón, antes de seguirlo Tenten tomó una Katana que el ANBU llevaba consigo._

 _—Asi que te gusta la lluvia— dijo Tenten con algo de diversión— dime otra cosa de ti._

 _—Creeme no quieres saber— después de mirarla aburrido observó uno de los edificios grandes frente a ellos rodeado de ANBU de Konoha._

 _—¿Entrarás así nada más?— Tenten miró sin entender— puedo crear una distracción si quieres— señaló la entrada y a los ANBU en ella— puedo hacer que me sigan y perderlos entre las calles._

 _—¿Y tener que salvarte después?— le miró con ironía— no te atrevas a estorbarme._

 _—Mira si hay ANBU significa que saben que está amenazado de muerte, hay un equipo especial con él— pensó en posibilidad de encontrarse con alguien de su generación pero no le importó— entraré contigo, déjame ayudarte._

 _—No te pierdas de mi vista— le ordenó segundos después de avanzar con rapidez y enfrentarse a los guardias de entrada._

 _Burlaron la seguridad con facilidad, Hidan no permitía que se acercarán tanto a ella si no que acaparaba toda la atención, después de todo, pensó Tenten el representaba más amenaza que la simple chica que lo acompañaba._

 _Ella sólo sabía que a diferencia de Hidan ella no los hubiera matado._

 _Al llegar a la sala principal Tenten se dio cuenta de dos cosas, en el centro de la mesa se encontraban papeles y supo de inmediato a base de experiencia que se firmaban algunos tratados, también se dio cuenta de qué alguien ahí la había reconocido de inmediato aunque estuviera detrás de Hidan y la atención del que parecía el próximo gobernante con sus ayudantes se desviaba en él._

 _—No...no puede ser...— Ino Yamanaka veía atónita hacía ella— ¿Tenten eres tú?_

 _Después la rubia supo que había cometido el error de desviar tanto tiempo la mirada cuando uno de los protectores del gobernante había sido atravesando por la guadaña de Hidan._

 _—¡Ino Yamanaka reacciona!, ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡llévate al Saru-sama de aquí!— se escuchó otra voz de inmediato que a Tenten le llamó la atención antes de que lo viera enfrentarse a Hidan._

 _Un ANBU más apuntó dos garras afiladas hacía su enemigo e Hidan lo miró con aburrimiento._

 _—Estorbas maldita basura— sonrió mientras le daba una patada en el estómago con fuerza dejándo inconsciente en una de las paredes cercanas, se acercó para clavar su guadaña matandolo._

 _Se dirigió hacía la puerta especial donde Ino se había llevado a su objetivo._

 _—Espera— Tenten lo detuvo antes de entrar— déjame entrar la puedo distraer mientras lo matas, no hay necesidad de que la mates a ella también._

 _—Pensé que ya no te importaban en lo más mínimo— alzó una ceja hacia ella con curiosidad._

 _—Por favor Hidan, fueron demasiadas muertes ya— tomó su mejilla y se acercó a él, no cambió su expresión seria hacía ella— recibiré todo el castigo que me quieras dar por interrumpir el mandato de Jashin... sólo encárgate de él, yo me ocuparé de ella._

 _—Si ella se me acerca la mato— sonrió con maldad hacía ella abriendo la puerta._

 _Como era de esperarse Kunai fueron lanzados hacía ellos, Tenten desvío con maestría varios de ellos con su Katana y se aproximó a Ino quién no dejaba de verla incrédula._

 _—Estás viva...— apenas parpadeo cuando vio a Hidan acercándose a quien debía proteger en su misión, antes de avanzar Tenten se interpuso apuntando la Katana hacia ella— ¿Qué estás haciendo Tenten?, ¡Apártate tengo que salvarlo!_

 _—Él te matará — declaró Tenten con frialdad— lo siento pero no permitiré que te acerques._

 _Ino apretó los dientes e hizo el símbolo de su jutsu más usado y lo apuntó hacía Hidan, Tenten entrecerró los ojos giró la Katana y le dió en el estómago con el mango de esta tirandola al piso, para después golpear su cuello justo en el lugar que ella sabía la dejaría inconsciente._

 _Después miró hacia Hidan quién ahora realizaba su maldición para matar a su objetivo._

 _—¡Espera! tan solo... ¡espera!— le suplicó con el hombre qué estaba apunto de matar— te pagaré el doble de lo que te pagaron para matarme._

 _—Oh no te equivocas no me pagaron nada, esto es personal— Hidan sonrió con locura— es decepcionante que no me recuerdes, aunque en realidad nunca traté contigo de forma directa siempre estuviste en las sombras de un gobierno corrupto como el cobarde que eres— se inclinó hacia él y sonrió con maldad— Saiya manda saludos._

 _Tenten observó como el hombre mayor tembló y parecía totalmente sorprendido, negó con la cabeza._

 _—No...no te equivocas... no puedes probar nada...yo no la maté.. la mataron en una revuelta anti pacifista...esa niña... esa niña sólo quería provocar guerra._

 _Tenten abrió los ojos cuando vio a Hidan retirar su maldición sin cambiar la expresión seria de su mirada hacia el hombre frente a él, la castaña notó algo diferente, Hidan sacó una aguja de su chaqueta de cuero y tomó al hombre del cuello de su traje, de inmediato este la enterró en la garganta del hombre, Tenten seguía sorprendida sin entender la expresión del asesino salvo que parecía estar fuera de sí._

 _—La mataste para hacer una mártir de ella y toda la maldita aldea pretendió que así era sólo para que tú ganarás simpatía en tu campaña pacifista— enterró más la aguja y los quejidos del hombre se dejaron de oír parecía estar sufriendo pero al borde de la muerte por desangrarse, la expresión de Hidan se tensó y Tenten volvió a tenerle miedo— ahora que te encuentro al fin vine a darte la justicia que Saiya buscaba tanto._

 _Tomó la agujas y la dobló doblando el cuello del hombre y partiendo, sacó la aguja y tomó su guadaña de nuevo, su expresión no había cambiado cuando enterró la guadaña en el cuerpo una y otra vez, después sonrió con locura al quedarse viendo el cuerpo destrozado en su totalidad._

 _Le tomó unos minutos a Tenten reaccionar antes de avanzar hacia él._

 _—Hidan— le llamó y él pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba al verla— hay que irnos._

 _No le respondió la pasó de largo y ella lo siguió, dio un último vistazo a Ino inconsciente en la habitación sabiendo exactamente que lo que había hecho traeria consecuencias._


	19. 19na Conversación

Shion no estaba del todo segura por qué se había quedado un día más del que prometió pero sin duda se tenía que marchar al día siguiente, su país la necesitaba el único problema es que les había prometido que Neji Hyuga regresaría con ella y ahora ella no estaba segura de que eso fuera a volverse realidad.

Jamás en su vida había seguido ni rogado de esa manera a nadie, ella era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para dejar ir lo que no regresaba a ella, desde pequeña en el palacio la atendían con todo lo que ella quisiera pero nunca era suficiente, hasta que conoció a Neji y supo que había encontrado a alguien que sufrió de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho en su pasado.

Claro que al principio su objetivo había sido Naruto pero cuando Neji la convenció de que él podía ocupar su lugar, ella admiró el sacrificio que él hizo por su propia prima ya que era similar al que ella haría por todo su pueblo.

Habia mandando un mensaje a él para que se reunieran y ahora él la hacía esperar en la entrada de Konoha antes de partir.

Después de una media hora perdió la esperanzas de que él viniera pero minutos después estaba ahí frente a ella con la mirada sería y los brazos cruzados, ella veía con facilidad las ojeras en él y el cansancio en su caminar, se había acostumbrado a verlo con tanto detalle siempre.

-Regresaré, ya no puedo esperarte por tanto tiempo- Shion le miró con seriedad- esperaba que pudieras recapacitar y venir conmigo.

-Me quedaré, ella me necesita.

Un dolor en el pecho de Shion se encendió con la sola mención de la persona que Neji parecía amar más que a él mismo, sintió envidia y celos de una simple mujer sin linaje real ni perteneciente a algún clan en especial, era un insulto que la rechazarán por alguien así.

-Dejé de tener ese sueño- frunció el ceño hacia él- así que lo que predije ya pasó.

-O simplemente no se cumplió.

-No Neji, dejé de tener ese sueño hace dos noches, algo pasó el día en que le quitaste ese collar, ¿notaste algo extraño en ella? - le miró preocupada.

-Tiene un trauma Shion, y no tiene estabilidad emocional alguna, no volverá a ser la de antes pero me quedaré a su lado sin importar que quieras declarar una guerra a Konoha.

-No voy a exigir nada Neji- bajó la mirada algo triste- Naruto está casado y nada que yo diga negará eso, la razón por la que vine fue por tí, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- suspiró cansada- sólo cuídate ¿quieres?, no dejes que ese orgullo quebrado que sientes por no haberla protegido antes te ciegue.

Le dio la espalda y antes de subir al carruaje que la llevaría de regreso a su país habló.

-Sé que es egoísta pero quisiera que nunca la hubieran encontrado, así tal vez tú y yo hubiéramos estado juntos- Shion no lo miró mientras pequeñas lágrimas inundaban su rostro- si decides regresar mi país siempre estará abierto a darte la bienvenida Neji.

El chico no habló, caminó se regreso al hospital de Konoha dónde Tenten se encontraba en una revisión con Sakura, la cual había insistido en darle seguimiento.

Cuando iba entrando al edificio fue cuando el suelo retumbó y la explosión sonó de inmediato, por instinto su vista se dirigió hacia la prisión de Konoha pero se dio cuenta de que la explosión era de un lado opuesto a ésta, la alarma de seguridad de la aldea sonó, observó a varios ANBU dirigirse al orígen de todo, entró al hospital antes de que el protocolo de emergencia entrará en acción resguardando la seguridad de todos, entrecerró los ojos molesto dirigiéndose hacia la habitación dónde Tenten estaba, vio a Sakura correr a mucha velocidad sabiendo que ella era una de las principales protectoras del hospital, cuando entró observó con atención como sin darse cuenta de su presencia Tenten veía a través de la ventana con una expresión fría que él no pudo identificar, jamás había visto algo así en ella, un miedo interior en él nació.

-Tenten- ella volteó con la misma mirada fría y después como si se diera cuenta de quién era él parpadeo varias veces y le sonrió.

-¿Qué fue esa explosión?- volteo a ver con un rostro preocupado de nuevo hacia la ventana.

-Algún atentado contra la reunión de Kages que se celebra hoy, tranquila hay más seguridad en la aldea en este momento que en otro día más.

-Pensé que en este momento estarías en camino hacia el país de los demonios- siguió sin verlo Neji se sorprendió de saber a dónde él había ido- fue Sakura, le pregunté a dónde habías ido, ya sabes que ella no puede guardar un secreto.

 _"Algo pasó el día en que le quitaste ese collar, ¿notaste algo extraño en ella?"_

Las palabras de Shion resonaron en su cabeza de inmediato, se acercó a ella y la volteó tomando sus hombros y viéndola con seriedad ella parecía sorprendida.

-Tenten dime a detalle que pasó en todos esos meses que estuviste junto a él, sé que es difícil para ti pero necesito saberlo.

-No lo recuerdo... ya se los dije...-bajo la mirada preocupada- debiste haberte ido con Shion... ¿por qué sigues tan empeñado en mi?

-Porque te amo- soltó sin más y Tenten se quedó totalmente sorprendida y después sintió una punzada fuerte en el estómago, su rostro se deformó de dolor y cayó al suelo tomándose el vientre gritó- ¡Tenten!

Cuando Neji se colocó junto a ella se dio cuenta del charco de sangre que manchaba ahora el suelo y venía de la entrepierna de Tenten, volteó a verla y la castaña miró con temor hacia su vientre, Neji la levantó de inmediato y la colocó en la cama de revisión, salió en busca de ayuda.

-Hidan...- fue lo último que mencionó antes de que todo se volviera negro.


	20. 20va Conversación

Cuando entró de nuevo a la habitación se dio cuenta de que Tenten había quedado inconsciente, tomó su rostro asustado totalmente notó que el color normal en sus labios no estaba.

—No puede ser... no está respirando...— murmuró asustado en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

— Apartate Neji— Sakura lo empujó y empezó a darle pulsaciones a la chica en el pecho y después respiración de boca a boca, así por repetidas ocasiones hasta que se separó de ella cuando la vio respirar— necesito una intervención ahora— volteó hacia su ayudante y ésta asintió— preparenla rápido.

La asistente se llevó la camilla con Tenten en ella, Neji sólo observó mientras se la llevaban ya con un respirador cubriendo parte de su rostro, reaccionó cuando vio a Sakura salir de la habitación y la detuvo tomándola del antebrazo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...pensé que tenía el jutsu de inmortalidad de ese psicópata.

—No lo sé... sólo veo complicaciones en el parto ahora mismo Neji, tengo que intervenir para poder llevar un nacimiento forzoso de ese bebé o no sé lo que pasará con ella— bajó la mirada preocupada— por eso te pedí que la llevaras a revisiones constantes, se me hacía muy raro que dado al fuerte estrés que había pasado y que estaba pasando, debido a su trauma no tuviera este tipo de problemas... pensé que no los había tenido debido a su inmortalidad...tal vez es el bebé el que sufrió todo en vez de ella y ahora todo su cuerpo es el que agoniza de alguna forma... no comprendo como funciona este jutsu Neji pero haré todo para salvarlos.

Se soltó de su agarre y salió de la habitación Neji la siguió de inmediato hablando de nuevo por última vez en el pasillo.

—Sakura— ella volteó antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones— si tienes que elegir...— Neji entrecerró los ojos apretando los puños— salvala a ella.

—Espero no tener que hacerlo— abrió la puerta y se cerró tras ella.

El dolor era intenso y respiraba con dificultad, observó a varios enfermeros alrededor de ella y luego a Sakura, sintió una punzada en su brazo derecho y sus ojos se cerraron en contra de su voluntad.

"Saiya"

 _Ese nombre de repitió varias veces en su cabeza y después como si fuera un sueño recordó ese momento junto a Hidan._

 _Había pasado un mes desde el incidente en la aldea de la lluvia, se quedaron en el límite territorial de este y la aldea de la arena, Hidan aseguró que aquellas eran aldeas olvidadas incluso antes de la guerra y que nadie los molestaría en un tiempo._

 _—Hidan, ¿Quién es Saiya?— preguntó Tenten con curiosidad mientras permanecían acostados después de que Hidan le demostrará el límite entre el placer y el dolor que a él tanto le gustaba mostrarle._

 _—Nadie importante— sonrió hacía ella cuando tomó uno de sus pezones y jugó con él._

 _Tenten suspiró ante el sensible contacto y supo lo que él estaba tratando de hacer, desviar su atención del tema, tomó su mano y lo detuvo._

 _—No lo parece así— frunció el ceño ligeramente hacia él— hiciste esa petición en la aldea de la lluvia por ella, ¿no es así?... mencionaste una venganza._

 _—¿Celoso? mi estúpido e ingenuo conejo— sonrió divertido hacía ella mientras se acercó a pecho de la chica y justo en medio comenzó a bajar en camino de besos mientras volvía a hablar— ¿Quieres que mate a alguien por tí?, sólo dímelo y provocaré una masacre en tu nombre y tu cuerpo bendito por Jashin—Se detuvo en el estómago de Tenten admirando en símbolo de Jashin que abarcaba su estómago y vientre que él mismo había dibujado con algo de sangre unos minutos atrás, recostó en el su cabeza de lado cerrando los ojos— créeme no tienes que preocuparte por eso mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a tan sólo ofenderte a ti o al hijo bendito por Jashin._

 _Hace mes y medio que ella se había dado cuenta de los mareos y lo hinchados que estaban sus pezones, cuando se lo dijo a Hidan el primero había reído incrédulo y después le rezó a Jashin por la bendición que les había mandado, había dejado de hacer peticiones, pasaba más tiempo con ella._

 _Ella rio mientras pasó sus dos manos entre los hilos de cabello plateado de Hidan._

 _—No, nada de eso— sonrió hacía él mientras él le devolvía una mirada sería escuchándola con atención— es sólo que en ese momento parecias fuera de ti... me preocupé un poco._

 _Él subió para quedar frente a tu rostro y sonrió de lado._

 _—No es bueno aferrarse al pasado querida— dejó de sonrier para mirarla con seriedad mientras tomaba su mejilla— saber quién era ella es saber el origen del monstruo que soy ahora, pero no hay un motivo lógico por el que haga lo que hago al servicio de Jashin, ninguna parte de mi tiene algo bueno... no busques una justificación a algo que no tiene, mato gente por el mandato de Jashin y no hay otra razón para hacerlo, no hay un motivo oculto, te lo dije en un principio yo no soy como los idiotas que conoces en tu antigua aldea que buscan defender la justicia sin fundamentos, yo solo busco seguir el mandato de Jashin por lo que resta de mi inmortalidad, yo solo busco el dinero que me pagan por eso y tenerte a ti como recompensa por tanto servicio._

 _—No busco una razón— sonrió colocó un poco del alborotado cabello plateado de él detrás de su oreja— sólo tengo curiosidad de saber más de ti Hidan, es todo... Saiya es un bonito nombre y poco común..._

 _Él la miró con seriedad momentos después de ponerse al lado de ella._

 _—Su padre se encargó de que así fuera, a él no le gustaba nada que lo que le rodeara fuera común y corriente— cuando Tenten se recargó en su pecho sonrió al escuchar que él se lo explicaba— significa sombra._

 _—Eran de tu aldea— afirmó Tenten con curiosidad._

 _—Yo era el jefe de escuadrón ninja de mi aldea y el padre de Saiya irónicamente mayor que yo era el segundo al mando, combatió conmigo en la gran guerra antes de que perdieramos todo el poder militar en ella— cerró los ojos y Tenten vio molestia en su expresión— después llegaron esos malditos a querer apropiarse de todo con su idea "pacifista" de no formar ninjas ni protegernos de ninguna amenaza, pretendiendo que la guerra era un cuento inventado por los otros paises sólo para sacar dinero de nuestras aguas termales, nos destituyeron de nuestros cargos a ambos, cuando el padre de Saiya protestó a la idea él y la madre de ella desaparecieron sin dejar rastro al día siguiente._

 _Tenten quedó sorprendida e Hidan abrió los ojos para verla y sonreír mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello castaño._

 _— Creeme no es para nada una historia con un final feliz._

 _—No me importa— Tenten entrecerró los ojos decidida a escuchar el resto._

 _—Era jóven y estúpido para comprender lo corrompido que estaba todo, sólo tenía frustración que para lo que yo había entrenado toda mi vida simplemente fuera inutilizado de la noche a la mañana._

 _—Saiya, ella se quedó sola..._

 _—Algo así— rodó los ojos hacía ella con desinterés e hizo un ademán con la mano derecha restándole importancia— los pobladores de la aldea le tenían estima, era una niña molesta si me lo preguntas al igual que su madre siempre sonreía como boba a cualquiera que se le cruzará en frente... cuando sus padres desaparecieron ella dejó de hacerlo, se corrió el rumor de que ellos la habían abandonado, yo sabía que no era así y ella tampoco así que decidió dar fe de ello, a los altos mandos no les gustó esa actitud vieron en ella una amenaza pero no podían tocarla debido al cariño que la aldea le tenía, Saiya era de débil y así que buscó volverse fuerte para enfrentar a los que habían matado a sus padres, una venganza personal— Hidan sonrió divertido— ahí es cuando Jashin apareció en nuestras vidas, unos predicadores de su palabra llegaron a la aldea a sabiendas de lo que había sucedido, los aldeanos estúpidos los echaron pero Saiya y yo los escuchamos atentamente, ellos dijeron que quizás ella no tenía lo necesario para el mandato de Jashin en cuanto a mi... bueno me dieron la inmortalidad bendita— volvió a mirarla con desinterés— dejé la aldea para conseguirla y Saiya me suplicó que cuando la obtuviera regresara para poder ayudarla con su venganza, no era mi intención en lo más mínimo regresar a esa estúpida y aburrida aldea, pensé que su petición era digna del mandato de Jashin._

 _Tenten hizo una mueca incómoda tenía un presentimiento de que se acercaba lo peor de la historia._

 _—Cuando regresé Saiya había convencido a algunos de los pobladores de regresar a ser la aldea ninja que eran antes y de que la desaparición de sus padres realmente fue una forma de ocultar la corrupción que había— Hidan sonrió— los restantes fueron sobornados para matar a Saiya._

 _—Te culparon... —le dijo sorprendida y él rio mostrando un poco de facciones de su falta de cordura._

 _—Oh no querida no lo malinterpretes yo los maté a ellos hasta que no quedara nadie después de ver como la colgaron sin vida de uno de los edificios de gobierno pretendiendo que había sido obra de alguien que no quería que la aldea tuviera tiempos de paz— Hidan se levantó y se inclinó hacia ella tomando su mentón sonriendo con diversión al ver el rostro sorprendido de la castaña— ¿Ahora lo entiendes?, no hay nada en mi pasado que pruebe que hay algo más en mi que no sea el placer que siento cuando mato a alguien._

 _Tenten bajó la mirada confundida y cuando volvió a encontrarse con la mirada violeta de Hidan ella habló con seriedad._

 _—Pero regresaste por ella... tú también querías venganza, ¿no es así?— Hidan abrió los ojos sorprendido— él era tu amigo... querías protegerla sin importar nada, por eso fuiste a obtener la inmortalidad de Jashin, para ayudarla y protegerla._

 _—Si quieres creer eso adelante._

 _Él dejó de tomar su mentón y de nuevo Tenten vio la mirada sin expresión de Hidan, aquella pocas veces salía a la luz y la chica se había dado cuenta con el tiempo de que era auténtica su mirada, ella sonrió y lo abrazó recargando su cabeza en su pecho sorprendiendolo._

 _—Déjame usarlo— se separó de él sentándose frente a frente tomó su vientre mientras hablaba— tengo el presentimiento de que será niña... déjame usar ese bonito e inusual nombre en ella._

 _Él no habló, sólo sonrió divertido para después besarla de nuevo._

"Saiya"

Ella seguía mencionado ese nombre varias veces en su inconsciente hasta que poco a poco abrió los ojos, llevó sus manos a su vientre, sin encontrar el bulto al que ya estaba acostumbrada a llevar, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla temiendo lo peor.


	21. 21va Conversación

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, hace minutos había decidido secar todas sus lágrimas y esperar a alguien.

—Tenten— la voz preocupada de Sakura la asustó un poco— despertaste.

Se sentó en la cama sintiendo como todo su cuerpo pesaba.

—No te esfuerces de más, te recuperas rápido pero tu cuerpo hizo un sobreesfuerzo— le explicó rápidamente— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Dónde está?— Tenten bajó su mirada una vez ya sentada y tocó su vientre— ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida totalmente, la castaña observaba atentamente en espera de una respuesta.

—Escucha Tenten...tuviste algunas complicaciones...

—¿Está bien el bebé?— ella frunció el ceño y decidió dejar a un lado la actuación en la que daba lástima, ahora solo le preocupaba una sola cosa.

—Es... una niña y si está bien, nació antes de lo esperado pero está estable... tenía que sacarla de ti Tenten al parecer estaba... ella estaba absorbiendo todos tus nutrientes de alguna manera— le miró preocupada y Tenten mostró sorpresa— esa hemorragia que tuviste...también fue dada por algo de estrés que ella recibió de manera directa...tu cuerpo estaba rechazandola, te estaba haciendo daño y aunque al parecer aún cuentas con esa inmortalidad no estoy del todo segura de que hubiera pasado contigo o que hubiera pasado con ella.

Tenten se levantó de la cama alarmando a Sakura.

—Espera tienes que...

—Llévame con ella ahora— le dijo seriamente.

—No... Tenten no puedo, tienes que esperar...

—Sakura— la tomó por los hombros y frunció el ceño— llévame ahora con mi bebé.

La pelirosa suspiró con algo de preocupación.

—Está bien te llevaré con ella, ponte algo de ropa y sígueme

Tenten lo hizo de inmediato restándole a importancia de que había ropa limpia que le pertenecía al lado de su cama.

Siguió a Sakura de manera inmediata hasta el último piso del hospital, en seguida se les presentó una enorme puerta y al abrirla un pasillo largo en ella, de lado se observaba un espejo grande que daba a una habitación, Tenten corrió a colocarse frente a el espejo y entonces la vio mientras reaccionó tapándose la boca evitando que saliera el suspiro de preocupación.

No pudo evitar ver en la bebé aquellos hilos de cabello gris que le recordaron al hombre que había aprendido a amar en pocos meses, tenía un buen tamaño y el color de su piel le decía lo sana que se encontraba, Tenten observó el cuarto aislado, no había mucho nada más que máquinas al rededor de la cuna de su hija, vio sus pequeñas manitas y en una de ellas estaba conectada una de las máquinas que al parecer le tomaba los signos vitales, la pequeña parecía darse querer darse vueltas y mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguien o algo, fue ahí cuando Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida notandolo, uno de sus ojos, el derecho era castaño chocolate como los suyos, en cuanto al izquierdo tuvo que poner más atención pero finalmente vio el brillo inusualmente violeta en el.

—Sus ojos...— susurró incrédula.

—Heterocromía— mencionó Sakura poniéndose a su lado— es la primera vez que veo uno en la aldea, es un defecto genético aunque si me lo preguntas yo no diría que fuera un defecto en sí más bien me parece hermoso.

Tenten sonrió sin poder evitarlo, su hija era tan inusual como su nombre lo decía, tan única como su relación con Hidan.

La bebé lloró pero Tenten sólo vio el reflejo de eso en el vidrio, no escuchó nada, la habitación se lo impedía.

—Necesito entrar— miró a su hija preocupada, deseaba calmar su llanto, hacerle saber que no estaba sola, cuando Sakura no respondió Tenten la miró con atención— ¿Sakura estás escuchandome?, déjame entrar a ver a mi bebé.

—Lo siento Tenten tengo órdenes, nadie puede entrar ni siquiera tú — Sakura le dijo seriamente.

—Eso es estúpido, ¿por qué me prohibirían tomar entre mis brazos a mi propia hija?

—Tenten... ese bebé no es común— la pelirosa siguió hablando de manera seria— estaba quitándote la vida Tenten, cualquier herida que tenga se regenera, no creo que tenga una inmortalidad pero eso estamos tratando de averiguar.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?, ¿cómo sabes que se regenera?... si le hicieron daño les juro que voy a...— la furia de Tenten salió sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y Sakura le miró asustada.

— Cálmate Tenten—trato de tranquilizarla— sólo sacamos análisis, la punzada de la aguja ya no estaba de un momento a otro.

Tenten volteó a ver a su bebé de nuevo la cual no paraba de llorar.

—Sólo...— ella suspiró cansada antes de continuar— déjame entrar a cargarla y calmar su llanto... está asustada por no ver a nadie a su alrededor...

—No puedo— Sakura bajó la mirada— lo siento Tenten, sigo órdenes del Hokage por la seguridad de todos.

—¿Cuál es exactamente el daño que suponen que puede hacer un simple bebé?— Tenten la volvió a mirar reclamándole.

—Lo siento Tenten no tienes estabilidad emocional para...

—¡Déjame entrar con ella ahora!— Tenten la interrumpió de manera brusca y una mirada fría que sorprendió a Sakura de inmediato, ésta dio un paso hacia atrás asustada de ver por primera vez esa mirada en la castaña.

—Sakura yo me encargo de esto.

Las dos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Neji, Tenten de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo furiosa que estaba y decidió calmarse antes de empeorar las cosas.

—Lo siento Tenten— ella notó como Sakura la miró con lástima de nuevo antes de pasarla de largo y salir por la puerta que daba al resto del hospital.

Tenten sostuvo de manera seria el contacto visual con Neji hasta que él habló.

—Tienes que calmarte— él cerró los ojos y la chica notó que él trataba de hacer lo mismo— si no lo haces nunca te dejarán estar con ella.

—Parece como si fuera una amenaza para mi de tu parte— Tenten sonrió de manera cruel hacía él.

—No es exactamente contra ti— abrió los ojos con seriedad y Tenten supo que su actuación con él ya no serviría.

—¿Es por eso que me alejaron de ella?, ¿porque les dijiste que mentía?— frunció el ceño hacia él y luego rio un poco de manera cruel— ¿me encerraras de nuevo en ese cuarto?, ¿o en prisión con él?

—La tienen aquí porque creen que es una amenaza y se quieren asegurar de que no sea nada más que un simple bebé— frunció el ceño hacia ella— no le he dicho a nadie que mentiste, ni tampoco vengo a encerrarte en algún lugar.

—¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?

—Mientras casi te pierdo por segunda vez, tuve tiempo para repasar cada palabra que dijiste, cada acción y ahora tu preocupación por ese bebé no es normal y sólo ayuda a confirmar lo que ya pensaba, no me subestimes Tenten ese fue tu error, te conozco tanto como tú a mí y al igual que yo no puedo ocultar cosas sobre mi en cada mirada o cada acción que hago frente a ti, tu tampoco puedes hacerlo frente a mí— Neji miró de reojo dentro de la habitación hacía la bebé y luego a ella— te sugiero que te calmes antes de que alguien como Shikamaru vuelva a desconfiar de ti— dio algunos pasos para quedar más cerca de ella— si vas por ahí amenazando a medio mundo con esa mirada fría como lo acabas de hacer con Sakura, todo empeorará.

—¿Por qué haces esto?— La castaña bajó la mirada sin entender, le había mentido a Neji y aún así él parecía estar tranquilo su cabeza empezaba a dolerle buscando una explicación lógica.

—Porque lo que dije es verdad— hizo una pausa hasta que Tenten cruzó su mirada con la de él de nuevo— te amo y si no pude protegerte antes lo haré ahora.

—Lamento decepcionarte a ti y a tu orgullo pero es tarde para corresponderte... basta ya de tratar de protegerme, no te lo he pedido ni lo quiero— Tenten apretó los puños sin dejar de mirarlo— y no me importa lo que vayan a hacer conmigo yo lo seguiré amando a él hasta el final.

—Escapó.

Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida quedándose casi sin aliento.

—Es por eso también que tienen encerrado a este bebé— Neji suspiró con molestia antes de hablar— piensan que vendrá por él, el hospital está rodeado por ninjas de máxima seguridad de la aldea, el acceso a Konoha está controlado estrictamente, llevas casi una semana inconsciente Tenten y desde que eso pasó, se dio la orden de captura inmediata y ejecución dentro de los países de la alianza, el último reporte ANBU indica que fue visto dejando la aldea oculta entre la roca.

—¿Qué?— Tenten dio varios pasos hacia atrás recargandose en el cristal para no caerse, sus piernas temblaron y respiro con dificultad.

—¿Aún piensas que le importas Tenten?— el chico le cuestionó de forma inmediata mientras entrecerrando los ojos con molestia— ¿Crees que se arriesgaría a que lo capturaran de nuevo sólo para llevarte con él?, despierta ya Tenten, es un criminal no se interesa por nada ni nadie sólo por si mismo, no sé cómo te convenció para que creyeras que estabas totalmente enamorada de él pero tienes que ver la verdad, no vendrá para llevarte con él, no se arriesgaría a eso sabiendo que no es en beneficio propio.

Tenten cerró los ojos con fuerza y lágrimas salieron de su rostro negando con la cabeza varias veces y después simplemente volteó a mirar a su bebé quién había dejado de llorar y ahora parecía estar dormida.

—¿Qué clase de vida crees que hubiera tenido ese bebé?— Neji volvió a hablar pero ella sólo miraba a su bebé con atención— él es un criminal buscado Tenten, siempre tendrías que huir y esconderte tratando de protegerla mientras te proteges a ti misma.

—Saiya— ella cerró los ojos recargandose en el cristal con las manos en el queriendo entrar y abrazarla— su nombre es Saiya.

—Deja que las cosas se enfríen y pronto podrás cargarla entre tus brazos, ¿lo entiendes?— Neji suspiró mientras la veía a ella— sigue actuando como lo hacías mientras tanto para no levantar sospechas yo me encargaré de lo demás, no me hagas arrepentirme de esto Tenten.

Segundos después cuando Tenten lo miró, Neji ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta.


	22. 22va conversación

La explosión sonó y escuchó la alarma activarse desde la oscuridad de su celda, no esperó mucho tiempo para que la misma figura con máscara que se le había presentado hace días estuviera frente a él.

Observó con algo de aburrimiento como extendió un pergamino frente a ella e hizo varias señales de jutsu con las manos finalmente vio sin sorprenderse como las piernas de la chica se mezclaban con el cemento del suelo frente a ella hasta que desaparecer para aparecer frente a él.

Ninguno de los dos habló, Kurotsuchi colocó un pergamino en el suelo con un símbolo más grande y simplemente volvió a ser el movimiento de hace un momento cuando estaba fuera de la celda, el símbolo de marco en el suelo debajo de ellos y el suelo se los tragó poco a poco, con ellos la luz del día cegó un poco las pupilas de Hidan, observó con seriedad como estaban en un bosque, la alarma sonaba a distancia y el supo al ver las paredes que rodeaban a Konoha que se encontraba fuera de ella, rodó los ojos hacía el suelo encontrándose un símbolo igual al de la celda, una conexión.

Observó la respiración agitada de la mujer frente a él, no le tomó mucho tiempo imaginarse a él mismos atravesandola con cualquier arma que estuviera a su disposición, bajó la mirada viéndo la unión de metal en sus manos recordando que aun no estaba completamente libre para hacer lo que quisiera.

—Bien es hora de irnos—declaró rápidamente Kurotsuchi— guíame.

—Me será más fácil guiarte con mis manos libres— le miró con obviedad mientras alzaba el metal hacia ella.

—¿Me crees lo suficientemente estúpida para confiar en un criminal de clase S y dejarlo en libertad sin asegurarme primero de obtener lo que quiero?— Kurotsuchi rio confiada— si jamás confíe en Deidara tú no tendrás ese privilegio— suspiró cansada y levantó las manos en un ademán desinteresado— iremos poco a poco construyendo nuestra relación de amistad, obtuviste tu libertad ahora entrégame las ubicación de las cosas de Deidara, en cuanto las tenga frente a mí te quitaré esas cadenas y te regresaré tu preciada arma— sacó de uno de sus bolsos de su cadera un pergamino y lo aventó hacia arriba atrapandolo de nuevo, debajo de la máscara ella sonrió confiada.

Hidan le miró irritado y después sonrió hacía ella empezando a caminar, después trepó en un árbol y la miró de reojo desde arriba.

—Ese idiota y la muñeca pelirroja que hacían equipo estuvieron mucho tiempo en una de las bases principales de Akatsuki, en el país de los rios, ahí encontrarás lo que buscas.

—Bien, después de ti— la chica levantó su mano derecha y señaló frente a ellos.

Hidan dejó de observarla y miró hacia Konoha sin ninguna expresión en su rostro en particular, después sonrió ligeramente para él mismo y finalmente se impulsó con sus pies para ir hacia su destino seguido por Kurotsuchi.

 _Se abrió paso entre los arbustos hasta llegar aquella casa abandonada, subió los escalones para entrar, las pequeñas plantas atravesaban el suelo del pasillo por donde caminó hasta llegar a la cocina donde se encontró con cierta castaña cortando algo de verdura en la mesa del centro de la habitación, ella volteó a verlo e inmediatamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando lo vio entrar._

 _—Tardaste un poco Hidan— se levantó hacía la estufa vieja para poner la verdura a hervir, él se acercó a ella poniendo al lado de la estufa dos pescados._

 _—Si bueno, no estoy hecho para estas malditas cosas, son sumamente molestas— rodó los ojos restándole importancia._

 _—Lo sé— Tenten rio divertida — honestamente no sé cómo sobreviviste todos estos años solo— lo observó sentarse en la mesa y tomar de la botella de alcohol que sacó de un gabinete de aquella cocina— no tardará mucho en estar la comida, no será lo más deliciosos que pruebes pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que a ti y a Saiya les guste._

 _Sonriendo se volteó para cortar la cabeza del pescado y la cola, quitando las escamas y espinas._

 _Sintió como Hidan la abrazó por detrás, rodeando con sus manos el bultos en el vientre de Tenten recargando su rostro en su hombro derecho besando su cuello, ella rio ligeramente._

 _—Hidan basta, déjame terminar Saiya tiene hambre— frunció un poco el ceño tomándo el agarré de Hidan en su vientre y retirándolo, él la sorprendió al hacerla darse vuelta y aprisionandola entre el pequeño mueble de la cocina y su cuerpo._

 _—Es paciente— siguió besando su cuello y escuchó a Tenten reír de nuevo._

 _—¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _—De la misma manera en que tú sabes que será mujer— se encontró con su mirada frente a frente y sonrió de lado— es Jashin trasmitiendo su mandato a través de ambos._

 _—Bendito sea— Tenten tomó el collar de Hidan en sus manos y besó el símbolo justo como él lo hacía cuando rezaba después sonrió hacía él, Hidan permaneció serio hasta que pasó sus manos entre su cuello quitándose el collar, colocandolo en el cuello de ella y Tenten se sorprendió ante la acción._

 _—Esto... Hidan no puedo quedarmelo...— lo tomó entre sus manos y frunció el ceño ligeramente hacia él._

 _—Puedes y lo harás— bajó su mirada hacia su vientre abultado y lo tomó entré sus manos— necesita la bendición de Jashin en todo momento, eso es lo más importante ahora— sonrió hacía ella confiado— es otro símbolo de que me pertenecen y que Jashin nos bendice a ambos Tenten, nos unió, y si nos separamos lo volverá a hacer._

 _Era la primera vez que él decía su nombre como tal y a Tenten le dio un vuelco al corazón escucharlo con su voz, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de que había caído enamorada de un hombre que había conocido en sólo siete meses desde que había salvado su vida._

 _Después de eso Tenten deseó no volver a separarse de él._

No se detuvieron en ningún momento, ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo después de todo, a la velocidad a la que iban pasó un día y medio antes de llegar a su destino.

Kurotsuchi observó las grandes puertas destrozadas de aquel antiguo escondite de Akatsuki.

—¿Estás bromeando?— Kurotsuchi frunció el ceño al quitarse la máscara— son solo ruinas de una pelea, no queda nada...

—Eso parece ¿no?— Hidan rio con algo de locura en su expresión— ahora que te diste cuenta que este lugar destruido es el único lugar donde ese idiota adicto al arte pudo haber escondido algo supongo que te encuentras decepcionada.

—Deja de burlarte o te regresaré a la celda de la que te saqué— le dijo con furia.

—Y arriesgarte a que se descubra que tú me liberaste en primer lugar— amplió su sonrisa con satisfacción— debiste de haber repasado todo tu plan a la perfección.

—Puedo pretender que simplemente al escapar de Konoha fuiste a esconderte a Iwagakure y te atrapé— rodó los ojos con desinterés— vamos no hagas más complicado esto, saldrás perdiendo, incluso ahora que ella existe en tu vida tienes mucho más que perder que todos los demás.

—Voy a destrozarte en pedazos maldita— le respondió con furia antes de caminar rodeando los escombros hasta que se encontró en la parte trasera de estos— si te abres pasos entre los escombros de este lugar habrá unas escaleras, pocas veces estuve aquí pero sé que hay un sótano o algo así, tal vez encuentres ahí lo que buscas.

Kurotsuchi le miró irritada y luego al lugar donde el señalaba, de inmediato hizo un Jutsu con las manos y sus puños de roca se formaron para después levantar algunas rocas pesadas y destrozar algunas más, hasta que se dió cuenta de que el criminal tenía razón, había unas escaleras, se abrió camino a ellas.

—Bien, tienes lo que quieres, ahora te agradecería que me dejaras libre— Hidan le miró con aburrimiento rodando los ojos de lado.

—Vendrás conmigo, sólo así sabre que no es una trampa— se abrió paso hacia la escalera y aunque escuchó el suspiro irritado de Hidan ella continuó su camino.

Descendieron por poca distancia hasta que se encontraron una extensión que formaba una habitación, Kurotsuchi corrió hacia unas bolsas en un rincón reconociendo de inmediato los pergaminos y sacos con arcilla de Deidara.

Tomó la bolsa y pasó de largo a Hidan, se detuvo al ver que él no caminaba.

—Ahora que tienes la basura de ese bastardo...— extendió sus manos hacia ella.

—Puedes esperar a ir arriba— entrecerró los ojos hacía él enojada.

—Piénsalo un poco, es una zona neutra— sonrió hacía ella— cualquier movimiento brusco de parte de alguno de los dos resultará en un derrumbe, liberame aquí y tendrás tiempo de correr por tu vida mocosa.

Kurotsuchi dudó unos segundos antes de saber que él tenía razón, así que lo hizo, golpeó el metal con su jutsu y se alejó de él, al subir media escalera le aventó el pergamino con su arma.

—Un placer hacer negocios maldita basura— Kurotsuchi terminó de subir las escaleras y al finalizar golpeó el suelo, causando un derrumbe en ellas.


	23. 23va Conversación

Tuvo que retroceder saltando hacia atrás dado que una de las rocas del derrumbe venía hacia él, la oscuridad lo inundó a su alrededor y tuvo que espera a que su vista se costumbrara de nuevo a ella, quitó los bloques de metal ya destrozados liberando sus manos, buscó y recogió el pergamino frente a él, miro a su alrededor primero viendo el derrumbe en las escaleras y después hacia atrás caminando al fondo del sótano.

—Siempre te encuentras encerrado en un lugar oscuro Hidan— la voz de una mujer que reconoció de inmediato no lo hizo detenerse hasta tocar la pared de piedra buscando un acceso con las manos— no me sorprende lo loco que te has vuelto con el tiempo si esto es habitual.

—Cállate—observó molesto hacia atrás de él para ver con claridad la imagen de una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos negros.

Él volteo a seguir buscando entre las rocas algún acceso.

—¿Llevas todos estos meses sin verme y así es como me tratas?, definitivamente me agrada esa chica... llamada... Tenten... si eso... te enseñó a comportarte frente a ella al grado que no ves cosas que no existen en su presencia, cosas como yo—escuchó el suspiro casado de la chica— aunque estoy celosa, si yo no hubiera muerto pude haber hecho lo mismo y hasta mejor.

—Desaparece, me molestas— le mencionó con molestia caminando a la otra esquina del sótano— estás muerta no necesito tu opinión.

— Si que la necesitas Hidan, además recuerda que no soy Saiya realmente— la voz se transformó en una de hombre de repente haciéndolo voltear— eso es lo divertido, ¿no? puedo ser quién tu quieras que sea.

Entrecerró los ojos con molestia viendo a su compañero Kakazu frente a él.

Él sabía que no era real, después de todo como podría ver perfectamente a una persona frente a él rodeado de tanta oscuridad, por otro lado siempre pasaba cuando estaba solo, su mente jugaba con él.

—Siempre fuiste un idiota, lo sigues siendo ahora, rindete y muérete de una vez pedazo de basura.

Hidan sonrió divertido hacía él.

—Si, eso te agradaría ¿no es así?— le respondió riendo — algo debe de estar muy mal cuando tu propia mente te dice que te mueras.

Volteó y siguió buscando la salida de aquel encierro antes de que sus alucinaciones siguieran hasta que probablemente se perdiera en ellas.

—Basta ya, Hidan— se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó aquella voz que conocía la perfección, volteó sorprendio viendo a Tenten frente a él, ella lo miró con preocupación en su rostro mientras tomaba el bulto de su vientre entre sus manos— si regresas a Konoha por mí te volverán a encerrar de nuevo, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre este encierro y ese?

Negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, repitiéndose a sí mismo que ella no estaba muerta y que tampoco estaba ahí frente a él, que sólo era su mente jugando con él como siempre, abrió los ojos cuando creyó sentir la sensación de ella abrazándolo, después lo tomó por la mejilla mirándolo con ternura él le regresó la mirada con seriedad.

—Estoy a salvo, ellos no me harán daño, ellos no me dejarán ir tampoco— ella se acercó tocando casi sus labios— si vas por mi harás que nos maten a ambos y no podrás seguir con el mandato de Jashin nunca más, quedémonos aquí un tiempo lo suficiente para que las cosas se calmen y todo esto se olvide, hacerles pensar que desapareciste del mapa y que yo no te importo, así cuando me encuentres de nuevo después de un tiempo podrás descuartizarme como prometiste algún día hacerlo.

—El bebé...— mencionó apenas en un susurro sólo observando sus labios apunto de tocarse con los suyos.

—Está bien Hidan no te preocupes por eso, sólo seremos tú y yo como Jashin lo quiso siempre, quédate aquí conmigo.

Cuando estuvo apunto de besarlo él se separó y sonrió con locura hacia ella.

—Así es querida, tú y yo juntos bendecidos por Jashin— rio un poco— justamente así, esa es la razón por la que iré por lo que me pertenece y no dejaré que nadie vuelva a tocarlo nunca más.

La Tenten frente a él le miró con seriedad y finalmente sonrió cómplice antes de desaparecer.

Él regresó a buscar aquella fisura entre las rocas y finalmente lo hizo, presionó la roca y está se deslizó hacía abajo, una escalera se formó piedra por piedra hacia abajo, camino llevándolo hasta una entrada trasera en aquel bosque, sacó su guadaña del pergamino en donde estaba y luego sonrió viendo hacia la dirección qué con seguridad su presa había tomado.

Se dirigía a su aldea al fin, con aquellos pergaminos en su espalda sonrió triunfante al salir con lo que quería, claro que no sentía mal con haber encerrado a un criminal clase S, le había hecho un favor a Konoha y a la alianza de naciones, un favor del que nunca hablaría con nadie más.

Volteó de inmediato hacia atrás al sentir como algo se dirigía hacia ella con gran velocidad, retrocedió al darse cuenta de las puntas afiladas que ella esquivó y que se terminaron clavando en el árbol detrás de ella, después simplemente se puso a la defensiva cuando la figura que ya conocia se colocó en el mango de aquella guadaña roja sonriéndole divertido, ella contuvo la respiración, definitivamente eso no era nada bueno.

— Te tengo maldita— Hidan bajó del árbol quitando la guadaña y la atacó, ella tuvo que soltar la bolsa de pergaminos y defenderse con los puños de roca contrarrestando los ataques retrocediendo, apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la pierna de Hidan golpeó el costado de sus costillas derribandolo, en el suelo hizo un Jutsu y formó un escudo de piedra al rededor de ella, escuchó varios golpes el metal de la guadaña contra la piedra, después de que se detuvo se aproximó a salir de ahí dejando un doble en su lugar escabullendose por sus pergaminos para irse.

Hidan se dio cuenta de lo que ella trataba de hacer y fue por los pergaminos antes que ella, le sonrió de nuevo mientras ella le miraba furiosa.

—Las bases de nuestra amistad ya están escritas— tomó la guadaña amenazando con destrozar la bolsa de pergaminos.

—Basta— Kurotsuchi le dijo con furia— hazles daño y te mataré aquí mismo.

—Que irónico, yo pensaba matarte después de destrozarlos frente a ti.

—Inténtalo maldita basura— le mencionó enojada y después sonrió hacía él— si yo no llego a Iwagakure ellos tienen la orden de ir a matar a tu amante, así que más te vale que me dejes ir.

—Tranquila me aseguraré de que llegues— sonrió hacía ella con locura— te mandaré en pedazos a sus puertas.

Kurotsuchi entrecerró los ojos hacía los pergaminos en la mano de Hidan, ella sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perderlos de nuevo, no antes de lograr hacer lo que más quería en ese momento.

—Ok lo siento— la chica alzó las manos suspirando con molestia— yo era la que tenía que correr por mi vida antes de que me matarás, no me culpes por querer seguir viviendo, si lo piensas con cuidado yo no tenía muchas alternativas— puso sus manos en sus caderas y lo miró con seriedad— pero va en serio lo de la orden que tienen mis ninjas, si me matas despídete de la seguridad de ella y de tu próximo hijo, así que dame los pergaminos y hasta aquí acabará nuestra relación, ¿entendido?

—En realidad, tengo una mejor idea que esa, es mi turno de negociar— le sonrió con malicia mientras ella sólo fruncía el ceño hacia él.


	24. 24va Conversación

Había pasado un mes y todavía no estaba costumbrada a las miradas cuando pasaba por las calles de la aldea, ella hacía el esfuerzo por sonreír cuando lo requería, cuando no era necesario como parte de su actuación siempre miraba hacia el suelo con la mirada algo pérdida.

A veces simplemente no lo hacía a propósito si no que realmente se sentía pérdida, cuando estaba a solas en su departamento se miraba al espejo dejando que su piel se viera envuelta de aquella tinta que le hacía recordar a Hidan, que quedaba frente al espejo por horas abrazándose a si misma.

Como lo había prometido Neji la ayudó para ver a su hija aunque fuera a través de aquel cristal argumentando a todos que su estabilidad emocional mejoraba con aquel simple gesto.

Sentada frente al espejo observaba por horas y horas a su bebé, las veces que lloraba Tenten lo hacía con ella y las veces que dormía Tenten solo cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba junto a ella.

La puerta se abrió y en ese momento Tenten abrió los ojos sin retirar su frente recargada en el cristal del espejo, volteó de reojo para ver si tenía que sonreír falsamente de nuevo cuando vio a Neji su rostro se quedó con la misma expresión seria, dejó de mirarlo y siguió recargada en el cristal.

—Llegaste más temprano de lo normal hoy— pronunció la chica con tono neutro.

—Es por que vine a ocuparme de algo importante.

—¿Tiene que ver conmigo? o el clan Hyuga te requiere tu presencia todo el día y por eso decidiste no faltar a tu visita diaria para saber si ya estoy de nuevo enamorada de ti— sonrió ligeramente con sarcasmo.

—Nada de lo que digas me alejará de ti no importa cuánto te esfuerces en rebuscar palabras frías para decirmelas.

Tenten dejó de sonrier para retirar el apoyo de su cabeza del cristal observando a su hija dormida.

—Levántate de ahi y quita esa cara, conseguí que tuvieras unos minutos para verla de cerca.

Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida en su totalidad al ver a Neji que la pasaba de largo hacía la puerta que ella tenía prohibido cruzar y la abrió colocándose en la puerta esperando a que ella lo siguiera, al pararse bruscamente Tenten se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y pocos segundos después corrió para entrar y colocarse frente a cuna donde su bebé estaba.

Tenten sintió su corazón encogerse al darse cuenta de lo pequeña y delicada que era y parecía apenas notarlo al estar frente a ella, el nudo en la garganta se formó cuando la vio moverse como si notará que ella estaba ahí, la bebé abrió los ojos y Tenten pudo notar el violeta y el castaño en ellos, después de notar la presencia de Tenten lloró y la castaña se aproximó de inmediato a tomarla entre sus brazos.

—Tranquila Saiya... estoy aquí... mamá está aquí... no estarás sola lo prometo...— Tenten la arrulló suavemente y poco a poco la bebé detuvo su llanto— eso es, eres una niña muy valiente y paciente— sonrió al recordar las palabras de Hidan.

— Leí los reportes que el hospital le envía al Hokage sobre ella— Neji se colocó a su lado hablando de manera tranquila Tenten observó cómo vio al bebé y luego a ella— no parece tener una inmortalidad como ese sujeto, pero tiene una regeneración rápida de cualquier herida que tenga pero no saben hasta que punto, creen que es debido al Jutsu que tú llevas ahora, no tienen otra explicación más lógica, no la consideran un peligro y no creo que lo hagan.

—Gracias... por esto—volvió a ver a su bebé sonriendo, quería quedarse así por mucho tiempo más pero también pensó que debía de ser realista por ahora.

Colocó a Saiya dormida de nuevo en su cuna y la observó con la misma sonrisa.

—Tenten— la voz neutra de Neji le llamó la atención volteando, él dejó de verla para ver a la bebé— puedo protegerla si me lo permites, puedo protegerlas a ambas.

—No es necesario, puedo cuidar sola de ella— Tenten entrecerró los ojos con molestia— incluso de todas aquellas miradas de lástima que puedan dedicarle o de la crueldad de cualquier opinión que ponga en duda quién es en realidad.

—Puede ser quién quiera ser y te ofrezco la protección del clan Hyuga para que eso se cumpla— Neji la miró con seriedad— no solo calmará el miedo de todos, podrían aceptarla con el paso del tiempo.

—¿Matrimonio?, ¿en serio Neji?— Tenten rio incrédula lo suficiente bajo para no despertar a Saiya— ¿hasta que punto llega ese orgullo tuyo como para querer estar cerca de alguien que ya te repitió muchas veces que ya es tarde para todo esto?— Tenten dio un último vistazo a Saiya antes de salir de la habitación, Neji le siguió cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Tenten... no quería...

—Ese es tu problema Neji— le mencionó enojada— cuando realmente quieres es demasiado tarde y cuando no, es el momento equivocado— bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior antes de hablar de nuevo— lo ví, te vi besandola... deberías regresar con ella antes de que otra vez sea tarde cuando te des cuenta de que en este preciso momento ella era mejor opción que yo, siempre lo fue.

—Creí que habías muerto, ella necesitaba calmar a su pueblo— después como si se acabará de dar cuenta de la palabras de la chica le miró sorprendido— espera, ¿estuviste en el país de los demonios?

Tenten no respondió, desvío la mirada.

—Me buscaste... lograste escapar de él... y me buscaste...— se acercó a ella y Tenten no se inmutó ante eso— Tenten, dime que pasó después de eso... si lograste escapar ¿por qué no fuiste a Konoha o llamaste la atención de alguna manera en el país de los demonios?

—No podía...

—Tiene que ver con lo que él te hizo ¿verdad?— se acercó más a ella hasta quedar frente a frente a corta distancia.

—Tengo la cadera totalmente destrozada, así como parte de mi costilla derecha y mis piernas— siguió sin verlo a los ojos— si no fuera por él estaría realmente muerta, nunca quise morir Neji... tengo mucho miedo de algún día hacerlo, incluso en los momentos antes de que él me encontrara rogaba a cualquier cosa que estuviera por encima de nosotros que escuchará mis súplicas, cualquier Dios que pudiera existir sólo para seguir viviendo un día más... y pareció que sólo el Dios de Hidan escuchó...

Sintió los brazos de Neji rodeándola y por alguna extraña razón ella no se apartó en ese instante, decidió quedarse simplemente ahí sin poder evitarlo, estaba ya cansada de todo.

Cuando al fin se separó de él, ella solo miró a Saiya de nuevo por el cristal.

—Pero sé algo ahora Neji y es que no moriría por él ni siquiera por ti, moriría por ella, es lo único que me importa ahora.


	25. 25va Conversación

—Feliz cumpleaños Hinata— Tenten sonrió de manera amable hacia ella.

—Gracias, me alegra verte aquí Tenten-san— Hinata Hyuga le sonrió mientras tomaba sus manos— disfruta de la fiesta, Neji-niisan dijo que te hará bien distraerte.

—Lo sé, gracias por la invitación Hinata— Tenten no dejó de sonreír cuando la vio alejarse de ella para saludar a otros invitados.

Habían muchas personas en aquella fiesta, después de todo la esposa del próximo Hokage no era cualquiera en la aldea, mucho menos cuando se trataba de una Hyuga.

Neji la había obligado a ir ahí, él de dijo que convivir con los demás podría ser una manera de guardar las apariencias.

Aquella fiesta se llevaba acabo en una de las propiedades del clan Hyuga, Tenten podía ver el bosque extenso detrás de ella, el límite de este se veía rodeado de luces que luego se encendieron después del ocaso.

Tenten llevaba un vestido pegado a su cuerpo color rojo con flores en los bordes y el cabello completamente suelto.

Puede que todos estuvieran ocupados conviviendo entre ellos, pero Tenten seguía sintiendo aquellas miradas siempre, observándola a detalle con varios sentimientos encontrados como la lástima en la mayoría de ellos.

Neji le había dicho que estaría con ella después de una misión que surgió el día anterior, a ella le tenía sin cuidado si él llegaba al final de cuentas.

Se acercó al bosque poco a poco viendo detrás de las luces la oscuridad en el, siempre había disfrutado de los alrededores de Konoha llenos de vegetación.

Ahí supo qué estaba lo suficientemente retirada de la fiesta, cuando la música sonaba lejana y el silencio del bosque la opacaba dándole a ella tranquilidad.

Una mano cubrió totalmente su boca, forcejeo al mismo instante que sintió como aprisionaban su cuerpo con otro por detrás, sus manos trataron de romper el agarré de su boca pero fue detenido en vano con la otra mano del atacante, retrocedió junto con la figura ligeramente más grande que ella adentrándose al bosque mientras gimió un poco tratando de gritar en vano en busca de ayuda, finalmente logró retorcer lo suficiente su cuerpo para empujar y que la soltarán, como eso fuera tan fácil la figura la dejó ir, cuando volteó lo único que observar fue una máscara de ANBU con la figura de un oso frente a ella.

Tenten miró extrañada, no por ver a un ANBU tan cerca de ella, últimamente ellos rodeaban las calles Konoha desde el escape de Hidan y el atentado a la reunión de Kages ese mismo día que sucedió, si no que jamás se habían acercado a ella lo suficiente para tener un contacto similar, ni siquiera para los que al parecer era un intento de secuestro.

—Si soy honesto el color rojo vivo de ese vestido te queda bien, pero yo prefiero verte teñida del color rojo de la sangre, tu piel morena combina mejor con el.

Aún cuando la máscara distorsionaba un poco su voz Tenten la identificó de inmediato, le miró incrédula y su respiración se detuvo.

Después Hidan se quitó la máscara poniendosela de lado y le sonrió divertido cuando habló de nuevo.

—Hola estúpido conejo, ¿extrañaste a tu dueño?

Cuando Tenten reaccionó de nuevo se acercó a él de inmediato, lo que Hidan creyó que sería el acercamiento para un abrazo se derrumbó en el momento en que su mejilla quedó totalmente volteada de lado por el golpe que Tenten le dio con la palma de su mano, volteó soprendido y con molestia hacía ella viendo cómo le veia con el ceño fruncido, maldijo mientras sobó de inmediato su mejilla con molestia.

—¿Un genjutsu?, en serio que eres el idiota más grande que conozco, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir otra grandiosa idea?, ¿sabes por lo que tuve que pasar? menos mal que aprendí del mejor para engañar a los demás.

Volvió a dirigir su mano con la intención de darle otra bofetada pero fue detenida en seco por la mano de Hidan, él la miró molesto mientras acercaba su rostro a ella.

—Vamos querida, dame algo de crédito de esto, pensar en estrategias no es una de mis mayores virtudes— le sonrió provocativo— además de que tu pecas de aquellas técnicas para seducir a tus enemigos las cuales conozco tan bien que funcionarían con ellos tanto como funcionaron conmigo.

—Imbécil— entrecerró los ojos enojada antes de acercarse lo suficiente a él para besarlo, él dejó de tomar su brazo para agarrar sus caderas y profundizar el beso que ella le daba mientras pasaba sus manos en sus cabellos grises desordenandolos tanto como lo había deseado al no estar junto a él.

La recargó en el tronco de un árbol cercano y la besó con más profundidad mientras recorría con sus manos su cadera, cuando se separó por falta de aire los dos se miraron el uno al otro.

—Oh sí, aqui estás— Hidan acarició su mejilla con sus nudillos— tan insolente como siempre sin pensar en las consecuencias, ni siquiera mi mente puede crear una versión tan perfecta como la original.

—Hidan— mencionó mientras él rozaba con los debos sus labios— ¿qué haces aquí?, es peligroso, si te capturan de nuevo...

—Vine por lo que me pertenece por supuesto— le sonrió con diversión bajando las manos hacia su cadera de nuevo— extrañaba tanto éstas caderas, sobre todo la sensación de hundirme en ellas por completo.

Tenten se sonrojó con simplemente imaginarselo, tomó su rostro entre sus manos para hacer contacto visual con él y le miró preocupada.

—Deja de desviar el tema Hidan, tienes que irte, la aldea está rodeada de ANBU y a mí me vigilan todavía todo el tiempo.

Se separó ligeramente de ella mirándola con seriedad para después extender su mano derecha frente a ella.

—Vamos, regresaremos a dónde debes estar, a mi lado.

Tenten miró la mano de Hidan y estuvo apunto de tomarla cuando sus manos se fueron a su vientre, bajó la mirada triste, de inmediato sintió las manos de Hidan arriba de las suyas y volteó a verlo, de nuevo esa mirada sin expresión de en él apareció.

—¿Dónde está?

—Está en el hospital, en un cuarto especial al que solo tengo acceso a ella mediante una ventana, hace días la cargué por primera vez— Tenten derramó pequeñas lágrimas recordandolo— no me iré sin ella Hidan, lo siento pero debes irte antes de que te metan en una celda otra vez, no podría soportarlo, las dos personas que más amo encerradas de esa manera y yo sin poder hacer nada.

Se acercó a él y tomó su rostro inexpresivo en sus manos.

—Debes irte y dejarme aquí, estaré bien— se recargó en su pecho abrazándolo— siempre buscaré la forma de regresar a ti lo prometo.

En el abrazo sintió como el cuerpo de Hidan se tensó por completo llamándole la atención, se separó de él para verlo con curiosidad, en su rostro solo había furia contenida.

—Asi que... se atrevieron a encerrar a la hija bendita por Jashin y en el proceso herirte a ti— lo vió sonreír esta vez con algo de locura— vaya ... así que se atrevieron, voy a destrozarlos uno por uno... juro que haré que la ira de Jashin caiga sobre esta maldita aldea.

—Hidan— lo llamó y él pareció salir de su propio trance para mirarla con seriedad— no puedes sólo ir y matarlos a todos, eso saldrá mal— lo volvió a besar en los labios y abrazarlo, sintió como su cuerpo se había relajado— la tendremos con nosotros, Saiya estará bien ¿entiendes?, juro en el nombre de Jashin que ella estará bien, la recuperaremos.

Hidan rio un poco mientras la separaba de él.

—¿Como sabes que en realidad no estas bajo un genjutsu en este momento?— sonrió con malicia — sería capaz de eso y más por tener lo que me pertenece conmigo aun fuera por simple capricho.

—Porque lo que siento por Saiya es real— Tenten sonrió de lado— por otro lado sigo creyendo que eres un idiota por el simple hecho de estar aquí.

—Oh cuando todo esto acabe y te tenga abajo de mi, justamente donde te quiero tener, haré que supliques por perdón— su expresión cambio a una de aburrimiento — llegar aquí fue sumamente molesto no te encontraba por ningún lado en esta maldita aldea, no matar al que tuviera en frente así como vestir como uno de ellos también.

Tenten rio divertida.

—Y sin embargo estas aquí, debes realmente amarme, ¿no es así?

—Que molestia— Hidan cerró los ojos irritado y Tenten siguió sonriendo como no lo había hecho desde que se habían separado.

Ella quería esa felicidad siempre y compartirla con él y con Saiya, supo en ese momento que haría todo a partir de ese instante por tenerlos a los dos fuera de peligro alguno, sin importar a quién tuviera que quitar del camino hasta lograrlo.


	26. 26va Conversación

—¿Te sientes mejor ahora Tenten?

La pregunta de Sakura la sacó de todo trance en el que estaba mientras observaba a su bebé detrás del cristal.

—Si— fue lo único que respondió con una ligera sonrisa sin tener un contacto visual con Sakura.

— Escuché por parte de Neji que estás más tranquila— Sakura la pasó de largo y se preparó para entrar a la habitación donde estaba Saiya para iniciar su revisión diaria, Tenten había llegado más temprano ese día en particular— no me sorprendería verte junto a él uno día de estos, en lo personal pienso que hacen una bonita pareja.

—Lo siento— Tenten pronunció en un susurro llamando la atención de Sakura por completo.

—No te preocupes, te has disculpado más de tres veces, ¿recuerdas?— le dijo restándole importancia mientras reía incómoda hacía ella— estabas alterada por todo lo que habías pasado, amenazarme era la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Ella se volteó para abrir la puerta con la llave de seguridad en el momento en que Tenten habló de nuevo.

—Estás equivocada, no lo decía por eso.

La castaña se levantó y extendió su brazo para lanzar algo hacia ella, fue tan rápido que Sakura apenas notó lo que era, su vista nublosa distinguió la pequeña aguja casi transparente clavada en su cuello, antes de que su cuerpo cayera al piso observó la mirada fría de Tenten.

La chica se colocó justo frente a ella para después tomar el cuerpo inconsciente de Sakura y recargarlo en la pared.

—¿En realidad lo sientes querida?, al ver la expresión de tu mirada yo diría que tenías ganas de hacerlo desde hacía tiempo.

Volteo a divisar el cuerpo de Hidan dejando de estar mezclado por la pared detrás de donde ella estaba sentada.

—No debería de haberme mirado con lástima todo este tiempo, realmente no me importa lo que le pase— Tenten tomó la llave de seguridad que había caído de las manos de Sakura al suelo y abrió la habitación donde estaba su bebé.

—En ese caso deberías de haber dejado que la matara— Hidan sonrió al mirar de reojo a la chica pelirosa y seguir a Tenten dentro de la habitación.

—Si la matarás desatarías la ira de más de uno en esta aldea, como el último de los Uchihas y el próximo Hokage.

—Eso suena divertido— sonrió con provocación hacía ella.

—No debemos de llamar la atención por el bien de Saiya.

Cuando Tenten al fin se encontró frente a la cuna, el sentimiento que nacía al verla cada día a traves de aquel cristal.

Se encontraba despierta mirando hacia todos lados alrededor de ella, Tenten agradeció haber llegado antes que Sakura para impedir que le sacarán sangre y perturban su tranquilidad, la tomó en sus brazos sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

—Nadie volverá a hacerte daño lo prometo, te sacaré de aquí Saiya— las pequeñas manos trataban de alcanzar el rostro de Tenten mientras ella reía, después sus ojos de diferentes colores notaron la segunda presencia, fue cuando Tenten notó que Hidan se había acercado a ellas y miraba a Saiya con seriedad.

—¿Quieres cargarla?— preguntó Tenten en ese instante e Hidan pareció salir del trance en el que se encontraba al mirar a Saiya.

—Es pequeña, demasiado— frunció el ceño extrañado y Tenten rio.

—Pues claro que lo es tonto, es una bebé.

Hidan hizo una cara incómoda y luego de desinterés, Tenten rio un poco más después vió a Saiya estirando una de sus pequeñas manitas hacía Hidan, este sólo la miró con el mismo desinterés, para sorpresa de Tenten Hidan colocó un dedo en la mano de la bebé y está lo tomó apretandolos, Hidan se sorprendió de la reacción y retiró el dedo de inmediato, Saiya lo miró por unos momentos antes de comenzar a llorar.

Tenten sonrió mientras tranquilizó a su hija y esta paró de llorar después de esto, observó de nuevo a Hidan quién había desviado la mirada molesto.

—Espero que no hagas llorar a tu hija tan seguido— le sonrió divertida, él no contestó la miró con molestia, Tenten miró de nuevo a Saiya y la abrazó una vez más con delicadeza, bajó la mirada triste mientras la veía y luego miró a Hidan— es hora de que la pongamos a salvo.

Hidan no contestó caminó para separarse de ellas y sacó un pergamino que extendió en el suelo.

—¿Estás seguro de que estará bien?— Tenten le miró preocupada mientras lo veía leer el pergamino con un símbolo en medio.

—Descuida lo tomé prestado de la persona que me sacó de prisión, funcionará— Hidan le dijo con seriedad y entonces espero por Tenten, ella entendió y le entregó a Saiya poniéndola en el centro del pergamino, él se colocó frente a ella y le tomó unos segundos prepararse para activar los sellos del Jutsu, después extendió la mano hacia Tenten sonriendo triunfante— vamos

Tenten bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, Hidan apretó los dientes con furia.

—Ponla a salvo, es lo único que importa ahora Hidan— sonrió hacía Saiya de manera triste— buscaré la forma de salir de aquí sin que te persigan a ti o a ella— observó de nuevo la máscara de furia de Hidan— que yo escapara no era parte de mi plan en un principio, el simple hecho de que Saiya y tú sean libres es todo para mí.

—Dejate de tonterías— se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca apretando con furia— tú me perteneces y vendrás conmigo, no me importa a quién tenga que matar para que lo hagas.

—Piensa en ti mismo Hidan, no puedes permitir que te encierren de nuevo— Tenten le respondió con seriedad— no puedes darte el lujo de pensar en otra persona, sólo te pido que a cambio de tu libertad protegas a Saiya en el proceso, por lo menos hasta que pueda valerse por sí misma.

—No digas estupideces la protegería incluso si tú no me lo pides, ella tiene la bendición de Jashin, su mandato es todo para mi.

—Me alegra escucharte decirlo— Tenten sonrió ligeramente hacía él— así no tendré que precuparme más— con su mano libre Tenten sacó algo de su pantalón y se lo extendió a Hidan— si algo me pasa quiero que se las des— Hidan observó con atención el papel blanco de las cartas que Tenten le dio— no la hagas llorar tanto, ten paciencia cuando llore sin sentido sobre todo porque sé que te cuesta entender las emociones, asegúrate de que coma bien principalmente ahora que no puede valerse por sí sola, no dejes que vea sangre hasta que sea mayor para comprenderlo, busca a alguien que te ayude a cuidarla no seas tan orgulloso hay gente buena por ahí en algún lugar sé que eres capaz de verlo aunque no quieras admitirlo y te cueste confiar en alguien, tenemos toda una inmortalidad juntos Hidan, buscaré la forma de regresar a ti no te aburras en mi ausencia sé que Saiya no permitirá que lo hagas.

—Te haré pagar por esto cuando vuelvas a mi, estúpido conejo— Hidan la soltó de la muñeca y tomó las cartas guardandolas, Tenten sonrió al acercarse y tomar su rostro para darle un beso en la boca que Hidan correspondió.

Saiya lloró llamando la atención de ambos, Tenten miró sorprendida la entrada de la habitación y luego frunció el ceño viendo a Neji con el Byakugan activado y en posición de ataque.

—Hidan tienes que irte con Saiya ahora— le ordenó alarmada antes de ver cómo este sonreía con diversión hacía el Hyuga.

Neji entrecerró los ojos con enojo.

—No le quites lo divertido a esto Tenten— el ex Akatsuki invocó su guadaña en su mano derecha y amenazó con atacar— hace mucho que tenía ganas de poner a este maldito en su lugar imaginando las veces que se atrevió a siquiera tocarte.

Antes de que Hidan pudiera abalanzarse Tenten se apresuró a quedar en medio deteniéndolo, dedicándole una mirada severa que el mayor devolvió.

—Te he dicho que es suficiente, pondrás en riesgo la libertad de Saiya, sal de aquí ahora mismo Hidan— cambió su mirada a una de preocupación— por favor, hazlo ahora.

Hidan regresó a una posición normal mirando con seriedad a la chica, desvaneció su guadaña con un simple movimiento y se dirigió hacia Saiya ya sin mirar a la castaña.

Tenten ahora veía a Neji mirándola furioso.

—Apartate Tenten, no permitiré que se vaya— avanzó amenazante y Tenten lo encaró de inmediato con seguridad.

—No— entrecerró los ojos invocando en su mano un dispositivo negro con un botón rojo— hay explosivos en la entrada y en varios pisos de todo es hospital— la chica suspiró irritada— no quería llegar a esto pero si te acercas o atacas de alguna manera volaré el lugar en pedazos.

—No lo harías, estás mintiendo— le replicó de inmediato— hay enfermos y personal que podrías matar en el proceso, no juegues a esto Tenten, esta no eres tú, no eres una asesina no como él.

— Pruebame Hyuga — Tenten sonrió con ligera malicia hacía él— sería capaz de eso y más por ella y su seguridad.

—¿Y crees que ese psicópata no se aprovechará de ella como su experimento personal como lo hizo contigo?— avanzó a ella y se detuvo al ver como Tenten casi oprimia el botón— te está manipulando para obtener lo que quiere.

Tenten observó de reojo como Hidan había activado el sello, ahora Saiya desaparecía a sus pies junto con él, como si se los tragara la tierra, la última mirada que le dedicó a Tenten fue una sin expresión en su rostro, desapareciendo de inmediato.

La castaña soltó el dispositivo y cayó al suelo junto con el frente a Neji, aliviada derramó pequeñas lágrimas al haber visto a las dos personas que amaba desaparecer frente a ella.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Neji con la misma furia frustrada con la que hablaba hace segundos.

—Queria liberarla... de ser un sujeto de pruebas toda su vida...— Tenten le sonrió Neji se arrodilló frente a ella.

—No iba a estar aquí por siempre Tenten— Neji estrelló furioso un puño contra el suelo— con el tiempo podria haber llevado una vida normal y tranquila, tú también.

—Te equivocas— volvió a sonreírle de manera triste— nunca se habría librado de las miradas de lástima ni de los prejuicios... no podia negar de dónde viene ni siquiera por su apariencia ni el desprecio que le dediquen por eso... las personas normales de esta aldea no podrían entender nunca lo especial que ella es... estará mejor de esa manera...

—Comprendes lo que pasará contigo ¿verdad?, ya no podré protegerte de lo que viene— Neji le miró molesto.

—¿Cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir?, No te pedí nunca que lo hicieras.

Fue la primera vez que Neji vio la sonrisa sincera de Tenten después de haberse marchado de Konoha para su misión con Shion.

Acumuló chakra en el centro de su palma y golpeó el estómago de Tenten desactivando todo su flujo de chakra dejándola inconsciente, después de dar aviso de lo ocurrido él personalmente la llevó al centro de interrogación para criminales de Konoha.


	27. 27va Conversación

Con sus manos tocó el suelo bruscamente después de tropezar con una piedra, trató de levantarse pero al parecer era tarde para tratar de huir de nuevo, sintió el estirón de su largo cabello cuando una mano la agarró para que quedará frente a ella, subió la vista con enojo y observó a Tsugumi sonriendo victoriosa.

—Te atrapé asqueroso monstruo— dijo al entrecerrar los ojos negros hacia ella.

Saiya de inmediato trató de abalanzarse para quitar el agarre pero dos personas más tomaron sus manos por detrás inmobilizandola.

Escuchó a Tsugumi reír mientras se acomodaba su cabello de lado igual de negro que sus ojos, se inclinó hacia ella sonriendo con malicia.

—Nadie me supera en las prácticas, mucho menos un engendro como tú, soy la única que merece los halagos del sensei— sacó de un compartimiento de su falda corta color blanca un kunai y lo apuntó hacía la mejilla de Saiya presionando la punta con su piel— no perteneces a esta aldea monstruo, tan solo mírate no eres normal, con ese cabello gris pareces una anciana, y esos ojos de diferentes colores... no cabe duda porque tus padres te abandonaron con la vieja de las montañas— Tsugumi rio burlándose y los hermanos gemelos Yama también lo hicieron con ella— esa vieja que vive en el templo al que nadie puede llegar es una bruja, ¿Te está educando para ser una Saiya?... dios hasta tu nombre es como una maldición al pronunciarlo— le dijo con asco mientras apretó más la punta de kunai y la chica sintió como la sangre corría por su mejilla, Tsugumi retiró el Kunai y la miró con una mueca de asco de nuevo antes de hablar— ahí está esa asquerosa regeneración, mi padre dice que eres una maldición de los dioses, un alma que vaga en las montañas en busca de almas para comer, no deberías volver a los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea un monstruo como tú nunca podrá ser una persona normal como nosotros, es una advertencia aléjate de la aldea por el bien de todos o yo misma me encargaré de averiguar cuánto es el alcance de tu maldición regenerativa.

Tsugumi clavó el Kunai en el suelo y caminó hacia la aldea retirándose, los gemelos la dejaron ir empujándola contra el suelo haciendo que cayera completamente.

Saiya levantó la vista y se encontró con el Kunai que estaba manchado por su sangre, tocó su mejilla y supo que no había nada nada más que una mancha de la misma sangre, se levantó y vio sus ropas totalmente sucias, suspiró fastidiada al pensar que su abuela la regañaría de nuevo.

Acomodó su cabello desordenado en una coleta alta, este caía como cascada ondulada y luego acomodó su flequillo tapando su ojo izquierdo que mostraba el inusual brillo violeta que la hacía ver extrañamente diferente, sacudió sus ropas, primero las mallas en sus piernas y después sus manos y mangas largas de su traje azul marino con flores rosas que empezaba a la a desde ligeramente arriba de su rodilla hasta terminar en mangas largas que su abuela le había dado.

Caminó del lado contrario al que Tsugumi y los gemelos habían ido, subió la colina y vio la aldea desde lejos, las luces empezaban a encenderse y se veía personas todavía en las calles de ella, el viento sopló y se abrazó a si misma para seguir con su camino después de subir un poco más vio el enorme templo rodeado de diferentes piedras con varios animales labrados en ellas, subió las escaleras y entró en el abriendo la puerta y cerrándola detrás suyo, por dentro hacía menos frío gracias a que su abuela sabía como mantenerlo así.

—Saiya, ¿que te he dicho de ir a la aldea sola para meterte en problemas?— una mujer mayor y delgada con cabello canoso la recibió antes de subir las escaleras a su habitación.

—No fui a la aldea— Saiya desvío la mirada haciendo un puchero con la boca sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Buen intento pero aún hay sangre en tu cabello que no cubre tu mentira— la mujer mayor frunció el ceño al acercarse y señalar la punta de sus cabellos largos— te he dicho que te mantengas aquí, bajaré al pueblo en una semana a bendecir la cosecha si quieres acompañarme te compraré lo que quieras si te portas bien de ahora en adelante.

—¡Es que no lo entiendo abuela Emiko!, ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí?— Saiya bajó la mirada entrecerrando los ojos con frustración— ¿Soy parte de la aldea también no?, así como tú eres su sacerdotisa yo puedo ser una gran ninja que los proteja, con mi habilidad puedo hacerlo... quizás así me acepten como uno de ellos...

—Ya te lo he dicho Saiya tienes que quedarte aquí, hay personas que pueden hacerte daño, ¿comprendes?, si te alejas del templo no podré protegerte— la tomó por los hombros mirándola preocupada— ahora ve a darte un baño y ve a descansar.

—Si abuela Emiko— la chica suspiró rendida y subió las escaleras en silencio.

Hizo exactamente lo que su abuela había sugerido, tomó un baño y limpio la sangre en su cabello largo y gris, luego en su habitación se sentó en un mueble junto a su ventana y observó la aldea con algunas luces apagadas y otras más encendidas.

La última aldea al norte de Iwagakure, rocas y rocas inundaban el paisaje pero aún así alguna vegetación la hacía ver algo rústica.

Pasó su mano por debajo del mueble y sacó los pedazos de papel que guardaba con delicadeza, la carta aunque no estaba llena de palabras eran suficientes, se las sabia de memoria y para tranquilizarse leía sus partes favoritas.

"Saiya recuerda que te amo más que a nada, Jashin te trajo a mi vida y él volverá a unirnos pronto tengo fe en ello"

En todos los libros de divinidad que su abuela poseía sólo uno mencionaba el nombre de Jashin.

Saiya nunca lo había entendido, como era que un dios de la destrucción y desesperación volvería a unirla con su madre, volvió a pasar su mano bajó el mueble y sacó el collar que su abuela le había entregado con las cartas de su madre.

Colocó el collar frente a ella mirándolo con atención como siempre lo hacía, lo pasó a través de su cuello colocándoselo.

Después de mirar hacia la noche volvió a leer una parte de las cartas.

"Tu padre es alguien complicado de entender pero no es imposible tratar ni tampoco lograrlo"

—Supongo que no contabas con que mi padre me abandonara con otra persona, ¿verdad madre?— observó con ironía su collar de nuevo mientras suspiró.

"Tu nombre es único como lo que eres y tu origen, tu padre y yo te amamos de esa manera jamás lo dudes"

—Ser así me ha causado muchos problemas madre— dejó las cartas frente a ella y cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas mirando hacía la ventana de nuevo— y ni él ni tú están aquí... tal vez sea por la misma razón de que soy única.

Fijo su vista hacia una sombra que se acercaba al templo, se levantó alarmada, nadie venía hacia el, nadie podía encontrarlo, la abuela Emiko se encargaba de ello poniendo sellos especiales a los alrededores haciendo perder a los curiosos.

La sombra se hizo más clara y si Saiya tenía que averiguarlo parecía la silueta de un hombre más alto que la abuela Emiko, Saiya se inclinó en la ventana con curiosidad pero por más que lo hizo no logró ver el rostro de aquel hombre, se mantenía oculto en la misma capucha de su chaqueta negra, en el momento que escuchó la puerta del templo abrirse y cerrarse bajo con sigilo por las grandes escaleras, antes de que puedieran verla divisó a la abuela Emiko en entrada y al hombre frente a ella.

Saiya observó como el hombre sacaba de su chaqueta una bolsa y la extendía hacía la mujer.

—Esto será suficiente para los meses que vienen— el hombre habló y a Saiya le pareció que él tenía un tono burlón, observó cómo la mujer tomó la bolsa.

—Creo que ya tiene edad para escapar de aquí, el día que lo haga no podré detenerla, se escapa a la aldea muy seguido, más que antes— la mujer suspiró rendida.

—Bueno la tonta de su madre era igual de curiosa y más— Saiya vio al hombre sonreír divertido debajo de su capucha— le ayudará a entender un poco de este mundo por las malas.

"Madre" pensó Saiya de inmediato y sonrió decidida a escuchar más de la conversación.

—He escuchado en la aldea rumores de su... peculiaridad...— a Saiya no le soprendia el tono frío de la abuela Emiko— tu arreglo con mi sobrina Kurotsuchi no incluye protegerla fuera de este templo... esperaba que al fin su madre o tú se hicieran responsables, ella lee esas cartas todos los días después de todo.

—No me molestes de nuevo con esto anciana— el hombre se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta del templo.

Saiya subió rápida y sigilosamente de nuevo a su cuarto, y observó a través de su ventana pero el hombre que acaba de salir ya no estaba, saltó y buscó a los alrededores y después siguió el camino de dónde había visto salir a aquel hombre.

—¿Por qué no le haces caso a la anciana y te quedas en aquel asqueroso templo?, las personas de esa simple aldea nunca entenderán lo que eres — Saiya volteó detrás suyo viendo al hombre que buscaba sonriendo hacía ella— es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, eres tan maleducada como tu madre.

—Conoces a mi madre, ¿verdad?— Saiya frunció ligeramente el ceño—dime ahora, ¿dónde está?

—E igual de insolente.

Cuando el levantó la vista Saiya se sorprendió de inmediato cuando notó en su mirada divertida los ojos violetas con el mismo brillo que su ojo izquierdo.

—Regresa al templo y quédate ahí con la anciana unos meses más— Hidan dejó de sonreirle para dedicarle una mirada con enojo, Saiya le pareció que le estaba dando órdenes.

—¿Ella regresará por mi?, ¿como los dicen sus cartas?— la chica decidió ignorarlo sabiendo que solo necesitaba respuestas, Hidan no le contestó ni paró de mirarla con seriedad se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, Saiya le miró con frustración y cuando ya no aguantó más dijo lo que se le había venido a la mente cuando vio aquel brillo violeta en sus ojos— Eres él ¿verdad?... eres... mi padre...

—Regresa— fue lo único que mencionó antes de irse y Saiya estaba decidida a seguirlo para que contestará más de sus preguntas cuando las palabras de las cartas de su madre vinieron a su mente de nuevo.

" ...es alguien complicado de entender pero no es imposible tratar ni tampoco lograrlo..."

Saiya suspiró mientras regresaba al que había sido su hogar los últimos 14 años.

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Tenten parpadeo un par de veces antes de mirar a la doctora frente a ella y responder.

—Bien, lloverá pronto en Konoha, se acerca esa época así que, estoy bien— le sonrió tranquilamente.

—¿Te gusta la lluvía?, ¿Desde cuándo?

Tenten observó cómo la doctora anotaba en su libreta frente a ella, siempre anotaban cosas no importa que dijera a estas alturas ya no le importaba.

—Desde hace ya unos años... eso creo...— le respondió con la misma sonrisa pero esta vez miró hacia la ventana con barrotes en ella, se observaba un cielo despejado en la aldea.

—¿Te recuerda a algo en particular?, ¿alguna experiencia?, ¿a alguien en especial?

—No, simplemente me gusta— Tenten volvió a ver la libreta donde su doctora anotaba— si pudiera salir cuando llueve y quedarme debajo de ella todo el tiempo lo haría.

—Enfermarías Tenten.

—Si, la mayoría de las personas no salen cuando hay lluvia por ese temor— volvió a mirar a la ventana— creo que... perdí ese miedo hace años...

—Entiendo— la doctora se levantó y colocó un vaso de agua junto a ella y unas pastillas color azul que Tenten conocía a la perfección— la época de lluvia en Konoha acaba de pasar Tenten, toma tus pastillas te sentirás mejor.

La castaña se quedó viendo el agua cristalina por unos segundos para después tomarlas de un solo trago.

—Disfruta del día Tenten, hay alguien que vino a verte, llama a cualquiera de nosotros si necesitas algo, si te sientes estresada o amenazada, recuerda que es normal sentirse así con el síndrome post traumático que tienes.

—Entiendo, tu igual ten un buen día.

Tenten se levantó y se dirigió a la estancia de visitas, se sentó en la primera mesa que vio vacía esperando a la suya.

Y alguien ligeramente más alto que ella se sentó en la silla del frente, ella sonrió con tranquilidad hacía un Neji Hyuga con unos rasgos más maduros y una ropa diferente a las que usaba cuando eran compañeros de equipo, unas ropas más finas que sólo vestían los líderes de clanes como él.

—Feliz cumpleaños Tenten— mencionó Neji con algo de neutralidad en su voz, la castaña levantó la vista con ligera curiosidad.

—¿Lo es?... ya veo... gracias Neji— le volvió a sonreír.

—¿Te has sentido bien?, ¿te tratan bien?

—Si, los doctores son amables.

—Tengo un permiso especial— Neji sacó de su pantalón una pequeña caja y la dejó en la mesa— podríamos celebrar si así lo quieres.

—Gracias pero estoy bien aquí— Tenten bajo la mirada.

—Lo entiendo— Neji le miró con seriedad— ábrelo espero que te guste.

—Espero que no sea un anillo de compromiso— Tenten rio un poco al ver la caja— tu imagen como líder del clan Hyuga se afectaría si te dijera que si una chica con poca cordura que está en un hospital mental.

—No estás loca Tenten— cerró los ojos pensativo— esto es mejor a que estuvieras en prisión.

—Entonces quiere decir que si es un anillo— Tenten desvío la mirada sonriendo ligeramente.

—No es un anillo— Neji abrió los ojos viéndola correspondiendo su sonrisa— pero a diferencia de la propuesta esa seguira en pie por más años.

—Lo siento, estoy enamorada de otra persona, intenta de nuevo la próxima vez— tomó la pequeña caja y la abrió viéndo un collar con una kunai pequeño de metal en el, cerró la caja y la regresó en dirección a Neji— lo siento no me permiten tener armas aquí, es una política antisuicidio o algo así, aunque ya sabes yo no puedo hacerlo— Tenten rio mientras se levantó de la banca y se propuso a irse.

—Estas exactamente igual que hace años, no envejeces— Tenten se detuvo con la voz de Neji.

—Si... es una de las desventajas de la inmortalidad, toda mujer quiere envejecer rápidamente— rio con sarcasmo volteando de reojo— al menos alcance a ser como Tsunade-sama en apariencia, la diferencia es que ella si envejece de verdad.

—Siempre me pregunté el porque él nunca te quitó esa inmortalidad, lo hubiera hecho para demostrar que no le importabas en lo más mínimo o amenazarme para que lo liberaramos de prisión, si embargo nunca lo hizo... pareciera que siempre te mantuvo a salvo de cierta manera... — Neji también se levantó y Tenten ahora lo miraba sorprendida— odio admitirlo pero eso tengo en común con él, es parte de amarte Tenten.

—Adiós Neji— Tenten sonrió mientras regresaba a su habitación.

Fue la última vez que Neji la vio, al día siguiente se enteró de que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, se dio aviso a todas las aldeas pero ninguna dio señales de haberla visto.

* * *

Hola gracias por leer️❤️, próximo capítulo será el último de esta historia️


	28. Última Conversación

—Y esos son todos los reportes hasta ahora, ninguna eventualidad entre las producciones principales, la evaluación de nuevos ninjas se hará en una semana, está todo preparado para que viaje a Konoha a la reunión anual de Kages.

—Gracias Akatsuchi, puedes retirarte— Le ordenó Kurotsuchi desde su escritorio mientras se recargaba contemplado el amanecer tocando las primeras rocas de la aldea.

—Una cosa más Tsuchikage-sama— el chico se acercó y puso en su escritorio algo que Kurotsuchi miró con curiosidad, la foto de una chica— su nombre es Tenten Amma escapó de Konoha hace unas semanas, Konoha quiere que estemos pendientes si es vista en los alrededores, ¿quiere que ponga en alerta a nuestra seguridad?

Kurotsuchi tomó la foto con dos de sus dedos y la miró con atención durante unos segundos, antes de cerrar los ojos y suspirar cansada.

—Konoha pide muchos favores últimamente, ¿No lo crees?— hizo un gesto con la mano restando importancia—¿han pasado semanas? es una simple chica no reconozco que sea perteneciente a algún clan importante, pon en alerta por dos días, después de todo eso es un protocolo de ninjas desaparecidos.

—Ammm en realidad... ella es la chica que fue vista hace años con el criminal clase S ¿Recuerda?, al que usted...

—Conozco la historia Akatsuchi ya no me aburras con eso, haz lo que dije— volteó si silla completamente hacía la ventana ya sin tener contacto con él.

—Como diga— hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse supo que estaba sola, volvió a tomar la foto entre sus manos, el rostro de la chica estaba en completa seriedad, aunque era sólo una simple foto, ella vio la mirada perdida en los ojos de la chica, no le costaba mucho imaginar que fue tomada después de todo por lo que pasó.

—Eres bonita pero en tu mirada hay un vacío que da algo de miedo... no me sorprende que ese sujeto se obsesionara contigo, sus miradas son parecidas— Kurotsuchi arrugó la foto mientras se levantaba y la tiro al bote de basura más cercano, cogió su sombrero de Tsuchikage y se dirigió hacia el sótano donde solo ella tenía acceso ahora, el cuarto rocoso solo se iluminaba por velas y un muñeco de madera yacía recostado en el fondo de esta, después de asegurarse de que era seguro extendió el pergamino en el suelo frente al muñeco e hizo símbolos de Jutsu de inmediato.

Después de iluminarse todos los sellos en el muñeco este se levantó tomando la forma de alguien ya conocido para ella.

—Demonios, ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?— El muñeco de Deidara se quejó irritado.

—Estoy esperando a que me cuentes cómo es la vida en el más allá.

—Ya te dije que no recuerdo, es como si me borraran la memoria cada vez que me invocas, sólo tengo recuerdos de cuando estaba vivo.

—Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que recuerdes— Kurotsuchi sonrió provocativa, enseguida una tos fuerte la hizo borrar la sonrisa por completo, la hizo inclinarse en el suelo y toser sangre.

—¿Estás bien?— Deidara le observó con suma seriedad.

—Si...es lo normal...— limpió su boca y sonrió amable hacia él— no es nada.

—Lo será en unos años— Deidara entrecerró los ojos molesto.

—Está vez será la última— cerró los ojos con expresión tranquila.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que significa eso?

—Que tienes que dejar de preocuparte no soy una niña pequeña— abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Maldición Kurotsuchi ¿por qué haces esto?— Deidara alzó la voz estrellando su puño de madera en el suelo, se dio cuenta como otras veces que no dolía, no sentía nada— este jutsu te quita la vida en cuanto más lo uses... ¿Por qué?

—Cuando subíamos esa montaña y hablábamos por horas... era la mejor parte de mi día— la chica sonrió con la mirada baja al recordar— debi de haber hecho algo para que te quedarás, pero el hecho es que no importa cuánto hubiera podido hacer tú no ibas a regresar— tomó su sombrero de Tsuchikage y se lo colocó en la cabeza, desde abajo de las sombras de este ella sonrió hacía él— me dijiste que me convirtiera en Tsuchikage, fue tu idea así que... tenías que verlo con tus propios ojos para creerlo.

—La mitad de tu vida...— le recordó con frustración.

—¿Tú también has contado los minutos verdad?, cada minuto realizando este Jutsu prohibido es un año de vida que hay que pagar— escondió su rostro entre el sombrero— ¿Y bien?, ¿valió la pena verdad?— las lágrimas cayeron al suelo dejando sorprendido al chico— dime que te alegras... te alegras de haberme visto de nuevo.

—No eres arte Kurotsuchi— Deidara sonrió cuando vio el pergamino iluminarse y su cuerpo de madera también, se acaba el tiempo— el arte es algo efímero, algo que dura sólo un parpadeo como mis explosiones lo hacían, tú eres algo más duradero, algo que se puede admirar incluso estando rodeado en los brazos de la muerte.

El muñeco quedó inutilizado al dar por terminado el jutsu.

—Eres... un idiota...— se refugió más debajo del sombrero sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

Cuando fue a la casa ya abandonada, encontró en la entrada de esta el pago por sus servicios, tomó la pequeña bolsa de dinero y salió de aquellas tierras con problemas de esclavitud que el término al matar al terrateniente.

Regresó al país de la lluvia, caminando por aquel húmedo paisaje, finalmente se introdujo a uno de los edificios abandonados para por fin descansar, se recargó en el marco de la puerta y vio antes de cerrar los ojos la lluvia que caía con intensidad en aquel momento.

—¿Cuanto dinero fue esta vez?— la voz en su cabeza lo hizo abrir los ojos con molestia, cierta castaña se encontraba frente a él con las manos en la cintura y sonriendo— ¿ya juntaste lo suficiente para llevarte a Saiya contigo?, o ¿planeas dejarla más años con esa anciana mientras no estoy?

—Te dije que no volvieras a usar su imagen— Hidan le miró furioso.

—Si, bueno esto no es mi culpa, no es como si pudiera evitar que pensarás en ella todo el tiempo— sonrió con maldad hacía él— recuerdo como las primeras veces te dejaste llevar perdiendo tu cordura totalmente hasta que el llanto de Saiya te volvía a tierra firme, es por eso que corriste a buscar ayuda aquella líder de la aldea de la roca, tu trato con ella de un lugar seguro para Saiya a cambio de la otra mitad de los pergaminos que le robaste, fue de las ideas más inteligentes que hemos tenido ya sabes cuándo en realidad no tenemos muchas— amplió su sonrisa.

—Largo— Hidan volvió a cerrar los ojos con molestia, para su sorpresa la alucinación de su propia mente frente a él con la viva imagen de Tenten desapareció en ese momento.

Cuando la lluvia paró en unas cuantas horas Hidan se levantó y siguió su camino hacia el límite de la aldea de la lluvia, se dirigía a uno de los templos abandonados en donde siempre encontraba más trabajos pequeños que no llamarán tanto la atención de las grandes aldeas.

Cuando llegó subió los escalones y buscó en el mismo lugar de siempre, no había ninguna, hizo una mueca de disgusto inmediato, notó una sombra en el fondo del templo y miró con curiosidad el bulto que parecía el cuerpo de una persona recostada, recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo delgado deduciendo que era una mujer, el cabello castaño se deslizó al voltearse rostro inconscientemente mientras dormía.

"¡Iré a cada templo abandonado en el que Jashin escuche las peticiones desesperadas de la gente si desapareces!, ¡Te buscaré por todas esas las aldeas!... juro que desperdiciaré mi inmortalidad haciendolo..."

Recordó de inmediato con la voz de la castaña en su cabeza, cuando subió las escaleras que faltaban se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban, negó con la cabeza y se detuvo tomándola con ambas manos sonrió incredulo.

"Buscaré siempre la forma de regresar a tí"

Volvió a mirar a la chica que aún continuaba durmiendo en el suelo de madera, caminó ahora con una expresión neutra y se arrodilló frente a ella, acercó su mano para tocar su rostro y se detuvo, frunció el ceño deteniéndose temiendo que aquello fuera uno más de los engaños de su propia falta de cordura.

Observó cómo los ojos se abrieron primero parpadeando despacio y luego enfocando su mirada hacia él, la expresión de sorpresa de la chica se presentó en su rostro para segundos después mostrar una débil sonrisa.

—Así que este era el templo adecuado, ya veo... empezaba a preocuparme de que no vería la lluvia nunca más— cerró los ojos sin fuerzas y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de ellos— realmente estamos bendecidos por Jashin.

Aún incrédulo tomó su mejilla entre su mano y sonrió, la levantó y la recargó contra él en una clase de abrazo que ella correspondió.

—Tú... maldita sea estás muy delgada te ordené que comieras, maldición nunca me obedeces— entrecerró los ojos molesto mientras se aferraba a ella— mierda... maldición...

—Perdón por tardar...— se separó de él un poco al hablar y le sonrió— sabía que te encontraría...pero tuve que pasar desapercibida por un tiempo... hasta que pensarán que ya lo había olvidado...inclusive a veces sentia que perdia el sentido...pero...sabía que me encontrarías...

—Deja ya de causarme problemas o te lo haré pagar caro— con el ceño fruncido él tomó con sus dos manos su rostro y la besó en los labios, ella correspondió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban por haber vagado en territorios fuera del alcance de las aldeas pequeñas y grandes para que no lograrán reconocerla.

Al separarse ella sonrió mientras el solo parecía encargarse de convencerse a sí mismo de que ella era real.

—¿Dónde está?, ¿Por qué no está contigo?— preguntó de inmediato por su hija.

—Demasiado peligroso... es un fastidio, estorbaría para cumplir el mandato de Jashin— frunció el ceño hacia ella molesto— te dije que no servía para eso— volvió llamando su atención a la preocupación que ella mostraba, una expresión se volvió neutra— está a salvo, después de que me asegure de que comas algo te llevaré con ella.

—Sólo espero que no me odie por no estar con ella todo este tiempo— Tenten sonrió con algo de incomodidad—aunque la entiendo... sólo quiero verla una vez y con esto bastará.

Hidan no respondió sólo la miró con seriedad mientras ella volvía a recargarse en él, así estuvieron durante horas hasta que él la llevó por comida y después se dirigieron hacia el país de la roca.

* * *

No acompañó a la abuela Emiko a la aldea para bendecir la cosecha en lugar de eso aprovecho aquella ausencia para escapar bajando de aquel enorme templo a los campos de entrenamiento de la aldea.

Cuando sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire supo que aquello había sido una mala idea, la fuerza del puño combinado con chakra de Tsugumi la golpeaba de nuevo en el estómago cayendo al suelo por completo.

Mientras todo el pueblo estaba en la ceremonia que su abuela hacía, una emboscada le esperaba, y todo por la curiosidad que sentía de probar su puntería con verdaderos blancos y no unos hechos con el papel de los pergaminos de su abuela.

—¿Ya es suficiente para entenderlo monstruo o necesitas que mi padre se prohíba la entrada a la aldea?— Tsugumi sonrió con superioridad.

Saiya se trató de lavantar pero Tsugumi se lo impidió tomándola de su largo cabello haciendo que la voltearse a ver frente a frente, ella forcejeo con sus manos sin poder librarse.

—¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Temes a un poco de competencia a caso?— Saiya sonrió retandola.

En el instante en que Tsugumi iba a golpearla en el estómago de nuevo ella empujó hacia arriba todo su cuerpo desestabilizando a su rival mientras hizo que está cayera con una simple barrida de sus pies, al tomarla por sorpresa Tsugumi vio desde el suelo como Saiya sacaba un Kunai y lo lanzaba hacia ella quedando justo al lado de su cabeza sin herirla.

—La próxima vez no vengas sola— Saiya sacudió sus ropas del polvo— o lo que llamas monstruo podía convertirse en uno de verdad— se dió la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso al templo de su abuela.

—Nadie de la aldea te quiere cerca— Tsugumi se levantó con una mueca de disgusto acomodando su cabello con superioridad— ni siquiera tus padres te querían cerca por eso te abandonaron, estás maldita.

Saiya estuvo a punto de abalanzarse a ella cuando se dio cuenta de que Tsugumi había escapado.

—Cobarde— fue lo último que mencionó al seguir su camino, suspiró con cansancio pensando en que en unos cuantos días dejaría de esperar a su madre y su promesa de venir por ella, se iría de ese lugar a encontrar un nuevo hogar.

En la entrada del templo divisó a una persona, una mujer, más alta que ella pero aún jóven, su cabello castaño estaba trenzado y sus ropas no se notaban costosas, a Saiya ya no le importó en lo más mínimo ni que aquella extraña la mirará con detenimiento y totalmente sorprendida, la pasó de largo para subir las escaleras, cuando la mujer trató de hablar Saiya interrumpió de inmediato.

—Si busca a la abuela Emiko vendrá en unas horas más o puede ir a la aldea a buscarla, yo no puedo ayudarla— casi entrando por la puerta la voz de la mujer la detuvo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Saiya suspiró viendo sus ropas arrugadas y sucias, definitivamente al verse en un espejo sabría lo descuidada que estaba en esos momentos por la pelea.

—Al parecer... nacer...— Saiya bajó la mirada al contestar.

—No digas eso, estoy segura y sé que tu nacimiento significó mucho para alguien.

Saiya no pudo más y encaró a la mujer con enojo.

—Ellos piensan que estoy maldita— señaló a la aldea— no me extrañaría que la abuela Emiko también lo pensara, pero por alguna razón extraña tiene que "cuidarme"

—Tus padres, ellos...

—Si claro— rio con crueldad— mi padre me abandonó aquí sin ningúna explicación y mi madre... ella...— apretó los puños y apartó la mirada— no estoy segura de que pasó con ella... prometió regresar por mi de donde sea que esté... de donde sea que proviene... ¡Pero ya estoy harta de esperar!

—Lo siento Saiya.

Saiya abrió los ojos con sorpresa hacía la mujer castaña frente a ella al oír su nombre, Tenten continuó hablando.

—Lamento haber tardado tanto, está bien que me odies pero a menos quisiera llevarme toda esa tristeza conmigo cuando me vaya y no dejar que carges con ella el resto de tu vida.

Saiya dejó de respirar por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo hacía Tenten y abrazarla.

—Madre...— su voz tembló al borde de las lágrimas y abrazó a Tenten con más fuerza.

Tenten correspondió de inmediato asegurándose de estar al fin en casa.

Desde los lejos Hidan observaba con seriedad alguna aquella escena, tenía en ese momento un solo pensamiento, ahora tenía una debilidad, por primera vez su inmortalidad parecía vulnerable y no le importaba ni le molestaba en lo más mínimo, sonrió al saber la ironía de aquello que nunca pensó que pasaría.

* * *

Y bueno aquí termina otra de mis historias, en realidad como ya saben esto empezó como un experimento realmente no esperaba mucho de ella pero estoy algo satisfecha con el resultado espero que la hayan disfrutado, como podrán ver hay ligeros huecos en la historia pero son cosas que deje a propósito espero que eso no haya arruinado la experiencia de leerla, el formato de esta historia es algo que cuide mucho para tratar que fuera original de cierta manera, eran capítulos cortos pero trataba de que lo más importante saliera a la luz mediante una conversación de no más de tres personas a la vez, nos leemos en otra de mis historias, cuidense mucho, gracias por comentar, cada comentario me ayuda a seguir escribiendo, en serio muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta y mis otras historias no serían nada sin que ustedes estuvieran al pendiente de ellas dándome todo su apoyo, gracias:3


End file.
